Apocalipse: O caminho do caos
by Cregan Stark
Summary: Uma vez ele foi aclamado como Herói.Uma vez ele lutou para vocês sobreviverem.Uma vez ele se sacrificou e perdeu o que mais amava. Ele lhes alertou. Mas vocês o difamaram o s mesmo assim ele lutou ate que viu o quão cruel aqueles que julgou serem heróis podem ora ele ira ensinar a vocês como sobrevier em uma guerra...onde muitos caem ao seu redor.
1. Chapter 1 Desire

Capitulo 1 - Desire

Era uma noite sombria, o céu envolto por pesadas nuvens negras, era assim a muito tempo, mesmo os trouxas não sabendo o por que, e ainda mais não sabiam o por que do sol não aparecer a mais de três anos em RoyarKings, um vilarejo no interior da Inglaterra que recebera aquele nome por que três antigos reis nasceram ali, bem na mansão que ficava no bairro nobre, a mansão assombrada e agora assustadora. Os muros grandes e os portões de ferro intactos, tabuas tampavam as janelas, o jardim era mal cuidado, de vez em quando luzes eram vistas vindo da casa, gritos e dores. Enormes gárgulas no telhado pareciam vigiar todo o canto da mansão e de seus terrenos, ninguém se atrevia a ficar mais de cinco minutos perto daquela casa, relatos de desaparecimentos assustavam a todos.

Então ninguém percebeu dois homens altos aparecerem do nada em frente aos portões, um tinha cabelos longos e loiros platinados, os olhos cinzentos e a pele muito branca, as vestes longas, em seu rosto exibia um sorriso maligno, um enorme capuz caia por suas costas, o outro era um pouco mais alto a pele anormalmente branca cabelos espessos e negros, os olhos vermelhos sangue, a boca era fina e o nariz parecia levemente achatado ao rosto, era uma visão um tanto quanto grotesca, principalmente para quem via os dedos longos e finos.

_O que esta esperando? Perguntou o homem de cabelos negros.

_Desculpe My Lorde. Falou o loiro abrindo os portões com um aceno da varinha que tirara das vestes, ambos adentraram nos terrenos do casarão e como por magia já estavam em frente as grandes portas.

_Lucius, tem certeza que é hoje? Perguntou o homem anormalmente branco.

_Sim meu lorde. Falou Lucius, que se arrepiou ao ver um sorriso desfigurar mais ainda aquele rosto semelhante ao de uma cobra. _As parteiras me contataram assim que iniciou, eu demorei a encontra-lo, pois você estava em um duelo com Dumbledore.

_Sem explicações. As portas se abriram sozinhas com um rangido fantasmagórico, uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um azul frio apareceu, o sorriso que trazia em seus lábios aumentou ao ver ali Lorde Voldemort, ficou tão feliz que nem notou o loiro, até que este pigarreou. _Minha doce Bella, como andam as coisas?

_Eu não pude ficar com ela meu Lorde, mas os gritos pararam a algum tempo, o que foi uma pena. O tom dela realmente demonstrou pena por não poder mais ouvir os gritos.

_Leve-me ate lá. Ordenou Voldemort em tom frio Bellatrix Lestrange se curvou levemente e em seguida seguiu a frente levando seu mestre por escadarias longas, o casarão por dentro era extremamente luxuoso, a luz era pouca, mas o suficiente para se ver onde se anda, magia negra era exalada pelas paredes.

Não demorou muito e eles se encontraram em frente a uma grande porta de madeira de lei, entalhada com vários símbolos. Voldemort sabia que ali estava o que tanto almejava a anos, aquilo que lhe daria a vitória sobre todos os seus inimigos, que faria o velho diretor inútil de Hogwarts se curvar a arma definitiva, só precisaria ser polida. Abriu as postas e entrou, encontrou uma mulher vestida de verde musgo, ela observava o que parecia ser um berço finamente feito, no quarto havia uma enorme cama cujo estava deitado alguém que não demonstrava sinal de vida, os lençóis de ceda vermelha, ou aparentemente parecia ser vermelha já que em algumas partes era branco como a neve.

_Meu Lorde, ela não resistiu. Falou a curandeira com um leve tremor ao ter aqueles olhos vermelhos em sua direção, o lorde caminhou majestosamente ate a cama e viu uma mulher de longos cabelos de um azul claro muito estranho, os olhos fechados e a pele muito branca, os lábios estavam roxos, estava sem vida alguma em seu corpo, não ligou, ela era descartável, andou até o berço que estava a direita da cama e viu uma criança de ralos cabelos azuis e enormes olhos roxos a pele branca.

_Minha cara Bella. Falou Voldemort se virando, não sentira nada ao ver aquele bebê, no momento ele era apenas como um diamante bruto que precisava ser lapidado. _Eu a deixo em seus cuidados e caso não puder cuidar dela, Lucius assumira o seu lugar.

_Não o decepcionarei meu Lorde. Falou Belatrix em tom quase maníaco, demonstrando uma satisfação mórbida. _O que fará agora mestre?

_Irei cuidar do único que poderá me deter, irei destruir o meu inimigo antes que ele saiba como se defender, irei triunfar perante os outros. Ele caminhou até a porta, uma tempestade começou a cair para fora da casa, raios cortavam o céu dando uma aparência mais macabra ainda. _Eu irei matar Harry Potter. Em seguida ele simplesmente sumiu, era como se os feitiços dentro da casa não o afetassem.

Voldemort apareceu em um jardim muito bonito e que demonstrava muito cuidado, não demorou nem cinco minutos e uma figura menor e mais gorda aparatou ao seu lado, naquele lugar não chovia, mas o céu estava envolto por nuvens pesadas e o vento soprava com força, ele caminhou lentamente juntamente com o ser menor.

_É aqui rabicho? Perguntou o Lorde, o homem baixo e gordo ao seu lado tremeu.

_Sim mestre. Falou Rabicho com medo na voz. _Eu juro.

_Será recompensado pelos seus serviços, agora fique aqui. Ordenou o Mestre das Trevas, então ele foi caminhando mais um pouco no espaço que o separava da porta, poderia explodir a casa, mas queria ver o pânico dos Potters, queria vê-los morrer, passou por uma janela e viu Lílian e Tiago Potter brincando com um bebê sorridente no que parecia ser a sala, sorriu ao pensar o quão grandiosa seria sua entrada com o medo que se espalharia pelos cômodos da casa, estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que não viu Tiago olhando pela janela e ficando apreensivo.

_Corra Lílian e leve o harry. Gritou Tiago, pelo menos fora isso que Lorde Voldemort ouvira antes de estourar a porta e ver a mulher subir as escadas com algo no colo, ia atrás quando o Potter se meteu na sua frente. _Não deixarei você fazer isso.

_Avada Kedevra. Falou Voldemort em tom de repulsa, o raio verde clareou o andar térreo da casa e fez algumas janelas explodirem, em seguida o som de um corpo caído, lá estava Tiago Potter, morto e sem vida com os olhos ainda abertos, sorriu com satisfação e pulou o corpo sem se importar.

Começou a subir as escadas lentamente, os degraus rangiam com o seu peso, olhou para as paredes que ladeavam a escada e viu fotos de famílias emolduradas com vidro, viu seus olhos vermelhos refletirem no vidro, viu as pessoas na foto rirem despreocupadas, sentiu nojo, eram todos fracos que cairiam quando ele triunfasse, não importa quanto tempo demorasse, ele, Lorde Voldemort, ia governar, afinal ele era Imortal. Sentiu o cheiro de medo exalando do corredor em que acabara de alcançar, um cheiro podre de medo, andou pelo corredor e passou por duas portas parando na terceira uma porta, de madeira branca com uma plaquinha infantil escrita o nome do bebe, fez um aceno com a varinha e a porta desabara e adentrou no aposento. Viu Lílian ao lado do berço de seu filho estava tremendo, seu filho em seus braços.

_Entregue-me mulher. Ordenou Voldemort. _Você não precisa morrer e sabe disso.

_O Harry não. Suplicou Lílian com o rosto banhado em lagrimas o desespero em sua voz. _Por favor, me mate mas deixe o harry viver.

_Evans, você é mais útil viva. Falou Voldemort em escárnio, sem ligar para a decoração delicada do quarto de bebe, sem nem ao menos lembrar que em menos de uma hora ele já traçara o destino de dois bebes. _Agora me entregue ele e tudo terminara rápido.

_Não. Gritou Lílian se encolhendo escondendo ainda mais o bebe que começara a chorar alto incomodando o Lorde.

_É uma pena, mas terei de mata-la. O seu tom de voz não demonstrara pena alguma, apenas uma leve decepção que foi disfarçada por uma cruel satisfação por proferir aquelas palavras malditas mais uma vez. _Avada kedevra. O jato verde clareou a casa pela segunda vez e os soluços de Lílian Evans cessaram para sempre, mas mesmo assim ela tinha em seus braços o pequeno Harry, que chorou mais ainda ao sentir o corpo de sua mãe frio, o lorde se aproximou com um movimento da varinha fez o menino flutuar ate a altura de seus olhos, o bebe parou de chorar e com seus olhinhos de um verde incrivelmente claro encarou o lorde com uma intensidade que nenhum outro bruxo o fez. _Petulante dês de pequeno, me encarando desse jeito moleque, mas saiba que aqui é o mais longe que você chegara. Apontou varinha para a cabeça do menino e sorriu sem vida. _Nem todo amor de sua mãe pode te salvar, Avada Kedevra. O raio pela terceira vez clareou a casa, só que dessa vez foi mais violento, a casa tremeu com força, o feitiço atingiu o pequeno Potter, mas para a surpresa do Lorde, que ficou sem ação, o jato retornou para si. _MALDITO. Urrou com fúria, seu urro ultrapassou o barulho da explosão que veio a seguir e seu corpo desaparecera, a casa dos Potter desabara com a explosão.

Rabicho se levantou depois de um tempo, escombros estavam sobre o seu corpo então se livrou deles, olhou para frente, a casa do Potter não mais existia, em seu lugar uma enorme pilha de escombros, sentiu pavor, muito pavor, o silencio reinou por alguns segundos, olhou para sua marca negra, só tinha os contornos, a presença do lorde não era mais sentida por ela, então para aumentar mais ainda os eu medo o som estridente do choro de uma criança ecoou pela propriedade arrasada, ele ouviu um barulho enorme e então o corpo de Hangrid cairá a poucos metros a sua frente, se transformou rapidamente em rato e ficou observando o meio gigante caminhar com cuidado entre os escombros e remexer algumas tabuas ate achar um pequeno embrulho onde estava o pequeno Potter chorando.

Harry ao ver que alguém o pegara parou de chorar e sorriu brincando com a enorme barba do meio gigante, em seguida um forte barulho como e de um rosnado e uma luz de farol e uma enorme Moto pousa no chão, dela saiu um homem jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que demonstrava muita dor, ele caiu de joelhos sobre os escombros e gritou em seguida caiu no choro chamando baixinho por Tiago e Lílian, não ligou de primeira pro meio gigante, depois de um tempo o som de sirenes ao longe o fez despertar ele foi até o guarda chaves de Hogwarts.

_Me entregue ele Hangrid, eu sou o padrinho, eu que devo cuidar dele. Falou Sirius Black, seu rosto banhado com as lagrimas.

_Me desculpe jovem Sirius, mas Dumbledore me pediu para não entrega-lo a ninguém. Sirius parecia arrasado, então ele sentiu um cheiro desagradável no ar, graças a sua forma animaga seus sentidos humanos eram ampliados, não muito mas o suficiente.

_Entendo, então leve minha moto, não precisarei mais dela. Falou Sirius a Hangrid, que por um tempo pareceu balançar, por fim aceitou e subiu na moto, quando decolou uma fina garoa caiu como se o céu chora-se por aquele dia. _Eu sei que você esta aqui Pedro. Falou Sirius depois de um tempo Rabicho voltou a forma humana, ele tremia tremendamente.

_Sirius o que ouve aqui? Perguntou tentando disfarçar, mas era impossível, seus tremores e o medo em sua voz o denunciou.

_Eu vou te matar seu maldito, por sua culpa Tiago esta morto e Lílian também. Rabicho se virou e saiu correndo com Sirius em seu encalço.

Harry desperta no meio da noite não com a dor em sua cicatriz, não isso não o incomodava mais dês do ministério, Voldemort vêem tentando manter distancia de sua mente e ele também melhorara muito em oclumência pelo simples fato de não querer dar uma de bobo de novo e correr para as armadilhas daquela cobra albina. Ainda olhando para o teto ele se lembrava de seu padrinho atravessando o arco, ainda sentia ódio, Dumbledore estava errado, não fora o amor que o salvara de ser possuído, não, era o desejo de vingança, ele queria isso, queria fazer cada um pagar por tê-lo enganado, por tê-lo usado, durante as férias ele vinha treinando feitiços dentro de seu quarto, eram os mais diversos que podia imaginar.

E nem ao menos ligou para as cartas do ministério, na terceira que lhe foi enviada ele simplesmente escreveu no verso que não ligava e se quisessem fossem ali tentar lhe tirar a varinha, lembrava de cada trecho daquela carta que deve ter sido entregue diretamente ao ministro Fudge.

"Se você quiser medir forças comigo vamos ver quem ganha, o ministério corrupto que escondeu a volta de Voldemort ou o Menino Que Sobreviveu, aquele que mesmo caluniado continuou pregando a verdade"

Provavelmente fora esse trecho que fizera Fudge calar a boa e as cartas pararem de serem mandadas, durante aquele tempo ele também correra atrás de coisas suas, mandara uma coruja a floreios e borrões encomendando livros de DCAT e mandou uma carta por uma coruja diferente a uma livraria da Travessa do Tranco pedindo livros sobre Artes das Trevas, da próxima vez que ele encontra-se os comensais eles iam pagar. As cartas de seus amigos eram raras, mas quando vinham sempre tinha alguns repreendimento pelo que ele mandara ao ministério, também procurara saber mais da sua situação no mundo bruxo, já que agora ele não tinha nenhum responsável lá.

Doía pensar em Sirius, mas era verdade agora, ele definitivamente não tinha mais nenhum responsável, e quando procurou saber disso por intermédio do Ministério descobrira algo interessante, como ninguém era nomeado seu guardião legal ele agora teria sua liberdade perante os bruxos, seria considerado maior de idade e poderia fazer feitiços e mais algumas coisas, mas somente depois de completar dezesseis anos, o que não demoraria a acontecer, somente mais dois dias. Cansou de ficar deitado pensando no passado então se levantou e ascendeu a luz, não podia praticar artes das trevas num local como a Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas já sabia o básico, ele notara que Bellatrix lhe ensinara algo mesmo que sem querer e ela ia pagar por ter feito isso, a se ia.

Era trinta e um de julho a noite em RoyarKings estava exatamente como a quase quinze anos atrás, as nuvens negras e pesadas tampavam o céu da noite e lá estava o casarão característico daquele pequeno Vilarejo que crescera consideravelmente graças a fabrica que abrira ali, mas mesmo assim aquele Casarão com fama de ser assombrado continuava imponente em meio ao seu enorme jardim, muitos tentaram demolir aquela mancha da paisagem, mas as maquinas nunca funcionavam e diziam que sempre que alguém se aproximava eram tragados pela terra, pois nunca mais eram vistos, durante anos o que parecia gritos e choros vinham da mansão.

A Mansão virara uma espécie de ponto turístico, atraindo centenas de pessoas toda semana, mas naquela noite ninguém queria estar nem se quer em frente a mansão, e como a quase quinze anos duas figuras aparataram em frente os portões imponentes da mansão e quando eles entraram desaparecerem e para quem observa-se bem os enxergariam bem em frente as enormes portas, era como se eles tivessem voado com o vento. Qualquer curioso seria espantado pelas gárgulas que estavam no telhado, com o uivo do vento parecia que eles rugiam a qualquer um.

A porta se abriu do mesmo modo que da ultima vez que Lorde Voldemort esteve ali, dentro do casarão estava a figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, em seus pulsos marcas roxas do que parecia ter sido algemas de aço e em seu rosto cortes, ela nunca esqueceria do castigo que seu lorde lhe dera graças ao Potter.

_Mestre. Falou Bellatrix em tom meio que enlouquecido e fanático, provavelmente Voldemort poderia lhe estraçalhar que ela acharia que teria merecido aquilo. _Finalmente.

_Sai da frente. Ordenou Voldemort rispidamente adentrando na mansão seguido pelo mesmo loiro de anos atrás, só que a única diferença era que ele estava mais velho. _Lucius, como ela esta? Perguntou ao seu acompanhante.

_Por quase quinze anos nos a vemos moldando para servir-lhe, quando completou oito anos matou o seu primeiro professor. Falou Lucius em tom serviçal, tinha sido solto de Azkaban somente para aquele momento. _Não tive tempo de vir aqui ano passado por causa dos planos do Mestre, mas Narcisa vem acompanhando cada passo dela.

_Eu a vi mestre, ela é forte matou o comensal que ia lhe entregar a comida com um simples feitiço cortante sem varinha. Falou Bella em tom feliz. _Pelo que eu vi, os Malfoy tiraram toda e qualquer força de vontade que ela tinha, a moldaram para servir somente a ti, ó mestre.

_Bom, muito bom. Falou Voldemort. _Leve-me até ela. Ordenou a Bellatrix, esta se curvou levemente e tomou a dianteira, guiando seu mestre por corredores intermináveis rumo ao que parecia ser um calabouço metros a baixo do casarão, com intermináveis túneis que deveriam se estender por todo o vilarejo, eles caminharam em silêncio por cerca de trinta minutos, ouvindo apenas o som de seus passos, então eles pararam em frente ao que parecia ser uma imensa porta de aço de mais de dez centímetros de espessura, em cima tinha uma portinhola, a parede em frente a porta estava repleta de sangue seco.

_Ela esta ai meu Lorde. Falou Bella se curvando juntamente com Lucius.

_Finalmente. Murmurou Voldemort, ele não tinha ido ali dês de seu retorno, nunca vira sua arma definitiva, mas agora ia ver, ele abriu a portinho-la e viu quase toda a cela pequena em frente a porta, se via uma pequena janela em que mostrava um pedaço do céu lá fora apesar, de perceber que ela geralmente era vedada, ele ouviu o som do vento forte pela janelinha e então os raios da lua iluminaram por algum tempo a cela e ele pode ver em pé, olhando para a janela, uma garota de no máximo quinze anos, cabelos lisos de um azul claro que ia até a cintura, a pele branca, levemente pálida como se não estivesse acostumada ao contato com a luz do sol, apesar dela estar de costa ele soube que ela tinha olhos roxos, suas vestes não passavam do que parecia ser uma camisa anormalmente grande, toda maltrapilha, que uma vez fora branca e agora estava quase negra de tão suja. _Qual o nome?

_Desire. Falou Bellatrix, ao ver o mestre olha-la sorriu mais ainda. _Significa "A Desejada".

_Nós seguimos suas ordens, eliminamos todo e qualquer sentimento dela a força, a fizemos ser apenas uma maquina, um mero boneco que lhe servira sem pestanejar.

_Desire, sim, ótimo nome, ela será desejada por meus inimigos, mas será minha, ela será a arma definitiva. Falou Voldemort em tom lunático, era uma felicidade mórbida, ali estava aquela que lhe faria soberana perante os seus inimigos. _Em breve meus inimigos cairão perante a minha arma e pa... Voldemort parou de falar um grande abalo mágico foi sentido no ar, era como se algo tivesse mudado, ele notou que seus servos também notaram e olhavam para o teto assustados, alguma coisa grande aparecera ou estava para aparecer, de repente o som de algo batendo contra a porta de aço foi ouvido, Voldemort olhou para a cela e viu lá Desire com seu belo rosto sem expressão alguma golpeando a porta com as mãos nuas, uma aura azulada a circulou e do nada uma grande explosão.

A porta de aço fora arrancada das dobradiças e lançada para a parede, todo o corredor tremeu com força, algumas pedras caíram e uma forte poeira cobriu a visão de todos. Voldemort, que tinha saído do caminho a tempo ficou impaciente e com um aceno da mão a nuvem de poeira sumiu, Lucio e Bellatrix se postaram ao seu lado e então os três viram em pé, no corredor, Desire olhando para o teto como se visse muito alem dele, não ligava para os três.

_Volte para cela. Ordenou Bella em tom firme, a garota a olhou por um instante, seus olhos roxos não demonstravam sentimentos, o que causou um certo arrepio na comensal, que puxou a varinha. _Crucio. Gritou, mas a garota apenas dera um passo para trás e a maldição passou a centímetros dela em seguida ela simplesmente ergueu a mão direita e apontou para Bella, que fora arremessada para traz com uma força tremenda, como se algo tivesse batido em seu peito Lucio, puxou a varinha no susto, mas já era tarde, seu corpo fora içado no ar e batera com força no teto e depois caiu no chão quase inconsciente.

_Isso, é assim que tem de ser, forte e poderosa e ao meu serviço. Falou Voldemort em tom satisfeito, ele olhava para Desire com um desejo imenso, ele a queria para si de todas as maneiras. _Agora venha para o seu mestre. Falou, mas Desire nem ao menos se mexera, apenas o encarou, seus olhos roxos encontraram os vermelhos, ela parecia não reconhece-lo. _Eu ordenei que você viesse ate mim. Repetiu o Lorde, mas a garota pareceu não ligar e olhou mais uma vez para o teto, algo em seu peito dizia que tinha de sair dali, instinto talvez, ela não sabia o que era nunca sentira aquilo, não lembrava de sentir alguma coisa mesmo, não ligou para a voz fria do que parecia ser seu mestre. _Impertinente. Gritou Voldemort, mas viu a aura azul a circular e do nada se intensificar e por fim mais uma explosão, mais forte, a nuvem de poeira se ergueu mais uma vez, só que mais densa do que antes, o teto tremera com muita força, algumas pedras caíram dele e quando a poeira foi varrida pela segunda vez pelo Mestre das Trevas a garota não estava mais ali. Um urro de fúria se apossou de todo o vilarejo assustando animais e pessoas, uma voz fria e sem vida, parecia que a cria da besta tinha saído do inferno, os gárgulas da mansão ganharam vida e começaram a varrer os terrenos com seus olhos, alguns levantaram vôo. _TRAGAM-ME ELA DE VOLTA, EU JURO QUE AQUELE QUE A TRAZER DE VOLTA RECEBERA HONRIAS ACIMA DE QUALQUER COMENSAL. Urrou o mestre das Trevas em seu estado extremo de fúria, Bellatrix e Lucio se levantaram rapidamente e se curvaram e sumiram antes que seu mestre resolvesse descontar sua fúria neles.

Harry olhava para o céu na rua dos Alfeneiros, já passara da meia noite, ou seja, já era trinta e um de julho, ele acabara de completar dezesseis anos, mas ele sabia que tinha de esperar a hora exata, olhou para o relógio, faltava apenas dez minutos para a uma, hora exata de seu nascimento, ele sabia o que ia acontecer, graças ao gringotes. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu limpo, uma brisa passou pela rua, os vizinhos estavam em suas casas, pelo menos a maioria já que muitos filhos deles estavam na balada, no céu algo lhe atraiu a atenção, parecia uma estrela que brilhava mais do que as demais, fixou o olhar nela então percebeu que ela parecia se movimentar, depois de alguns segundos ele constatou que ela se movimentava e era em sua direção, a luz vinha muito rápido, ele recuou alguns passos e ia se virar quando a luz lhe atingiu no peito.

O Moreno sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado para trás, uma força tremenda lhe apertava o peito, ia cair de costas, sentiu seu próprio coração parar por alguns segundos, o sangue parou de correr, sua própria mente pareceu parar de funcionar, a escuridão reinou a sua frente, era como se estivesse morto, flutuando em uma imensidão de trevas, tentou respirar, mas lhe doeu os pulmões, então quando sentia que ia realmente bater no chão seu coração voltou a bater, seu sangue a correr, e notou que não havia nem ao menos saído do lugar, buscou ar como se nunca tivesse respirado na vida, seus pulmões ainda doíam, sentiu algo intenso, dentro de seu peito que se espalhou por todo seu corpo como sangue, era poder, muito poder, agora sim ele poderia ficar mais forte, fez um aceno com a mão e todas suas coisas que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto foram jogadas para dentro do malão, que se fechou sozinho, sim agora estava pronto. Olhou para o relógio, eram uma e um exatamente, sorriu consigo mesmo e relaxou, seus amigos viriam as dez da manha para lhe buscar e leva-lo a Ordem da Fênix, não sentia sono, não gostaria de voltar lá, mas não poderia pensar nisso, suspirou e decidiu dar uma volta, apesar de ser madrugada avançada sabia que ninguém estranharia isso já que o Filho dos Dursley´s dês do começo do verão voltava quase ao amanhecer para casa, então saiu sem notar o abalo que se seguiu no seu despertar.

Harry estava sentado num dos poucos bancos que estavam inteiros no parque que ficava perto da Rua dos Alfeneiros e tudo graças a Duda e sua gangue, um bando de desmiolados que seguiam o mais forte, provavelmente quando aparecer alguém mais forte que Duda eles deixariam a bola de banha com pernas de lado, se bem que o porco de peruca tinha emagrecido um pouco e ganhado poucos músculos graças ao Boxe, mas ainda sim parecia um filhote de baleia rosado. Parou de pensar no primo e passou a apreciar o ar da madrugada, não era frio, estava muito fresco, uma leve brisa lhe bagunçava mais ainda seus cabelos, fechou os olhos por um instante onde seu corpo relaxou por completo, depois de quase um minuto olhou para seu relógio de pulso que havia consertado com um simples "Reparo", já era quase cinco horas, não ligou, seus tios não reclamariam que ele chegou tarde, afinal estavam morrendo de medo, não da ameaça dos membros da Ordem, mas sim do próprio sobrinho que andava mais calado que o normal e carregada uma certa aura sombria a sua volta, sem contar que ele do nada começara a usar feitiços a torto e a direito, riu ao lembrar como sua tia quase desmaiara ao ver sua louça se lavando sozinha em quanto Harry tava tomando um suco.

Um barulho o fez despertar, olhou para o horizonte, uma fina linha rósea emanava, o sol estava nascendo, mais uma vez o barulho vinha das moitas e arvores atrás do banco em que estava sentado, ficou quieto por alguns segundo, mas não se levantou, provavelmente era apenas algum gato. Então um jato vermelho sangue passou a centímetros de seu rosto, olhou para cima e viu uma garota, ela estava simplesmente o pulando como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ainda no ar ela olhou para baixo e ele pode encontrar aqueles olhos estranhamente roxos. Quando ela tocou o chão ela não correu apenar de arfar um pouco, demonstrando que ela estava correndo de algo, então ele a observou sem nem ao menos se levantar, a viu se virando para ele e notou, era muito bonita, belo corpo, ou pelo menos parecia, visto que ela estava trajada com o que parecia ser um trapo muito longo e marrom, viu pontos vermelhos, notou que era sangue seco, mas não ligou, ficou em pé, notou a pele branca dela, era como se ela nunca tivesse visto o sol, os cabelos azuis, lhe davam uma aparência exótica e na sua opinião encantadora, e aqueles olhos roxos que não demonstravam nada do que ela pensava, um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha, ele sabia que ela não era normal, era forte, muito forte, não soube como descobriu isso, mas não ligou, começou a caminhar a te ela de forma despreocupada, era esse jeito frio de agir que assustava seus tios.

_Oi. Falou Harry se achando meio bobo por começar a falar assim, mas sorriu a garota retribuiu, notou que ela ficava muito bonita quando fazia isso, mas a viu ficar surpresa pois levou a mão aos lábios como se estranha-se o gesto, ela o encarou bem nos olhos ele viu que ela parecia suja, levantou uma sombrancelha em sinal de curiosidade. _Qual o seu nome?

_Desire. Respondeu a garota levando pela segunda vez a mão a boca, aparentemente ela não estava acostumada a ouvir sua própria voz, que por sinal era bem bonita e aparentemente calma, Harry riu com isso, ela parecia um tanto inocente, se não fosse o ar meio perigoso a sua volta, ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e notou que ela fechou os olhos ao toque e tremeu levemente, não soube se por medo ou por ter gostado, notou um certo barulho atrás de si mas não ligou, não ainda.

Bellatrix juntamente com uns sete comensais caminhavam pelo estranho parque trouxa, eles seguiram uma pista da arma de Voldemort até aquele lugar, aparentemente ela queria chegar em algum lugar, ela a tinha visto, mas logo desapareceu por entre umas árvores e com cuidado ela foi naquela direção, notou que Desire pareceu parar e olhava para uma pessoa que estava sentada em um banco.

_Quais as ordens? Perguntou um comensal.

_Quieto. Ordenou Bela tentando ouvir alguma coisa, pareceu achar graça do pobre coitado que estava sentado naquele banco, com certeza ele seria morto pela arma de seu mestre, viu o estranho se levantar e notou os cabelos bagunçados por um instante pensou que fosse o Potter, mas não podia ser, ninguém sabia onde ele morava, parecia que tinha um feitiço o protegendo.

"Qual o seu nome?'

Ao ouvir aquela pergunta Bella notou era o mesmo tom que o Potter usava sorriu internamente mais feliz do que nunca, tinha ido atrás de uma coisa e achara algo melhor, mataria dois coelhos com um só feitiço, ela sabia que Desire não exitaria em mata-lo, então fez sinal para que todos ficassem quietos, se assutou quando viu a garota sorrindo, aquilo não podia acontecer, toda e qualquer emoção fora arrancada dela com um duro treinamento, ela era apenas uma marionete que seu mestre poderia controlar.

"Desire"

Aquelas palavras deixaram Bella em pânico, o maldito Potter estava fazendo alguma coisa, ele estava estragando a arma de seu mestre, o viu tocar o rosto da garota, que fechou os olhos e tremeu levemente, não poderia ficar ali escondida, tinha de parar aquilo antes que o maldito contamina-se mais ainda a cria de seu mestre, se mecheu inquieta e olhou para seus companheiros.

_Vou lançar a marca e depois tacaremos peguem o Potter vivo. Ela parou por alguns instantes. _mas não quer dizer que precise ser inteiro e capturem a arma do mestre. Um sentimento de ambição exalou dos comensais imaginando quais as que honrarias receberiam com a arma de seu mestre e mais ainda com o a captura de Harry Potter.

_Mosmordre. Sussurou Bellatrix e uma explosão verde foi ouvida e vista e a enorme marca negra subiu ao céu daquele amanhecer. _Agora.

Uma forte luz verde chamou atenção de Harry juntamente com a explosão viu a marca negra subir ao céu com toda sua imponência macabra, ele ficou de costas para Desire e escondendo-a a suas costas, notou qeu ela se agarrou a sua camisa. E para sua imensa felicidade quem aparece do mesmo ponto que Desire foi Bellatrix Lestrange, ali estava a desgraçada que ele queria ver a tempos, ele ia mostrar o quanto ela o havia ensinado.

_Sai de perto dela Potter e juramos que terá uma morte indolor. Falou Bellatix e por alguma razão ele percebeu que ela deixara o tom falsamente infantil que usava ao falar come el, parecia que ela estava possessa por alguma coisa, levantou uma sombrancelha em sinal de curiosidade, notou a garota apertar mais ainda sua camisa, viu mais sete comensais pularem por entre as arvores.

_Deixa eu pensar no seu caso. Falou Harry em tom de quem realmente estava pensando naquilo. _Crucio. O comensal a direita de Bella caiu gritando loucamente, a comensal ficou assustada com aquilo e viu aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes com uma sombra de um prazer sombrio, era assustador. _Você tinha razão Bella, tem de se querer muito machucar alguém para lançar essa maldição. Falava o moreno sem nem ao menos desviar a varinha do comensal, a velocidade do Pirralho Potter fora muito grande. _O Próximo. Falou Harry depois que o comensal que estava torturando desmaiara depois de quase um minuto.

_Entregue-nos a garota Potter e poder viver mais tempo. Falou outro comensal Harry apontou a varinha para ele e um jato de fogo voou na direção dele era um simples feitiço para se livrar de vampiros, mas era eficaz contra humanos também, notou ao ver o comensal se debater gritando tentando apagar as chamas com a própria mão e por fim caiu.

_Vejo que finalmente esta brincando como gente grande. Falou Bellatrix meia apreensiva, os movimentos do pirralho eram rápidos e em poucos minutos perdera dois comensais ao seu comando, fez um aceno com a varinha e um fiapo negro subiu ao céu, a pouca luz que vinha do amanhecer pareceu se apagar e descendo do céu vinha três dementadores enormes e já com seus capuzes baixos mostrando o rosto sem olhos e a boca que sugava a felicidade, ele ouviu ao fundo as vozes de seus pais, mas notou também que Desire afrouxou o aperto em suas roupas, ela parecia assustada, tremia loucamente então a voz de seus pais se foram ele deu dois passos para frente viu que a garota o soltara ficou mais ereto e lançou um olhar cortante para os dementadores que já estavam no chão e pareceram recuar com aquilo.

_Meu padrinho me ensinou a algum tempo mesmo que sem querer. Começou a falar o moreno achando graça daquilo. _Que se você tiver uma única idéia fixa em sua mente uma coisa que supere seus medos o efeito dos dementadores não lhe afetarão. Ele parou a quase um metro dos dementadores e apontou a varinha para um deles só que dessa vez olhou para Bella. _O meu pensamento é lhe fazer pagar pelo que fez a Sirius é matar a Voldemort é vingança. Faíscas prateadas saíram da ponta da varinha e os dementadores pareciam recuar mais inda. _Expecto Patronum. Uma explosão prateada e os três dementadores foram arremessados para trás caindo no chão, onde um enorme cervo prateado pisoteava seus corpos, que se dissolveram como água podre, em seguida o cervo foi até onde Desire estava e ficou ao lado dela que pela segunda vez sorriu e passou a mão no cervo, que depois desapareceu, a luz voltou, o medo passou pelos olhos dos comensais e o Potter sabia disso, a energia de desespero exalava deles, Bella queria recuar, mas então ela viu as marcas em seu pulso e uma ira imensa se apoderou de seu corpo.

_Se meu mestre não a pode ter ninguém terá. Gritou bellatrix apontando a varinha para Desire a razão deixara seu corpo e mente. _Avada Kedevra. O raio era rápido ia atingir a garota um certo medo tomou conta de Harray que por instinto chutara o chão e em frente da garota uma parede de terra apareceu e logo foi atingido pela maldição da morte, a terra ficou negra e a parede ruiu.

_lesk. Gritou Harry nervoso e chamas roxas fora em direção de bella que protegeu com o braço, ela gritou, as chamas queimavam lentamente sem consumir seu braço, mas a sensação de estar queimando era muito viva. _Mandem um recado para o mestre de vocês. Falou Harry não ligando para o restante de comensais. _Ele criou um inimigo mais forte do que queria, ele criou alguém que não pode derrubar, eu sou aquilo que ele mais teme e derrubarei cada um que aparecer em minha frente ele criou um Vingador.

_Debandar. Gritou um comensal que agarrou Bella pelas vestes e logo desaparatou juntamente com seus amigos deixando o corpo dos dois comensais para trás.

Harry achou aquilo patético e se virou para Desire, ela o olhava de uma forma diferente, ele não conseguiu definir de que forma pois, ela própria parecia em duvida daquilo, ele caminhou ate ela e lhe estendeu a mão e por uma minuto ela pareceu hesitar, mas aceitou, meio que lentamente a mão do moreno, ele começou a andar praticamente a arrastando, por um momento, mas logo ela estava ao seu lado ainda segurando sua mão e pela primeira vez no que parecia ser sua vida ela sentiu algo quente se formar em seu peito e se sentiu confortável apertou mais ainda a mão e notou que ele retribuiu.

_Harry. Falou Ela em tom baixo, ele a olhou em quanto andava, já estavam quase que enfrente a casa de seus tios, o dia já raiara por completo, alguns visinhos estavam pegando o jornal em frente a suas portas e olharam com nojo e preocupação para os dois, o sobrinho delinquente dos Dursleys e a maltrapilha que andava com o outro.

_Não sei o Porque dos comensias estarem atrás de você e nem ligo, não me importo com quem você foi antes de me encontrar mas eu sei que você precisa de ajuda. Falou Harry em tom brando já em frente a porta do nº 4. _Mas eu não vou deixa-los lhe fazer mal eu sinto que devo fazer isso. Os dois entraram na casa ele notou que sua tia já estava aprontando o café notou que estava com fome e se deu conta que Desire também deveria estar então caminhou para a cozinha sem se importar com o que a tia Petúnia iria dizer.

_Mas que coisa é essa? Perguntou Petúnia ao ver seu sobrinho entrar com uma garota que mais parecia uma mendiga. _Não bastava você ficar fazendo não sei o que no seu quarto ainda tem de trazer mendigos para minha casa seu...

_Você quer morrer agora ou mais tarde? Perguntou Harry lançando um olhar cortante a sua tia que tremeu.

_Não ameace minha esposa. Falou Valter aparecendo a porta da cozinha e lançou um olhar de desprezo ao sobrinho e a sua acompanhante. _O estamos mantendo aqui de favor e lhe dando tudo de bom e do melhor então mais respeito com nos e leve essa coisa para fora da minha casa.

_Dursley, eu quero que você fique quieto e se recolha a sua insignificância antes que eu me irrite. Falou harry pegando Bacon e ovos que tia petúnia tinha feito em abundancia, metade daquilo seria para Duda ou seja tinha mais do que o necessário ele pegou dois pratos e encheu um e colocou na mesa. _Sente-se aqui. Falou Harry gentilmente para a garota, que olhou aquilo estranhamente, não estava acostumada a ouvir alguém falando assim, ela se sentou ainda quieta e viu o prato a sua frente. _Pode comer. Falou o moreno, a garota pegou o garfo como se não estivesse acostumada a usa-lo e olhou para Harry este fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça então ela logo começou a comer muito rápido parecia que tinha medo de que alguém tira-se a comida.

_Come feito uma porca. Resmungou Valter ainda em pe.

_JA viu o seu filho comendo? Perguntou Harry e tom cômico e se sentou ao lado da garota comendo um pouco também o casal Dursley se encaram indiginados por serem ignorados.

_EU vou chamar a policia. Falou Valter pegando o telefone na parede da cozinha.

_Meus amigos virão me buscar em poucas horas. Falou Harry com toda calma do mundo e julgo não ser nescessário olhar para os tios pois sabia a reação. _Eu a levarei comigo então cale a boca sente e coma.

_Hora seu... Valter estava vermelho de raiva e avançou para o sobrinho foi muito rápido num instante ele olhava para o seu sobrinho indesejado e no outro olhava para o teto da cozinha notou um grito contido de sua esposa e o peso em seu peito olhou para lá e viu a maltrapilha estava com o joelho em seu peito em quanto apontava o garfo para o seu pescoço. _Tire-a de cima de mim. Gritou Valter.

_Pode solta-lo. Falou harry Tocando Desire no ombro esta relaxou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira comendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. _Agora ouça Dursley. Falou Harry apontando a varinha para o tio ainda deitado. _Meus amigos chegam aqui as dez da manha e se eu encontrar se quer a sombra sua e de sua família nesse meio tempo eu juro que os transformarei em meros vermes rastejantes e demorarei dias se não meses para alertar alguém que possa ajuda-los. Valter tremeu com a ameaça, àqueles olhos verdes de seu sobrinho, eles estavam diferentes, não mais submissos, eles pareciam imponentes e orgulhosos, mas o principal, muito ameaçadores. _Entendeu?

_S sim. Respondeu Valter tremendo.

_Eu sabia que seus poucos neurônios reagiriam se eu pedisse educadamente. Falou Harry em deboche, viu que Desire acabara de comer. _Vamos sair. Falou harry pegando a garota de cabelos azuis pelo braço uma corrente elétrica passou pelo corpo dos dois que se olharam por um instante, em seguida vários estalos foram ouvidos na sala.

_Harry. Chamou Alguém era uma voz conhecida, notou Desire tremer um pouco, parecia acuada, ele foi ate a sala com ela logo atrás dele e encontrou Lupin, Quin, Tonks e Alastor Moody. _A que bom, ele ta aqui. Falou Lupin aliviado indo ate o filho de seu melhor amigo, mas parou rapidamente ao notar aquela garota que se escondia atrás dele, seus instintos diziam que ela era perigosa tirou a varinha e ia apontar para ela se não encontrasse os olhos verdes de Harry o encarando como se o fosse matar.

_Pensei que só viriam as dez. Falou Harry não ligando se seus tios estavam ou não na cozinha, ouviu a porta desta bater com força e ser trancada ou pelo menos colocaram a mesa contra ela.

_Ouve um ataque aqui perto e acharam dois corpos de comensais. Falou Moody em seu jeito ríspido. _Deve ter alguém rondando a sua casa e... O olho mágico do ex-auror parou para analisar melhor a estranha garota de cabelo azulados. _Quem é ela?

_Fui eu que peguei os comensais e pelo que eu saiba um deve estar vivo. Falou como se aquilo fosse algo irrelevante. _Esta é uma amiga ela estava sendo perseguida pelos comensais e Bellatrix estava no grupo.

_Quem é você? Perguntou Tonks olhando para a garota notou as roupas dela e viu alguns arranhões em seus braços mas a pergunta não teve resposta, tentou se aproximar mas encontrou os olhos roxos sem sentimentos cravados em si. _Metamorfomaga exilion. Murmurou rapidamente aquela garota não era normal.

_Tem certeza? Perguntou Lupin deixando Harry confuso.

_Sim não há duvidas. Falou, mas ouviu o som que mais pareceu um rosnado e olhou para Moody, que estava impaciente.

_Depois falamos dessa coisa. Falou Quin notando a impaciência do colega. _Harry Vá buscar suas coisas.

_Esta bem. Falou Harry ele estalou os dedos e seu malão apareceu ao seu lado o que surpreendeu aos demais. _já estava enfeitiçado para quando eu precisa-se dele. Falou dando uma breve explicação. _Vamos?

_Você vai via portal, nós levaremos sua mala e sua amiga. Falou Moody encarando Desire, seu instintos de auror gritavam perigo somente de encara-la.

_Se seu objetivo é interroga-la nem tente. Falou Harry em tom gélido e sem vida olhando para o ex-auror, que tremeu, seus instintos parecia dizer o mesmo com o rapaz, então resolveu não falar nada, afinal quando ele estive-se longe poderia fazer o interrogatório, pegou um jornal velho e amarelado das vestes e entregou ao moreno.

_Abre em trinta segundos. Falou Quin.

_Desire segure o jornal comigo. Pediu Harry a garota assim o fez não sem antes encarar cada um sem demonstrar nada do que pensava nem sentia. _Até mais. Falou Harry aos outros e um lampejo azulado e ele já não estava mais na casa de seus tios.

_Aquela garota é perigosa. Falou Moody.

_Metamorfomagas Exilion são extremamente raras. Falou Tonks com um leve arrepio.

_Vamos relatar a Dumbledore, ele precisa saber disso. Falou Lupin, então os três aparataram, Quin ficara para trás perdido em seus pensamentos, ele sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo, apesar de conhecer Harry a pouco tempo conhecia o gênio dele e se aquela garota estava com ele, então daria trabalho para simplesmente falar com ela sozinha.

_Isso vai ser complicado. Disse aparatando em seguida, mas não antes de mandar as coisas do rapaz para a cede da Ordem.

Harry e Desire pararam de sentir aquela incomoda sensação de que um gancho os puxava pelo umbigo e sentiram o chão voltar para debaixo de seus pés o moreno segurou a garota assim que a viu cambalear ela estava levemente verde o que o fez imaginar que ela nunca viajara com aquele meio de transporte. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção e se afastou levemente da garota e em seguida sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões e suas costelas reclamarem alem de que sua visão fora tampada por uma imensidão ruiva.

_A Harry querido. Falava a Senhora Weasley o apertando mais ainda, Desire olhava aquilo com a cabeça levemente tombada para a esquerda achando aquilo estranho, no primeiro momento pensou que aquela mulher ia atacar a Harry, mas no segundo seguinte a vê abraçando-o e transmitindo um sentimento por ela não definido. _Como você esta? Te trataram Bem? Andou comendo direito?

_Eu estou ótimo. Falou Harry depois que saiu do abraço. _Meus tios foram bem compreensíveis depois dos avisos da Ordem. Falou rapidamente e depois respirou fundo. _ Senhora Weasley, essa é Desire, ela ficara conosco por algum tempo. A matriarca Weasley só agora notou a garota de estranhos cabelos azuis e olhos roxos, bom, não estranhou tanto os olhos afinal no mundo bruxo tinha pessoas com olhos amarelos, então não ligou, a pele muito branca demonstrando que ela não pegava muito sol os arranhões nos braços a roupa imunda que não passava de uma camisa muito maior que a pobre coitada, o rosto sem expressão, os olhos de Molly se encheram de lagrimas.

_Oh querida seja bem vinda. Falou Matriarca Weasley abrasando Desire com tanto carinho quanto fizera com Harry, ela notara, talvez pelo seu instinto materno, o quanto aquela garota sofreu em sua vida, mesmo ela não deixando transparecer, já Desire parecia um tanto quanto chocada, seus braços estavam estendidos no vazio e algo quente lhe aquecia o peito e pela segunda vez em apenas 24 horas confiou em uma pessoa.

_Você é quentinha. Falou Desire o tom baixo e doce demonstrava um sinceridade quase que infantil, Harry sorriu com aquilo, não sabia o por que, mas gostava de ver a garota daquele jeito.

_Onde está o pessoal? Perguntou harry fazendo a Srª. Weasley soltar a garota.

_Fred e Jorge estão na loja, já Rony, Hermione e Gina, bom estes acordaram as seis tomaram café e foram direto para o sótão conversar, parece que ali virou o quartel dos jovens dessa casa. Respondeu Molly fazendo o moreno olhar rapidamente para o relógio, era por volta de sete e meia, ficou surpreso por não notar que o tempo passara tão rápido.

_Bom eu falar com eles e ver se a Hermione ou a Gina não podem emprestar alguma roupa para Desire. Falou o moreno subindo as escadas, mas no terceiro degrau sente alguém segurando sua camisa e vê os olhos roxos de Desire o encarando como se pergunta-se o que devia fazer. _Pode vir comigo. Falou Harry gentilmente sem notar o pequeno sorriso que Molly abrira, então os dois subiram as escadas sem notar os quatro adultos aparatarem na entrada da casa.

_Eles já chegaram Molly? Perguntou Moody sem ao menos cumprimenta-la.

_Chegaram sim e foram falar com as crianças. Falou a senhora Weasley. _Quem era a garota com ele?

_Não sabemos, parece que ela estava sendo perseguida pelo comensais. Disse Lupin preocupado. _Descobrimos que fora o Harry que incapacitara os comensais. Ele suspirou e olhou para as escadas.

_Eles estão entrando no sótão. Falou Moody. _Mais tarde teremos de interrogar aquela garota, ela não é de confiança e se ela se recusar teremos de usar a força.

_Ousa aqui Alastor. Falou Molly em um tom forte que ela só usava quando era contrariada. _Se você simplesmente sequer encostar um único dedo nela vai ter de passar por cima de mim. E saiu dando as costas para os quatro que ficaram confusos, até que Tonks se manifestou.

_Molly deve ter notado algo que só agora eu parei para pensar. Falou a auror fazendo seus cabelos ficarem verde limão. _O que aquela garota deve ter sofrido ou visto por causa dos comensais.

_Não importa, ela é perigosa. Falou Lupin preocupado com Harry.

_O Potter esta tão perigoso quanto ela. Falou Moody, e só ai notou que Quin não falara nada. _Qual a sua opinião?

_Que se vocês estiverem mexendo com ela estarão pondo a mão na boca de um tigre. Falou Quin com um tom simples e direto. _Harry não aceitara nada que faça mal com ela e acredite, pelo que eu vi e li na carta que ele mandou para o ministério outro dia ele vai poder fazer estragos consideráveis.

_Ou seja, não podemos simplesmente controla-lo. Falou Lupin em tom de derrota. _Eu vou falar com Dumbledore. Em seguida foi em direção da biblioteca Black um comodo exclusivo para Dumbledore.

_Alguma coisa esta impedindo o meu olho mágico. Falou Moody depois que Lupin sairá. _E fora o Potter...

Harry parou em frente a porta que dava para o sótão dos Black, viu atrás de si a escada que dava para o andar de baixo, ele bateu a porta e ouviu uma certa movimentação ali dentro, era como se tentassem esconder algo, não ligou e entrou de uma vez e pode ver Rony com um livro particularmente grande, o ruivo parecia lê-lo e o moreno ate acreditaria nisso se não fosse por dois fatores, o primeiro era que os olhos dele não se mexiam e o segundo é que o livro estava de ponta cabeça, do lado oposto o de Rony estava Gina, esta simplesmente segurava o que parecia ser um diário e em uma das mãos uma pena verde berrante, já Hermione segurava o que parecia ser uma lixa de unha.

_Bom eu vejo varias coisas que daria para suspeitar do que vocês estariam fazendo aqui. Falou Harry atraindo a atenção de todos que ficaram surpresos pela presença do amigo tão cedo e nem ao menos se mexeram. _Rony, o livro esta de ponta cabeça, o que explicaria o fato de você não consegui-lo, além do fato de que pela capa ele estar escrito em alemão e você Gina não chega perto de um diário dês do seu primeiro ano e a pena em sua mão é uma pena de repetição mágica, já a Hermione, bom se fosse você que estivesse com o livro tudo bem, mas não, eu te encontro com uma lixa de unha e eu sei muito bem que você nunca se importou para coisas desse tipo. Os três coraram com as observações do moreno, mas a primeira a ter uma atitude foi Hermione a que estava mais perto, e a atitude foi um pouco dolorida ela simplesmente se pendurou no pescoço de Harry em um abraço apertado.

_Você esta bem? Perguntou ainda o abraçando.

_Se você continuar me apertando eu tenho certeza que em pouco tempo não estarei bem. Falou o moreno em um tom divertido, Hermione o solta rapidamente, mas seu lugar logo é tomado por Gina, o que o faz ter pela terceira vez a sensação de suas costelas gritarem, mas esta se soltou rapidamente dele corando levemente, já Rony, este ria da cara de Harry e depois de um tempo foi até ele e lhe deu uns tapinhas na cosa como boas vindas. _Bom, respondendo a pergunta, sim, eu estou bem, vim mais cedo por causa de um ataque na rua dos alfeneiros e eu quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês. Ao dizer isso ele saiu de frente da porta, revelando a presença de Derire, esta estava um tanto quanto intrigada, queria saber o por que de terem abraçado a Harry e o que era aquele ar amistoso entre os quatro, notou as duas garotas a observar atentamente, a de cabelos castanhos tinha os olhos muito analíticos e a ruiva tinha um ar intrigado. _Esta é Desire uma amiga minha. Ao Dizer aquilo Hermione abriu um sorriso grande e acolhedor o que fez Desire estranhar, não notou nada agressivo nela, muito menos na ruiva, que também sorria abertamente. _Hermione será que você poderia emprestar algumas roupas para ela? Perguntou o moreno vendo que Desire, pouca coisa mais alta que Hermione e já que gina era a menor as roupas iam ficar muito apertada. _Só ate eu comprar algumas coisas para ela.

_Sem problemas. Falou Hermione pensativa esta olhou de esguelha para Gina e o moreno não soube se aquilo ia ser uma boa idéia, viu a morena tentar pegar Desire pela mão, mas esta recuou e foi rapidamente para o seu lado praticamente se escondendo a suas costas. _Pode vir eu não mordo. Falou Mione achando um pouco estranha aquilo.

_Quero ficar com o Harry. Falou Desire em tom baixo Rony, Hermione e Gina notaram que o tom dela era muito calmo, não estranharam a falta de demonstração de sentimentos, afinal pensaram que ela fosse apenas alguém fechada. _O harry me troca. Aquelas palavras saíram em tom infantil, mas fez o moreno corar levemente e Rony olha-lo com intensidade, ja as garotas pareciam achar graça naquilo.

_Pode ir com elas. Falou o moreno ainda meio que corado. _Elas são de confiança. Desire analisou aquelas palavras por alguns segundos, mas não deu sinal de que ia sair de perto dele. _Ela passou por muita coisa e aparentemente não esta acostumada com gente em volta dela. Explicou o moreno em tom cansado. _Ela estava sendo perseguida pelos comensais... Em seguida ele contou detalhadamente de como a conhecera ate o momento em que eles chegaram ali.

_Meu deus. Falou Hermione chocada apesar de não ter muita coisa sobre Desire achou logo de cara que ela fora mantida refém até conseguir escapar, isso explicaria a falta de confiança nas pessoas, mas ela parecia tão apegada a Harry. _Vamos fazer assim, nos vamos até o quarto da Gina e em quanto você se troca o Harry fica esperando do lado de fora da porta. O tom de Hermione era amistoso e calmo Desire não sabia o que fazer olhou para Harry este sorriu e afirmou com um aceno.

_Sem Harry eu não vou. Falou a garota de cabelos azuis.

_Pelo jeito você arranjou uma esposa em Harry. Falou Rony brincando com o amigo que corou levemente mas devolveu o sorriso debochado do amigo.

_E você deveria agir rápido antes aquela que você quer que seja sua esposa arranje outro. Falou Harry olhando de soslaio para Hermione esta corou fortemente em quanto as orelhas de Rony se camuflavam com seus cabelos, em quanto isso o moreno pareceu pensar em algo. _Suas coisas estão no mesmo quarto do ano passado? Perguntou o moreno a Gina visto que os seus outros dois amigos não falariam por alguns segundos, a ruiva apenas afirmou com um aceno da cabeça então o moreno fechou os olhos e se concentrou no malão de Hermione, não era difícil vizualiza-lo, afinal já o vira centenas de vezes, apesar que poucas ele estava aberto, então pegou a varinha e fez um aceno circular, o malão apareceu em um canto do quarto em quanto os outros ficavam surpresos, ele apenas encolheu os ombros. _Muito bem, você não precisa sair daqui mas como creio eu que você não vá se trocar bem a vista minha nem do Rony. Nessa hora o ruivo suspirou meio que decepcionado recebendo um olhar assassino de Hermione JÁ Harry não ligou muito, sabia que o ruivo tava preso, muito bem na coleira, apesar de não admitir, então fez outro aceno com a varinha, o que pareceu uma grande cortina dividiu o sótão, que já era espaçoso quase que ao meio.

_Eu ainda não acredito que você continua desafiando o ministério. Falou Hermione chateada afinal sempre fora muito apegada as regras, já o moreno a olhou como se ela estivesse apenas brincando e nem ligou. _Muito bem, vocês dois fiquem AQUI em quanto eu e Gina a trocamos. Falou Hermione que juntamente com a ruiva ia atravessar as cortinas.

_A Gina vai me fazer outro favor. Harry olhou para Desire e esta pareceu compreender e seguiu Hermione para alem da cortina sem questionar, em quanto a caçula dos Weasley´s ficou olhando o moreno. _Gina eu quero que você vá lá em baixo e juntamente com sua mãe vá ao beco diagonal, passem no Gringotes e peguem ouro o quanto precisar e uma sacola a mais para mim com o outra vocês deverão comprar roupas para Desire todo tipo de roupa.

_Por que você não vai com ela? Perguntou Gina.

_Voldemort está nervoso. Falou passando a mão pela cicatriz em sua testa. _Ele não sabe que eu ainda sinto sua mente, bom provavelmente se Desire for alguém importante ele ira por vigias nos quatro cantos da Inglaterra e alem vocês duas saindo não levantara suspeitas, sei que meus materiais serão comprados pela ordem, mas roupas, principalmente femininas, bom, somente mulheres poderiam comprar isso sem levantar suspeitas e não creio que Tonks seja alguém, hum, que passaria despercebida. O rapaz olhava diretamente nos olhos da ruiva que corou levemente, não por que sentia algo por ele, nada mais que uma grande amizade agora, mas a intensidade daqueles olhos verdes fazia parecer que ele via através de suas roupas, se não mais. _Tome. Falou tirando de outro bolso a chave de seu cofre.

_Certo, irei falar com a mamãe. Falou Gina apressada pegando a chave. _Qualquer coisa eu falo que foi você quem pediu.

_A Gina, compre roupas que se ajustem ao tamanho da pessoa e outras coisas que você achar importante, qualquer peça de roupa. Falou harry antes dela sair. _E compre algo para você também. A ruiva quase que parou ao ouvir isso, mas continuou não queria que os olhos de Harry a encarando com tanta intensidade quanto antes. _Hermione como ta indo ai? Perguntou o moreno.

_Harry ela tem algumas cicatrizes nas costas. Falou Hermione do outro lado da cortina. _Algumas parecem ser recentes e são finas e longas. O tom da garota era um tanto chocado imaginando o que fizera aquilo, já os punhos do morenos se fecharam. _E tem mais um problema, mas você já resolveu isso e depois eu falo para você. O moreno ficou meio curioso com aquilo, mas achou que fosse coisas de mulher então resolveu não se meter.

_Rony vá ver como esta o movimento lá em baixo, se perguntarem por mim fale que depois eu converso com eles, mas agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes a resolver. O tom que Harry usara com o ruivo fora um simples pedido, mas parecia uma ordem, o Weasley não ligou, afinal não estava fazendo nada mesmo e desceu as escadas.

_Ela ta pronta Harry. Falou Hermione por de trás da cortina. _As roupas ficaram um pouco menores nela vista que ela é um pouco maior que eu. Falou a morena saindo da cortina. _Venha Desire. Pediu vendo que a garota de cabelos azulados não saia, não demorou muito para ela aparecer, uma saia que ia ate alguns centímetros acima dos joelhos, mostrando parte de suas pernas, a cor da sai era negra e uma camisa normal de cor vermelho sangue, que fazia contraste com sua pele levemente pálida, a camisa era um pouco folgada. _Ela que escolheu a camisa, parece que ela não gosta de roupas apertadas, já os problemas estão relacionados a outros tipos de vestes que...

_Hermione não precisa me dar detalhes. Falou o Moreno vendo que a amiga estava meio embaraçada. _Gina já deve ter ido buscar as roupas para ela, deve voltar dentro de algumas horas. O moreno caminhou ate Desire que estava de cabeça baixa, ele levantou seu rosto com delicadeza e sorriu. _Você esta linda. Falou em tom brando, não viu o sorriso que Hermione deu, mas notou que Desire ficou feliz com o elogio, pois abrira um pequeno sorriso.

_Harry, Dumbledore o esta chamando lá em baixo. Falou Rony aparecendo pela porta, ele parecia meio ofegante. _Parce que é serio.

_O Moody deve ter contado que não conseguia mais ver o que acontecia aqui. Falou o moreno, já Hermione parecia estar em choque, provavelmente se esquecera do olho mágico do ex auror. _Eu pus feitiço de proteção que eu aprendi silenciosamente em quanto eu entrava, ele não verá mais nada. Ele sentiu Desirre agarrar o seu braço e sorriu. _Creio que eu não descerei sem ela. Falou rindo, em seguida saiu com Desirre ainda agarrada em seu braço esquerdo.

_Ela é estranha. Falou Rony distraidamente.

_Ela deve ter sofrido. Falou Hermione em seu tom sabe tudo. _Em suas costas há marcas de agressões e algumas não são recentes, há mais marcas pelo corpo, mas aparentemente foram curadas rapidamente, de forma não eficaz, mas sim de mantê-la viva, ou seja não foram tratados bem.

_O que ela é? Perguntou o ruivo.

_Provavelmente foi uma comensal, ou seus pais foram. Falou Hermione pensativa. _Não creio que ela queria algum mal a Harry, se não ela não entraria nessa casa visto os feitiços de proteção, ela me parece ser fechada mas o Harry também é, mas ela parece ser mais.

_De qualquer forma se o Harry confia nela eu não vejo por que nos desconfiarmos. Falou Rony dando de ombros. _Ela poderia ser ate o braço direito de Você sabe quem, mas se o Harry a esta protegendo quer dizer que ela não é tão mal...

_Você confia muito de nele né. Comentou Hermione apesar aquilo mais parecia uma pergunta.

_Depois do quarto ano passei a não duvidar do que ele diz ou fala. Falou o ruivo olhando pro teto. _Apesar dele não ser tão experto quanto você ele tem o DOM de entrar e sair em problemas como alguém que troca de roupas, é alguém que quando realmente se conhece é impossível de não confiar nele.

_Quando você ficou tão sábio? Perguntou Hermione meia surpresa.

_Influencia sua. Diz o ruivo distraidamente a deixando levemente corada, mas eles ouvem um barulho forte lá em baixo que interrompe o clima que tava rolando os dois se olharam.

_Foi o Harry. Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.


	2. Chapter 2 Um Novo Caminho

Capitulo 2 - Um Novo Caminho

Harry, juntamente com Desire ao seu lado, foi em direção a Biblioteca dos Black, nunca fora lá, pois os adultos acharam que ali seria um lugar nada apropriado para os jovens, um lugar repleto de livros sobre magia negra e suas derivadas, na época lembrava de não ter se importado muito e mais tarde ficara sabendo que ali era o escritório de Dumbledore na ordem. Abriu a porta pesada e grossa, e pego de surpresa viu um jato azulado em sua direção, então ficou estático, não conseguia mexer os braços nem as pernas, apesar de saber que não fora um feitiço como petrificus totalis, pois ainda sentia suas articulações, em seguida um novo jato de luz, que acertou Desire, que também fora pega de surpresa.

O Moreno vira a figura alta e esguia de Dumbledore dentro do aposento, viu um bruxo baixo e careca com grandes olhos verdes musgo e uma rala barba castanha clara o empurrar para dentro da sala, sentia seus pés se movimentarem sem sua vontade, queria parar, ia gritar quando notou que não conseguia abrir a boca, olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu Snape e Moody no aposento, fora praticamente jogado em uma poltrona confortável, a fúria já estava lhe transparecendo pelo ódio, ele estava quase que de frente a mesa de Dumbledore, mas sentado na direção da parede, onde viu uma cadeira de madeira grosseira com correntes negras onde Desire fora depositada, os olhos dela pareciam confusos e olhou para ele, que tentou transmitir um silencioso pedido de calma.

_Desculpe ter feito isso Harry. Falou Dumbledore se levantando de sua mesa, pela porta agora entrara outra pessoa e ele viu pelos cantos dos olhos Lupin, que parecia surpreso, mas demonstrava compreensão, então fechou a porta e jogou um feitiço de tranca nela, ninguém invadiria a sala nem ouviria o que estava acontecendo ali. _Lupin me contou sobre essa garota, ela é perigosa e precisa ser interrogada. Com um aceno da varinha harry sentiu suas cordas vocais voltarem ao normal.

_Soltem-na AGORA. Berrou o moreno a fúria em seus olhos verdes dera calafrios no homem careca.

_Harry ela é um soldado de voldemort. Falou Lupin tentando apelar para o lado sensato de Harry este o com surpresa, conseguiu mexer o seu pescoço e olhou para o amigo de seu pai com escárnio. _Ela é um soldado, um mero boneco sem vontade e emoções, ela foi criada para ser a arma perfeita, ela já matou centenas simplesmente por que foi mandada.

_Foda-se. Gritou Harry para o assombro até mesmo de Dumbledore. _Pouco me importa, se ela quisesse me matar já teria feito isso. Ele parou, por um instante uma sombra passou por seus olhos. _Como vocês sabem disso?

_Snape me contou isso a anos. Falou Dumbledore com seu tom calmo. _Antes de Voldemort tentar matar você ele tinha um projeto em mente, ele sabia que na época não podia realmente expandir seu território para alem da Inglaterra e França, apesar que ele tinha vários seguidores em outros paises, então capturou uma Metamorfomaga Exilion grávida, manteve a mulher sobre um feitiço de controle muito poderoso e a fez ter um filho, a deu aos cuidados de Bellatrix, mas como ela foi para a prisão Lucius Malfoy cuidou do treinamento dela.

_E você não fez NADA? Berrou o rapaz chocado olhando com nojo para o velho que já o havia decepcionado uma vez, mas agora fora de mais.

_Pensei que o projeto não andaria mais para frente, somente a pouco tempo fiquei sabendo que Lucius depois da queda de Voldemort criou o Projeto Dark Angel, onde ele pegaria crianças capturadas na primeira guerra e tentaria molda-las para serem que nem Desire. Dumbledore estava calmo, mas não demonstrava aquela bondade que sempre tivera nos olhos, não, agora ele era neutro ou não ele lembrava o mesmo Dumbledore que estuporara o falso Moody a anos. Um pequeno gemido de dor tira a atenção do rapas de Dumbledore e ele se volta para Desire onde vê o homem careca a encarando fixamente, fios prateados saiam da cabeça da garota para a dele e visse versa os gritos foram aumentando e o homem mexia os olhos intensamente.

_Não achei nada Alvo, ela deve estar sobre algum feitiço. Falou o Homem careca.

_Obrigado Ernesto. Falou Dumbledore em tom amigável e em seguida olhou para Moody e Snape ambos se aproximaram da garota, Harry começou a tentar se debater, Olho Tonto ficou a um palmo do rosto de Desire que parecia assustada e com dor.

_O que você quer aqui? Perguntou Moody em tom áspero, a garota tentava olhar para Harry desesperada, ele viu Dumbledore fazer um aceno com a varinha e a voz dela ecoou fraca como o de um eco distante.

_Harry. Ela o chamou e tom pedinte e infantil.

_De um tratamento bom a ela e vamos ver o que ela diz. Falou Moody olhando para Snape ele aponta a varinha para Desire.

_Crucio. OS berros de Desire ecoaram pela biblioteca em uma intencidade muito maior do que o normal, o que quer que o careca tinha feito com ela antes, provavelmente a enfraquecera muito, Harry sentia o ódio fazer seu sangue pulsar fortemente, ele ouviu sue próprio coração se queimar de ódio, seus olhos escureceram com uma força tremenda, aqueles que observavam a tortura que se seguiu não demonstravam nenhuma emoção a não ser Harry, que gritava desesperado para que eles parassem, foram varias vezes que a maldição da dor for lançada em Desire, sempre depois de uma pergunta, isso já fazia mais de vinte minutos, Harry perdera as noções de tempo, o sangue pulsava em seus ouvidos com uma fúria inimaginável, as palavras de Dumbledore ecoavam em sua mente "É para o seu bem", mas ele não via como torturar ela daquele jeito poderia lhe fazer bem, ele queria matar aqueles desgraçados, queria que eles sofressem o que estavam fazendo a ela.

Harry já sabia de alguma forma que ela era algo relacionado a Voldmeort, mas sentira uma simpatia imensa quando a viu pela primeira vez, sentiu algo diferente, sabia que ela havia sofrido mais do que ele, sabia que ela sentia um vazio tão grande quanto ele uma vez sentira e estava sentindo ultimamente, mas não ligou a partir do momento em que ela demonstrou querer ajuda com o simples ato de agarra-lo pela camisa, não se importou se ela fosse uma comensal ou não. Ouviu um grande barulho a sua volta o ódio praticamente o segara, em seus olhos só se via Snape e Moody que agora faziam feitiços cortantes, então o ápice de sua fúria chegou a cabeça de desire desabou para frente segundos antes dela o olhar com dor nos olhos.

_Mas o que é isso? Perguntou Ernesto assustado quando todos os livros das estantes começaram a ser jogados para todos os lados sem cair no chão, era um tornado de livros grossos e pedaços, uma aura assustadoramente vermelha sangue desprendeu de Harry, que estava de cabeça baixa e quando ele ergueu os olhos eles não demonstravam mais bondade, nem medo, nem desespero, era um verde opaco e sem sentimentos a não ser a maior fúria que atingiu qualquer um que o encarasse, uma fúria assassina que fazia o ar da sala ficar muito pesado, ele parecia fazer força para sair do feitiço e se foi ouvido sons de algo se quebrando, todos olharam assustados para os lados e viram as estantes e o próprio teto estava rachando, a magia do local estava sendo consumida por aquela aura assassina, então um forte clarão vermelho e Harry se pos de pé, Ernesto se colou a sua frente e o empurrou o moreno, deu alguns passos ficando de frente para porta em quanto Ernesto ficava de costa para a mesma.

_Avada Kedevra. Murmura Harry lhe apontando a mão, uma bola verde clara acerta Ernesto no peito, seu rosto se contorce no que parecia ser surpresa e dor, a vida lhe abandona o corpo antes mesmo dele ser arremessado juntamente com a porta para alem da sala, só parando perto das escadas, o barulho fora tremendo, a porta do nº12 se abriu e por ele entrou uma Molly chocada seguida de uma Gina carregada de sacolas assim como a mãe, mas Harry não se importou e olhou para Moody com fúria, o ex-auror tremeu fortemente. _Crucio. Urrou o moreno sua voz ecoou por quase toda a casa, ele não se importava se tinha matado um homem com um feitiço tão poderoso que derrubou uma porta lacrada com magia tão forte que a tornava praticamente blindada, os urros do velho auror preencheram a casa, a cruel satisfação preenchia os olhos de Harry, Molly via aquilo surpresa, mas quando viu o corpo de Desire entendeu o motivo, olhou com censura para Dumbledore que apontou a varinha para Harry e lançou um feitiço estuporante com força, mas o feitiço ricocheteou na aura vermelha e acertara Lupin no peito, o arremessando contra a parede e ao cair no chão já estava inconsciente, os berros de Olho Tonto ainda eram ouvidos quando Rony e Hermione pulavam chocados o corpo sem vida de Ernesto e iam a biblioteca, onde viram o que o amigo estava fazendo. _Veja se é bom Moody, veja e da próxima vez pense antes de fazer isso em alguém que eu conheça, eu quero que essa dor seja a mais forte que você já sentiu em sua vida. Falou Harry em tom frio, um barulho assustadoramente seco foi ouvido o chão abaixo de Moody estava cedendo com a pressão do feitiço, depois de mais três minutos Moody desmaiara sua respiração forte cortes em seu rosto e braços de tanto que ele se debatera, seus gritos ainda ecoavam quando Snape gritara...

_Sectucempra. O feitiço negro fora em direção de Harry, mas rebateu mais uma vez em sua aura vermelha mas não ricocheteou, produziu apenas um corte em sua bochecha,, que sangrou pouco ele levantou o braço e apontou para Snape, que sentiu seu corpo ser içado no ar por algo invisível.

_Você merece algo pior que a morte. Urrou Harry com fúria, com a outra mão ele fez um aceno e um fino flash esbranquiçado acertou o professor de poções na perna esquerda, na altura do joelho, a perna desabara juntamente com uma cascata de sangue, Snape urrara de dor, aquilo fora um simples feitiço cortante que os alunos aprendiam no segundo ano, mas fora muito forte em seguida seu corpo caiu no chão o sangue fluía com abundancia e logo ele estava em choque por falta de sangue, Harry não ligou, foi ate onde o corpo de Desire estava sua aura vermelha se dissipou com o ar ao pega-la no colo, mas a presença assassina continuava no ar, como se fosse um aviso a qualquer um que quisesse fazer mal a garota, ele caminhou até a porta, seus amigos abriram caminho ainda chocados, Gina pegara as sacolas que sua mãe deixara no chão e com um aceno da varinha as fez levitar, via manchas na roupa de Desire e ficou chocada ao ver um líquido vermelho pingar das manchas, o moreno passou por todos sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados e seguiu pelas escadas antes dele alcançar o primeiro andar Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam ao seu lado.

O Quarto de Sirius estava sobre um silencio aterrador, quebrado apenas pelas respirações dos ocupantes do aposento, Desire estava deitada na cama espaçosa, ainda inconsciente, mas mesmo assim agarrava com força a mão de Harry, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado, Rony, Hermione e Gina não ousaram falar nada dês do que viram no andar de baixo, a um pouco mais de uma hora a Srª.Weasley cuidara de cada ferimento da garota de cabelos azulados com um cuidado tão extremo como se cuida-se dos ferimentos dos próprios filhos e sempre resmungava a crueldade que era fazer aquilo em uma criança, parecia nem se importar por Harry ter usado imperdoáveis, ao contrario, parecia achar que aqueles que fizeram aquilo mereceram.

_Eles virão falar com vocês. Falou Harry pela primeira vez em horas, seus amigos que estavam sentados no chão, um pouco afastados, se assustaram e olharam para ele. _Dumbledore ira tentar convencer vocês a entrarem para a Ordem na tentativa de me manter por perto, para que eu não mude de lado pelo que eles fizeram.

_O que realmente aconteceu? Perguntou Hermione em seu tom mais sensato, pelo que vira sabia que Desire fora torturada, ficara chocada ao ver aquilo, então Harry começou um longo relato, detalhado em mínimos detalhes sobre o que ocorreu na sala, de tudo que ficou sabendo e de tudo que aconteceu, o choque e horror estampou o rosto dos três, seguidos de uma indignação imensa, nunca nenhum deles pensariam que Dumbledore, nem mesmo a ordem pudessem ser tão cruéis.

_Estamos numa guerra. Falou Harry por fim fazendo os outros ficarem mais atentos. _Teremos de matar e até mesmo torturar, mesmo eu negando isso até o ultimo momento nos últimos tempos eu achei que Dumbledore tinha a solução, que ele não seria como Voldemort, mas eu me enganei, o velho é só uma versão mais leve de Tom Riddle. O tom seco e frio de Harry ecoou pela mente de seus amigos, que não puderam deixar de concordar. _Essa guerra matara centenas de milhares, será a maior de todas as guerras. Falou Harry, mais uma vez a imagem de campos sangrentos veio a sua visão e quando ele piscou estava de volta em seu quarto. _Dumbledore tentara seduzi-los com promessas de uma Utopia onde trouxas e Bruxos vivem em paz, ele ira querer que vocês se aliem e espera que eu vá junto.

_Não aceitaremos se você não for. Falou Rony.

_Pelo contrario, eu quero que vocês aceitem, mas com a condição de não fazer nenhum pacto que jure lealdade. Falou Harry em tom pensativo e seus olhos escureceram levemente.

_Por que quer isso se sabe o que eles planejam? Perguntou Gina sem entender, ela olhou para seu irmão e para Hermione, uma sombra parecia tomar conta dos olhos dor de mel de Hermione, ela sabia o que estava por vir e depois do que ouvira ela iria seguir aquilo.

_Por que quero que vocês aprendam tudo que podem em quatro meses, que vejam com seus olhos como a ordem é cruel, não sejam levados pelas minhas palavras. A duvida e surpresa se estampou no rosto dos ruivos ali presentes, mas não de Hermione, ela parecia já esperar aquilo. _Por que em quatro meses eu vou declarar guerra ao Mundo inteiro, a Ordem, Voldemort ou ministério não importa, eu vou declarar guerra e vou por tudo a baixo, vou demonstrar o verdadeiro significado de perder aos humanos, vou faze-los dar valor a suas próprias vidas e não a dos outros e depois de derrubar o ultimo tijolo eu reerguerei tudo sobre um novo governo. Susto, sim, era isso que estava estampado no rosto dos três amigos, mesmo Hermione tendo uma idéia do que ia acontecer ficou surpresa, não era exatamente aquilo que ela imaginava, aquilo era milhares de vezes maior do que ela pensara. _EU irei trazer a esse mundo o Apocalipse e para isso entrarei em uma estrada de sangue, precisarei ser cruel e fazer julgamentos frios, não estou forçando vocês a me seguirem, nem ao menos quero que vocês jurem lealdade a mim muito menos que me dêem suas respostas agora, e sim daqui a quatro meses quando o prazo termina, se ate lá vocês acharem que o mundo pode continuar assim, se os Heróis são realmente aqueles que vocês julgam ser, então nossos caminhos irão se separar para sempre, não os culparei, mas se vocês forem meus inimigos, bom, rezem para que não me encontrem em campo de batalha. Nenhum dos três conseguiu dizer nada, seus pensamentos estavam a mil, aquelas palavras ecoavam por cada canto escuro de suas mentes. _Não revelem isso a ninguém em quatro meses, finjam que não sabem, ninguém tentara entrar na sua mente para saber se eu disse nada, eles não querem me enfurecer, mais daqui a quatro meses saberemos se nossos destinos continuam juntos ou se separam.

Nunca o clima na Ordem esteve tão pesado quanto nas semanas seguintes, todos ficaram sabendo que Snape teve de ser internado com caso de perda de sangue excessiva, suas perna fora restaurada ao normal, pois não fora cortada por magia negra avançada, depois de duas semanas ele reapareceu na sede mancando dolorosamente e com pressa, quando viu o Potter sentado na sala nem ao menos olhou para o lado e continuou indo para o escritório de Dumbledore, já o velho diretor parecia ter feito exatamente o que o moreno pensou, numa noite em que pensou que Harry estivesse dormindo chamou Rony, Gina e Hermione ao seu escritório e usou os argumentos em que o moreno havia lhes avisado, os três tinham ensaiado perfeitamente suas respostas e dava para acreditar realmente que eles achavam a atitude de Harry errada.

Assim durante aquele mês os três saiam para treinos de forçados com um Moody, meio debilitado, sem contar que sua paranóia triplicara depois da tortura de Harry, eles também eram treinados por Lupin e já foram avisados que mesmo quando eles estivessem em Hogwarts eles treinariam, sem contar que participariam de missões da ordem para ganharem experiência em campo de batalha, em quanto isso Harry se isolou de quase todos, juntamente com Desire, dentro da própria Ordem, ele soube que tinha vários partidários de sua atitude, entre eles estava Tonks, que teve uma briga muito feia com Lupin, não acreditando que ele pode participar de tal brutalidade sem sentido para com uma criança, jogando na cara de Remo que ele demonstrara tanta frieza quanto uma besta e que aquilo poderia ter sido resolvido com um mero verisetarum e por fim falou que ele realmente tinha se comportado como uma fera não como um homem, aquilo tinha gerado uma certa animosidade entre os dois, que terminaram o curto romance, agora quando os dois se olhavam só faltavam soltar faíscas pelos olhos.

Outros que não estavam satisfeitos com as atitudes de Dumbledore foram os Weasley, nunca a família ruiva se comportara tão friamente com os assim ditos "Íntimos" de Dumbledore, até mesmo a qualidade da comida que a matriarca dos ruivos fazia para os membros da Ordem caíra pela metade, em quanto ela fazia coisas deliciosas a Harry e Desire.

Desire só acordara dias depois da tortura, ainda tremendo, tivera febre a maior parte do tempo, e Harry nem ao menos saia de seu lado, quando ela acordou ele a abraçou jurando que não deixaria mais aquilo acontecer. O moreno achara livros interessantes no quarto do padrinho sobre magia negra e aproveitou que levara seu malão para aquele quarto, onde pegou todos os livros que comprara nas férias, começou a treinar cada feitiço com uma brutalidade quase animal, não se assustou quando Desire demonstrou habilidades em alguns daqueles feitiços, e ainda sem varinha, soubera de como ela fora criada, os dois pareciam bem mais próximos, ela parecia se ligar a Hermione, Rony e Gina cada vez mais, já que não mais se escondia atrás de Harry na frente deles.

A manha do dia primeiro de Setembro chegara arrastada, uma guarda da Ordem foi montada para levar os jovens a estação 9/2, entre essa guarda estava Tonks e Lupin, que precisaram ir em táxis separados para não brigarem, terminou que ela foi no carro com Harry e Desire, esses dois iam juntos e sozinhos com a auror para não chamar muita atenção em quanto os outros iam em carros mais próximos.

_Ei Tonks. Falou Harry tirando o carro daquele silencio incomodo onde Tonks analisava Desire em quanto esta encostava a cabeça no ombro do moreno. _O que é uma metamorfomaga exilion?

_Ela é uma. Falou Tonks em tom simples, o moreno levantou uma sobrancelha como se aquilo fosse obvio. _Bom, não sei ao certo, são raros esses tipos na Inglaterra, mas sãos metamorfomagos incapazes de mudar de forma.

_E como um metamorfomago pode não mudar de forma? Perguntou Harry levemente curioso.

_Esse tipo de metamorfomago nasce com um grande poder, o que faz seu sistema mágico entrar em colapso por alguns segundos e os impede de usar as habilidades comuns de um. Falou a auror em um tom mais técnico. _Eles são considerados metamorfomagos por que sempre tem cores de cabelos e olhos diferentes do normal e eles são capazes de identificar qualquer um que não esteja usando sua aparência verdadeira, pode ser tanto um animago quanto um bruxo. Ela parou por alguns segundos. _Peça para ela fazer isso comigo. Falou a auror mudando rapidamente a cor de seus cabelos para o verde limão e seu rosto ficando mais cheio e bronzeado, os olhos ficaram amarelos e ela pareceu engordar um pouco.

_Desire você pode fazer ela voltar a sua forma original? Perguntou Harry com um tom de voz calmo e carinhoso, a garota, que até o momento estava alheia a conversa dos dois levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Tonks, seus olhos roxos brilharam levemente, então com a mão esquerda tocou o braço da auror, em seguida passou a observar a paisagem como se nunca tivesse visto algo como aquilo.

A mudança de Tonks foi rápida, seus cabelos verde limão e lisos ficaram castanhos escuros e ondulados, os olhos assumiram o azul escuro digno de um Black, a pele ficou branca e parecia soltar um leve brilho, o rosto afinou e ficou muito belo, o corpo pareceu emagrecer mais e ela crescer uns cinco centímetros, seus seios cresceram mais e por ela estar com uma saia parte de suas pernas apareceram e Harry não pode evitar dar uma olhadela, a forma original de Tonks era realmente de uma mulher muito atraente e muito sexy, notou que a camisa dela estava mais apertada, deu uma olhada para o banco da frente onde o Taxista olhou três vezes no retrovisor, a primeira para checar como aquela mulher havia entrado no carro do nada, as outras duas praticamente a secando através do espelho.

_Você é muito bonita. Comentou Harry em tom um pouco mais rouco que queria, seus olhos pareciam brilhar, Tonks corou com o comentário e sua pele branca se tingiu de um tom róseo o que a fez ficar linda. _Por quanto tempo você ficara assim?

_Uma hora e meia em media. Falou Tonks incomodada com os olhares do taxista, mas mesmo assim pareceu se surpreender com sua própria imagem no espelho. _Eu realmente já tinha esquecido como eu realmente era, já que não volto a minha forma original dês dos dezessete anos.

_Acho que você ganhou algumas coisas a mais nesse tempo. Comentou Harry sem disfarçar o tom malicioso, que ele não sabia, que conseguia usar, o que fez Tonks mais uma vez corar levemente. _Bom acho que chegamos. Falou o moreno ao ver que o carro parara em frente a estação os três desceram do carro logo em seguida do táxi a frente Rony, Hermione, Gina e Lupin desceram também o ultimo lançou um olhar profundo a Tonks que lhe devolveu com um olhar seco e frio virando, o rosto para o lado oposto.

_O que você vai fazer com ela? Pergunta Tonks em quanto eles caminhavam ate a plataforma 9/2.

_Ela ira comigo. Falou Harry em tom simples. _E qualquer um que tentar tira-la de perto de mim recebera castigos que nem mesmo Voldemort conseguira pensar. O tom seco e frio os olhos quase opacos e sem brilho, aquilo causou um certo arrepio na auror, mas também uma certa admiração pelo jeito em que ele protegia aqueles que considerava amigos, o resto do caminho foi silencioso, pois Lupin se aproximara deles Rony, Gina e Hermione observaram o amigo e Desire, que estava quase que pendurada no ombro dele, não demorou muito para eles atravessarem para a passagem e já estavam se despedindo dos Weasleys, que por segurança aparataram direto na plataforma, os membros da ordem e aurores estavam espalhados por todos os cantos e eram visíveis para quem olhasse atentamente, pois sempre olhavam para os lados e nem ao menos sorriam ou se despediam de alguém, o moreno notou que Lupin se afastara juntamente com seus amigos e viu que Tonks lhe tocou o ombro como se fala-se para ele entrar. _Me encontre na casa dos Gritos amanha as dez da noite. Falou Harry, a auror que pareceu surpresa com aquilo e ia falar algo quando o rapaz a interrompeu. _E não conte para ninguém dentro ou fora da ordem. Em seguida ele entrou no trem sem olhar para trás, deixando uma Tonks confusa para trás, mas que resolveu ver no que aquilo dava.

A viagem no expresso estava como de costume, logo depois dos membros terem desaparecido Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina começaram a conversar normalmente, mas sem nunca tocar no assunto discutido no dia da tortura de Desire. Esta ultima não passara nem meia hora e cochilara no ombro de Harry, que praticamente não se movia para não acorda-la até que ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e se pos de pé, segundos depois a porta da cabine fora aberta e aparecendo por ela estava Draco Malfoy, juntamente com Crabe e Goyle, ele ia falar alguma coisa quando viu Desire, o rosto pálido do loiro ficou mais pálido ainda, sua boca tremia levemente e um suor brotou em sua testa.

_D-desire. Gaguejou o loiro dando um passo para trás, o medo se instalou no rosto de seus dois guarda gostas, Harry se levantou rapidamente e com um movimento brusco puxou Draco pela gravata da sonserina e o jogou no chão da cabine tirou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para o rosto do jovem Malfoy, que estava surpreso por tal movimento, Hermione suprimiu um grito e Rony observava aquilo com divertimento, já Gina com Indiferença, Crabe e Goyle tentaram avançar, mas com um aceno da mão esquerda Harry os fez voar para trás e bater com força da parede do vagão, fazendo muito barulho, alguns alunos curiosos tiraram suas cabeças das cabines para verem o que era aquilo e viram os dois brutamontes praticamente inconscientes, mas o que eles não viram era o s olhos verdes opacos de Harry demonstrando um fúria e frieza imensa.

_Ouça bem Malfoy, e com muita atenção. O tom quase sem vida carregado de uma sombria satisfação, Desire ainda de pé, só que quase que colada a janela, seus olhos tinham algo indecifrável, talvez medo, não sabia dizer. _Se você espalhar qualquer coisa sobre Desire pela escola ou se qualquer sonserino ou partidário de Voldemort, assim o fizer eu juro que o mato da forma mais dolorosa que eu possa imaginar. Uma pausa curta onde um sorriso assustador curvou os lábios do moreno. _E acredite, eu tenho uma mente muito fértil.

_Quem você acha que é para... Draco não terminou a pergunta, pois Harry pisara com força em seu peito a dor fora grande.

_Eu não estou brincando Malfoy e pergunte a sua tia Bellatrix que ela lhe confirmara. Falou Harry. _Avise seus amigos partidários das trevas ou não que saibam sobre Desire, agora saia antes que eu resolva te jogar pela janela. Harry tirou seu pe de cima do peito do loiro e abriu caminho Malfoy ainda o encarou por algum tempo e soltou um sorriso de desdém antes de levantar.

_Você não sabe o que ela é Potter. Falou Malfoy já do lado de fora da Cabine. _Ela e tão cruel quanto o Lorde, ela ira mata-lo, é apenas um boneco se vonta...

_Silencio. Falou Harry apontando a varinha para o loiro, este fora interrompido, com um segundo aceno o loiro começou a flutuar no ar e lançou um olhar de medo ao moreno. _Eu sou o ser que você mais deve temer Malfoy, não ao seu lorde de merda, nem ao seu pai fracassado, muito menos a Desire, eu sou pior que qualquer um, pois diferente de Voldemort eu não faço planos mirabolantes para me vingar ou matar alguém, não, eu vou direto ao ponto e também não sou que nem seu pai fraco que depende dos outros para se achar forte, não, eu sou forte sozinho, já a Desire, eu não vou comentar nada sobre ela, mas se você a acha fria e sem emoções, experimente me contrariar mais uma vez. Com um aceno da varinha draco percorreu todo o corredor do vagão numa velocidade alucinante batendo com a divisória do outro vagão e só parando no meio deste inconsciente, pedaços de madeira da porta estavam cravadas em suas pernas.

_Você precisava fazer aquilo? Perguntou Hermione, afinal ela era monitora.

_Ele mereceu. Falaram Gina e Rony ao mesmo tempo, Harry apenas se virou para Desire e sorriu e depois se sentou de novo, logo a garota fez o mesmo voltando a colocar sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O Salão principal estava tão bonito quanto todos os anos, as velas sobre as mesas, o céu encantado para mostrar a noite sem nuvens que fazia do lado de fora, os alunos enchendo o salão principal, pelo que parecia os pais acharam mais seguro seus filhos dentro da escola ao lado do maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Alvo Dumbledore, eles não sabiam o quão enganados estavam. Murmúrios de curiosidade se espalharam pelas mesas ao verem a garota de cabelos estranhos sentada ao lado do Potter, muitos diziam que o incidente que houvera com Draco Malfoy, que no momento estava na enfermaria tratando seus machucados, tivera a ver com a garota de cabelos azulados, as pessoas que sabiam quem ou o que ela era souberam que aquilo com o loiro fora só um aviso aos outros, então se calaram e atuaram de forma que parecia que nunca ouviram falar dela, aos poucos o silencio se instalou, Minerva entrou com uma fila de anões, ou melhor, de crianças.

_Conseguem ser mais baixinhos que o ano passado. Murmurou Rony fazendo alguns rir Minerva deu seu aviso e então o silencio reinou, o chapéu seletor não falara nada, mas se mexia parecendo incomodado ou decidindo se falava o que tinha de falar ou não, por fim seu rasgo se abriu e sua voz ecoou.

As sombras caminharão ao nosso redor.

O Vento chegara aos nossos ouvidos.

Com ele a voz do destino.

Cujo dirá o nosso futuro.

Mas não se enganem nem tudo que ele fala se cumpre.

Guerreiro Caído há de se Erguer.

O destino há de se curvar

A Guerra caminha com as sombras

A luz será tingida de Sangue

E as estrelas se apagarão.

Bem vindos novos estudantes.

Aqui vocês aprenderão tudo que precisam.

Mas também aprenderão tudo que vocês querem.

Não pensem que as sombras não alcançam esses muros.

Hogwarts cairá quando as estrelas se apagarem e o brilho de sangue iluminar os seus.

O Sol não nascera e um novo reino será erguido das ruínas do esquecimento.

Silencio aterrador, nunca em toda sua existência a mensagem do Chapéu fora tão assustadora quanto aquela, pessoas começavam a olhar para o lado com medo que algo aparecesse dos cantos e pulassem nelas, Harry apenas observava aquilo com interesse.

_Ele tem um dom de clarividência. Falou Hermione, ou melhor murmurou para que só Harry ouvisse. _Pelo que parece herdado da fundadora da Lufa Lufa, mas nem mesmo os diretores acreditam nisso, nem eu, eu só acho que ele é sábio o bastante para chegar a essa conclusão, afinal é dotado das mentes dos quatro grandes.

_Mione, depois eu quero te perguntar algo. Falou Harry como se não tivesse ouvido nada daquilo, seu tom era vago, não acreditava que o Chapéu tinha poderes de vidente, achava isso tolice, mas acreditava que as palavras dele eram um aviso a quem quisesse mudar, não só a si mesmo, mas tudo em sua volta, depois disso a seleção foi feita, os alunos do primeiro ano pareciam temerosos em chegar perto do chapéu, o que não era diferente de nenhum outro ano para ser exato.

Já passava da meia noite, o salão da Grifinória estava quase vazio, só se encontrava ali Harry, Rony, Hermione e Desire, eles estavam quietos por algum tempo ate que então o ultimo casal de namorados subiu pelas escadas de seus respectivos dormitórios.

_O que você queria me perguntar? Perguntou Hermione sem se conter, olhando diretamente a Harry.

_Quando eu vivia no mundo trouxa sempre ouvia estórias sobre o mundo bruxo, contos de fadas. Falou o moreno ao ver o olhar espantado de Rony e Gina, que mudaram suas expressões para de desentendimentos. _Historias geralmente para crianças. Falou mais uma vez assim os ruivos finalmente entenderam. _Bom, mas os Dursleys não me contavam essas estórias é claro, eu ouvia na escolinha e quando aprendi a ler gostava de ver coisas relacionas, então eu vi algo que só hoje me pareceu estranho.

_O que? Perguntou Rony.

_O chapéu falou de um reino esquecido e então eu lembrei que em nenhum ano aqui em Hogwarts eu se quer ouvi falar de Avalon, muito menos de Morgana, apesar de sempre ouvir falar de Merlin. Finalizou o moreno.

_Morgana? Perguntou Gina aquele nome era familiar. _A sim eu ouvia historias dela quando criança, minha mãe me contava antes de dormir, mas é apenas uma historia e ela citava vagamente Avalon. Hermione parecia chocada por nunca perceber aquilo, afinal a historia de Merlin estava tão ligada a Morgana e a Avalon que era impossível de separar, mas parece que os bruxos assim o fizeram.

_O que vocês sabem da vida de Merlin? Perguntou Hermione.

_Um grande mago que viveu a milhares de anos, dizem que ele próprio descobriu os segredos da vida, os trouxas achavam que ele era filho de um demônio com uma humana, tinha grandes poderes, principalmente de Visões do futuro, descobriu milhares de poções e foi conselheiro de centenas de reis, dizem que ele mesmo colocou algumas proteções aqui em Hogwarts a pedido dos quatro grande. Falou Rony como se aquilo fosse obvio.

_Segundo os relatos dos quatro grandes, Merlin já era velho quando os avós de seus avós ainda eram jovens. Falou Gina distraidamente. _Não se sabe quando ele morreu, já que sua historia se perde no tempo e entra em muitas suposições, mas dizem que os próprios deuses o elevaram ao reino dos deuses e o acolheram ao seu lado, onde ele viveria eternamente protegendo a nos bruxos e feiticeiros. Ela olhou para Harry. _Isso é algo que toda criança bruxa aprende dês de criança.

_Vocês já ouviram falar da dama do Lago? Perguntou Hermione, os dois ruivos negaram com um aceno da cabeça. _Era uma das muitas formas e existências da Deusa, o interessante é que a estória dessas duas figuras a Dama do lago e Merlin se entrelaçam em algumas partes.

_O que nos estamos dizendo é sobre lendas trouxas, mas que faz muito sentido nesse mundo bruxo. Falou Harry explicando aos dois ruivos. _Merlin realmente existiu, o que da grandes chances dessas historias serem verdadeiras, os trouxas tem costume de guardarem registros sobre lendas e historias, algumas não se sabem se são verdades, mas veja bem, Morgana foi irmã de Arhur, o maior rei de toda a Bretanha, um dia ele quebrou Excalibur a espada considerada a mais poderosa então ele clamou ao seu conselheiro, Merlin, sobre o que deveria fazer, já que os inimigos estavam a sua porta, Merlin o mandou ir a Avalon e lá seguir pela floresta ate encontrar o lago de cristal, lá deveria rezar a Dama do Lago por ajuda.

_Artur assim o fez. Falou Hermione continuando a historia do amigo. _E quando ele rezou as margens do lago a água se agitou e de dentro dela saiu a senhora do Lago ela jurou ajudar Arthur lhe entregando Caliburne, a arma que fora forjada pela própria deusa, mas ele foi avisado que assim que ganhasse a batalha deveria devolver a espada, o rei muito grato jurou fazer aquilo e pegou a espada, com ela seu exercito ganhou dos invasores, os submetendo, mas ele fora mortalmente ferido e em seu leito de morte pediu para o seu mais fiel cavaleiro ir a ilha de Avalon e encontrar o lago de cristal e lá jogar Caliburne, o cavaleiro assim o fez mas na hora teve pena de se desfazer de tão poderosa arma e a escondeu quando o rei perguntou se ele tinha feito isso o cavaleiro tinha dito que jogou a espada e nada acontecera, Arthur nervoso e fraco ralhou com o cavaleiro dizendo que ele estava mentindo, o cavaleiro envergonhado disso voltou ao Lago de cristal e jogou a espada dentro das águas e uma coisa surpreendente aconteceu de dentro das águas saiu um longo braço branco que agarrou a espada pela lamina ainda no ar e depois afundou no lago.

_Nunca ouvi falar dessa historia. Falou Gina estava maravilhada. _É uma historia bonita.

_A Historia do rei Arthur é muito grande em sua maioria envolve Merlin, dizem que foi o mago que o treinou nas artes da espada e estratégia e Morgana que era irmã, ou melhor meia Irmã de Arthur, foi instruída nas artes da feitiçaria pelo próprio Merlin, dizem que o grande mago se apaixonou por ela, mas ela esnobou esses sentimentos e Merlin morreu de desgosto, dizem que outra feiticeira o aprisionou na caverna de cristal, o condenando a não sair de lá ate os fins do tempos, mas esta ultima eu acho apenas uma velha lenda de romancistas. Falou Hermione. _Avalon segundo as historia era um lugar mágico e sagrado, diziam que a própria origem da magia veio de lá, uma terra onde Sacerdotisas e Druidas eram instruidos nas magias e costumes naturais e da Deusa ou dos deuses.

_Ja ouvi falar das Sacerdotisas. Falou Gina fazendo Harry a observar. _Bom o termo mais próximo disso é Sacerdotisas da Lua, dizem isso por que ela tem tatuagens da lua em suas testas, eu acho elas não existem mais, foram eliminadas a séculos por seus imensos poderes representarem perigos.

_Avalon existe. Falou Harry, seu tom distraído e seus olhos longe, ele acariciava os cabelos de Desire, que quase dormia em seu colo. _E se tem um lugar no mundo em que se tem informações sobre isso é em Hogwarts.

Os professores se assustaram nas primeiras semanas com o descuido de Hermione nos estudos e principalmente o desinteresse de Rony nos esportes, estes dois tinham decidido que isso não importava mais, tudo que tinham de aprender aprenderiam com os treinos da Ordem que vinham cada vez mais fortes e dolorosos, Gina parecia também não se importar mais com essas coisas, era comum durante a noite os três treinarem em salas vazias, fora difícil para Hermione admitir, mas aquilo era o que tinha de ser feito, e se prender em estudos só ia atrapalhar no momento, já Harry este treinava sozinho e estava quase sempre acompanhado por Desire, ela só não estava ao lado dele quando dormia, os comentários já enchiam os alunos sobre a aproximação dele e da garota estranha, que não fazia nada nas aulas, mas nem mesmo Snape reclamava, outra coisa esquisita com o moreno foi ele ter saido no dia seguinte a chegada da escola durante a noite, e quando voltara não falara nada aos amigos, só parecia imensamente satisfeito com algo. Já fazia três semanas que eles estavam ali e Harry resolveu andar pelos jardins com Desire, o sol brilhava com força no céu azul quando ele ouve alguém lhe chamar ele se volta e vê quem era.

_Nossa Harry eu tava te chamando a séculos. Falou Cho Chang parando para respirar, ela nem se dignou a olhar a Desire que olhava atentamente a chinesa e por um segundo achou que ela sorria de mais para Harry.

_Oi Cho. Falou harry em tom despreocupado, não queria ficar nervoso tão cedo. _Algum problema? Desire que estava meio afastada de Harry simplesmente lhe agarrou o braço e lançou um olhar nada amistoso a Cho.

_A sim, vai ter um passeio em Hogsmeade esse fim de semana. Falou a Chinesa nem se importando pelo ato da garota de cabelos azulados, nem com o olhar frio que recebeu dela. _E eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo? Silencio, uma brisa passou pelos terrenos agitando os cabelos negros de Cho, que olhava a Harry com expectativa, mas convencida que ele aceitaria.

_Não. Falou Harry dando de ombros e em tom simples como se dissesse em outro tom a chinesa não fosse entender.

_Por que não? Insistiu Cho que já havia contado a todas suas amigas que iria ao passeio com Harry Potter.

_Tenho coisas melhores para fazer. O tom mudara, não era simples, mas demonstrava um certo nojo.

_Como o que? Perguntou Cho já demonstrando irritação e lançando um olhar de desagrado a Desire, como se só agora a tivesse notado. _Por uma acaso você não esta pensando em sair com ela?

_Não é da sua conta. Falou Harry achando aquilo patético.

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim Harry. Falou Cho tentando se aproximar mais um passo do moreno, mas Desire se colocou a frente lançando um olhar mortal a chinesa que a olhou com nojo e desprezo. _Você, será que você agora ama essa garota vinda do nada?

_Chang você esta brincando com a sorte. Quem falou não fora Harry, mas sim Desire o seu tom sem emoções e quase sem vida era totalmente diferente do tom doce e inocente que usava com Harry e seus amigos, a chinesa pareceu tremer, mas continuou firme, mas o moreno, bom este olhava com interesse, afinal nunca vira a garota fazer aquilo.

_Pensa que eu não sei o que você é? Perguntou Cho em tom de nojo. _Um mero boneco de você sabe quem, meu pai esta na Ordem, ele sabe tudo sobre você e eu também, nos sabemos que você esta controlando o Harry você é apenas uma boneca sem vida nem emoções.

_Por algum acaso você já não tem mais vontade de viver? Perguntou Harry seu tom veio como o mais profundo e frio vento gelado, os olhos demonstravam um fúria imensa, a grama abaixo de seus pés ficou negra com a leve intenção assassina que desprendia do moreno, Chang se sentiu apavorada por alguns segundos, então rapidamente deu maia volta e saiu correndo. _Tudo bem querida. Falou Harry tocando o ombro de Desire, que ainda olhava com fúria para Chang, como se a fosse matar ali mesmo, o que ele não duvidava, o seu tom frio voltou para um calmo e ela pareceu relaxar. _A Hora deles ainda há de chegar e ninguém mais vai falar isso de você.

Hermione, Gina e Desire estavam no dormitório feminino, as outras garotas nem ao menos entraram no quarto ainda, provavelmente estavam se agarrando com algum garoto em um dos corredores, Hermione e Gina falavam rapidamente em quanto Desire estava quieta, aquilo não era nada fora do normal, mas mesmo assim geralmente a garota fazia uma ou duas perguntas sobre coisas simples, demonstrando um interesse infantil.

_Arg, serio, seu irmão enche o saco. Falou Hermione por fim Gina sorri disso, afinal a morena tava falando de mais uma das dezenas de brigas que ela e seu irmão tiveram.

_Admita logo que você o ama. Falou Gina em tom malicioso, Hermione cora levemente e Desire olha para Gina ao ouvir aquilo, já ouvira aquela palavra mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia, mas não sabia o significado dela, para falar a verdade aquele fora o primeiro dia que ouvira ela.

_O que é amor? Perguntou Desire o tom baixo e desentendido, a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado a fez realmente parecer uma criança que perguntava a coisa mais complicada do mundo, os olhos roxos tinham uma grande curiosidade, Hermione e Gina simplesmente viram que ela realmente não sabia o que era aquilo e depois se olharam e se lembraram da historia que Harry lhes contara na Ordem sabiam que Desire sofrera, fora criada para matar, mas aquilo era de mais.

_Por que pergunta isso? Perguntou Hermione em tom de cautela.

_Por que hoje a chinesa das águias falou algo sobre amor. Falou Desire.

_Conte isso direito. Pediu Gina se ajeitando em quanto Desire contava a historia como se fosse algo normal, não entendendo os sorrisos que apareciam nos lábios das duas amigas. _Você ficou com ciúmes do Harry. Falou Gina.

_Ciúmes? Perguntou Desire.

_Veja bem, o que você pensaria ou faria se visse eu ou a gina abraçar o Harry? Perguntou Hermione em tom calmo como se explicasse algo a uma criança.

_Harry ser amigo de vocês, eu gosto de vocês. Falou Desire em tom mais simples ainda.

_E se você o visse com a Cho? Perguntou Gina.

_Eu arrancaria a cabeça dela. Falo Desire em tom seco e cortante, Hermione e Gina se olharam e caíram na risada. _O que?

_Nada. Falou Hermione entre as risadas e por fim se controlou um pouco. _Bom, é complicado explicar o que é amor...

_Pense assim, é quando você não se importar em fazer qualquer coisa por Harry. Falou Gina achando que por em quanto aquilo servia. _Você tem de aprender sozinha o que é isso, pois cada um sente diferente, pensa diferente.

_Ele esta totalmente enfeitiçado. Falou Cho Chang para um homem não muito alto de cabelos negros e fios grossos, olhos levemente puxados, claramente devia ser o pai dela, que se encontrava na lareira da Corvinal. _Não há duvidas temos de separa-lo dela rápido.

_Dumbledore já pensou em algo em breve um grupo disfarçado de caçadores de recompensa ira atrás dela e estarão autorizados a usarem as imperdoáveis. Falou o senhor em um idioma que para qualquer parecia estranho, mas Cho entendia perfeitamente. _Por em quanto fique longe dela.

_Sim pai. Falou Cho, em seguida a imagem do Sr Chang sumiu. _Aquelasinha vai ver agora.

Hermione estava com um grupo da ordem, fora designada para acompanhar aquele grupo numa missão de campo, eles se moviam rapidamente por entre casas de uma cidade pequena cujo o chão era de terra batida, não sabia onde estava, ninguém contou, olhou para seu grupo, ali esta Olho Tonto, que olhava para todos os lados com seu olho mágico, ao lado dele estava Dunga e um auror chamado Padmore, ela era a mais nova naquele grupo. Eles pararam em frente a uma casa particularmente grande para a cidadezinha, as luzes dentro dela estavam apagadas provavelmente estariam dormindo.

_Façam prisioneiros queremos interrogar o comensal. Falou Moody foi tudo muito rápido para hermione.

Num segundo estava tudo silencioso, então Moody lança um feitiço que praticamente destrói a porta da casa e o grupo inteiro entra e sobem as escadas rapidamente, quando pisaram no corredor que tinham cinco portas um jato prateado passou rente ao seu rosto acertando o braço de Padmore, que urrou de dor, o sangue espirrou, gritos de crianças foram ouvidos, uma mulher loira de olhos verdes saiu da porta que dava em frente para o corredor e entrou numa das portas laterais, foi muito rápido, Hermione fora arrastada por Dunga até o quarto em que a mulher entrara, ambos entraram em seguida com um feitiço que estilhaçou a porta, a mulher estava encolhida num canto tentando proteger duas crianças, um menino de no máximo cinco anos e uma menina de dez, as crianças gritavam desesperadas.

_Fiquem quietos. Ordenou Mundungo em tom forte, nem parecia aquele ladrãozinho brincalhão, seus olhos estavam sérios, os gritos das crianças continuavam, a mulher olhava com pavor para os estranhos, com medo do que eles poderiam fazer com suas crianças, Hermione ouve um grito masculino, a mulher loira grita alg,o ela não conseguiu distinguir, estava tudo muito rápido. _Queremos informações e queremos agora ou seremos obrigados a usar métodos mais persuasivos. Aquelas palavras chocaram não só a mulher loira, mas também a Hermione.

_E-e-eu não sei de nada. Gaguejava a mulher aterrorizada.

_Resposta errada. Falou Mudungo. _Crucio. Os berros da mulher encheram o quarto Hermione desviou os olhos queria tampar os ouvidos, mas não pode, as crianças estavam petrificadas, a mãe se debatia em sua frente, o menino se levantou e pulou em direção de Mundungo, já morena reprimiu um grito antes de Dunga com as costas da mão livre acertar o rosto do menino com força, que caiu de costas no chão então em seguida a maldição cessou, a mulher parou de gritar, o choro das crianças ainda eram evidentes, os gritos do homem também parara. _Agora, onde estão as plantas?

_Não sei, eu juro que não sei. Murmurava a mulher, dores passavam por todo o seu corpo.

_Vamos ver então se você se lembra se, quem sabe, eu brincar com seus filhos. Aquele tom cruel de Dunga não combinava com o brincalhão que ele usava com Fred e Jorge, aquilo era doentio, ele apontou a varinha para a menina, que olhava do irmão ainda caído e da mãe tremendo então por fim os olhos dela se encontraram com o de Hermione como se pedisse ajuda, em seguida mais uma vez a maldição da dor fora proferida, a garota cairá no chão gritando fortemente, se debatendo, a mulher implorava para que parasse aquilo, Hermione se sentiu enjoada, nojo se espalhou por seu corpo por um dia ter achado Mundungo alguém bom, meio atrapalhado, mas bom, então os gritos cessaram ela, só ouvia seu coração seus olhos cor de mel ficaram escuros e olhou para Dunga, que exibia um sorriso em seu rosto, não deixaria mais ele fazer aquilo.

_Avada Kedevra. Murmurou Hermione em tom seco e forte, aprendera aquele feitiço com a ordem, os malditos deveriam cair com o que ele próprios ensinaram, o raio verde fez todo o quarto tremer, Mundungo fora arremessado para a janela, logo acima da garota, que parou de gritar instantaneamente, os olhos ainda abertos do membro da ordem exibiam surpresa misturado com o sorriso ainda satisfeito em seus lábios, Hermione foi rápida, reconstruirá a porta antes que Moody e Padmore tivessem tempo de ver o que foi aquilo e com um feitiço negro simplesmente blindou a porta, foi até a mulher e se abaixou, ela recuou um pouco ante a aproximação da jovem. _Pegue seus filhos e fuja para longe, vão para a casa dos gritos, lá ninguém pensaria em encontra-los, eu quero ajudar agora vá. A mulher ainda fraca arrumou forças não sabe da onde, lançou um olhar agradecido a Hermione e em seguida pegou seus filhos e com um barulho seco desaparatou, já Mione apontou a varinha para si mesmo sabendo que logo Moody conseguiria derrubar a porta e brandiu. _Estupefaça. O jorro vermelho saiu de sua varinha e lhe acertou no peito a arremessando para trás batendo na parede e ficando inconsciente.

Harry entrou na enfermaria acompanhado de Rony, Gina e Desire, eles viram Moody parado ao lado do leito de Hermione, que parecia estar dormindo, mas o moreno olhou atentamente, ela só estava fingindo, a respiração estava forte de mais para alguém que dormia ou fora estuporado, ele chegou perto de Moody e lhe lançou um olhar sem vida, o ex-auror recuou diante daquilo.

_Quem foi o homem morto que fez isso? Perguntou Harry o tom seco de voz saiu arrastado, Madame Pomfrey tremeu com aquilo.

_Estavamos em missão, ela e Mudungo estavam vigiando um cômodo quando alguém usou a maldição da Morte, Mundungo morreu e quem eles estavam vigiando fugiu. Falou Moody como se aqueles olhos verdes simplesmente controlasse sua vontade. _Ela aparentemente foi estuporada.

_Quem eram? Pergutou Harry em tom mais incisivo.

_Três perigosos partidários das trevas. Falou Moody começando a se afastar em direção da porta. _Vou reportar isso a Dumbledore.

_Vocês três tem de deixar ela dormir. Falou a enfermeira tentando expulsar os jovens dali.

_Ela não vai passar a noite aqui. Falou Harry ainda usando o tom seco. _Não deixarei ela na mão da ordem para que eles simplesmente a interroguem de maneira tão gentil quanto fizeram com Desire. Os Lábios de Madame Pomfrey viraram apenas duas linhas, mas ela não conseguiu retrucar, apenas se afastou reclamando e entrou em sua sala no final da enfermaria. _O que realmente aconteceu Hermione? Rony e Gina não entenderam direito o que Harry falou, mas logo viram Hermione se sentar na cama.

_Não eram três perigosos partidários das trevas. Falou Hermione, o tom vago e triste, os olhos baixos. _Era apenas uma mãe tentando proteger seus filhos. Ela parecia ter dificuldade em falar aquilo, Rony ia interromper quando Harry colocou o braço em seu peito o impedindo. _Mundungo, o mesmo Dunga que fazia brincadeiras conosco torturou a mãe em busca de alguma planta, provavelmente de um esconderijo de Comensais, uma das crianças tentou impedir e ele a golpeou com força ela caiu de costas chorando por não poder ajudar a mãe e por fim ele se deu por satisfeito em torturar a mulher e passou a torturar a menina para ver se a mãe dizia o que ele queria saber, eu a vi olhando em meus olhos com medo antes de sofrer a maldição Cruciatos, eu ouvi os gritos em meus ouvidos, senti nojo, me senti enjoada. Lagrimas rolaram pela face de Hermione, em um ato estranho Desire a abraçou e começou a acariciar seus cabelos, ela mesma não sabia por que fazia isso, mas não gostara de ver Hermione chorar. _Então eu matei o Dunga, ele merecia morrer, ele tinha de morrer. O Choque se estampou no rosto dos Weasley, aquela não era a Hermione que eles conheciam, o tom frio que ela usou para falar aquilo, um que de satisfação e a certeza iminente de que aquilo fora certo.

_Ele foi o primeiro de muitos. Falou Harry em tom normal. _Não importa o lado que vocês escolham vocês terão de matar, não por que querem, mas por que lhes mandam, mas ao meu lado vocês não farão isso em vão. Falou Harry ele passou a mão nos cabelos da amiga e a abraçou também. _Não se preocupe Hermione, eu estou aqui, nós estamos aqui, não te julgaremos por isso, nós sabemos que ele mereceu.

_Eu mandei a mulher e os filhos para a casa dos gritos. Falou Hermione entre o choro. _Alguém tem de ajuda-la.

_Shiii. Falou Harry tentando acalmar a amiga lançou um olhar seco a Rony que parecia estático como se o repreendesse. _Eu cuido disso, mas agora vamos sair daqui. Ele ajudou Hermione a ficar em pe passou por Rony sem nem ao menos olha-lo muito menos para Gina e ainda ajudando Hermione saiu da enfermaria sendo seguido por Desire.

_Como ela ta? Perguntou Rony entrando no espaçoso quarto que se transformou a sala precisa, uma cama grande com cobertores vermelhos cobriam o corpo de Hermione.

_Esta bem, só precisa descansar. Falou Harry, Desire estava ao lado de Hermione em quanto o moreno estava sentado em um canto da sala em frente a lareira. _Ninguém poderá entrar nessa sala sem ser nos cinco. Falou mais uma vez. _Você sabe que o que eu disse é verdade. Falou Harry a Rony que se sentara ao seu lado em um sofá que apareceu do nada.

_É o que mais me assusta. Falou Rony.

_Em breve você sairá em uma missão da Ordem, não sei se vai ser igual a da Mione, mas depois dela você verá quem esta certo ou não. Falou Harry em tom neutro se levantando. _Desire, por favor não deixe ninguém além de Rony, Gina e Eu entrar nessa sala. A garota desviou os olhos de Hermione e olhou para o moreno em seguida fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça, depois disso o moreno saiu da sala.

Harry adentrou na cozinha de Hogwarts, já era tarde, mas era como se os elfos sentissem sua aproximação, pois ali estava dezenas em sua frente esperando receber qualquer ordem, mas o moreno não ligava pra nenhum deles procurou com os olhos o único elfo que lhe interessava e o encontrou pulando atrás de todos, parecia que queria lhe chamar atenção.

_Vocês poderiam fazer suprimentos para duas semanas pra mim? Perguntou Harry, os elfos logo se agitaram e saíram correndo para todos os lados fazendo diversas coisas. _Coloque algo para crianças de Cinco e dez anos. Pediu mais uma vez os elfos atendiam o pedido ligando fornos e preparando as mais diversas coisas, o único elfo que não se mexia era Dobby, que observava a Harry ainda de longe. _Olá Dobby, vim te ver.

_Harry Potter vem Ver Dobby. Falou o elfo abrindo um imenso sorriso. _Dobby se sentir feliz, afinal Harry Potter se lembrar de Dobby.

_Nunca me esqueci de você meu caro amigo. O elfo quase que pulara no moreno ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

_Harry Potter ser bruxo bom, considerar o pobre Dobby amigo. Falou Dobby em tom choroso.

_Dobby, você poderia me fazer um favor?

_Tudo que Harry Potter pedir. Falou Dobby.

_Primeiro me diga se Winky aceitou ser elfo de Hogwarts? Perguntou o moreno as grandes orelhas do elfo murcharam.

_Winky não aceitar, pois Winky não querer trabalhar aqui, mesmo que Dobby fale para ela. Falou Dobby. _Ela quer trabalhar em casa de Família senhor.

_Muito bem Dobby. Falou Harry sorrindo. _Dobby eu quero que você e Winky trabalhem para mim se você assim aceitar.

_Dobby aceita meu senhor. Falou o Elfo em tom feliz quase saltitando.

_Eu lhe pagarei pelo seu serviço Dobby e se Winky assim quiser também pagarei a ela e... Harry Parou de falar Rapidamente pois Dobby simplesmente saíra correndo para um canto da cozinha e trouxera Winky, quase que arrastada para perto de Harry, que a observou, não estava muito diferente de quando a viu no quarto ano, ainda usava o que parecia ser uma sainha feia preta que um dia fora de outra cor.

_Winky aceitara meu senhor eu sei que ela aceitara. Falou Dobby ainda feliz. _Harry Potter querer que Winky trabalhe para ele. Falou Dobby feliz para a elfa ao seu lado que pareceu criar esperanças e olhou para o bruxo.

_Eu pagarei se você assim quizer. Falou Harry.

_Winky não quer pagamento meu senhor, Winky só quer cuidar de casa Bruxa de novo. Falou a Elfa apressada logo se calando percebendo que fora até que um pouco mal educada.

_Esta bem então. Falou Harry. _Mas Winky, eu lhe darei diversas roupas, mas não é castigo eis o que quero, que você fique apresentável e com roupas limpas. A Elfa nada disse apenas sacudiu a cabeça. _Quando a comida terminar de ser preparada quero que os dois levem para a casa dos Gritos, avisem quem estiver lá que eu irei falar com eles, não digam o meu nome e Dobby, quando for falar para Dumbledore que ira sair de Hogwarts diga apenas que lhe ofereceram outro emprego e você aceitou, não quero que ele saiba que esta trabalhando para mim.

_Sim Harry Potter Dobby fazer isso. Falou Dobby ainda sorrindo.

_Meu senhor, a comida esta pronta. Falou um dos Elfos da cozinha se aproximando e apontando para uma das quatro mesas ali onde havia provavelmente comida para um mês.

_Obrigado, só queria isso. Agradeceu Harry, os elfos sorriram por ter feito algo. _Vocês são realmente muito bons. Elogiou o moreno, os elfos sorriram mais ainda. _Bom Dobby e Winky, vocês já sabem o que fazer e depois limpem a casa dos gritos e a torne habitável.

_Sim Harry Potter. Falou Dobby, já Winky fez uma reverencia exagerada, quase tocando o nariz no chão, em seguida os dois elfos desapareceram junto com a comida e Harry deixara a cozinha para trás rumo aos jardins.


	3. Chapter 3 Agatha PenDragon

Capitulo 3 - Agatha PenDragon

Elizabete Morrigan aparatara naquele local desconhecido, não soube por que confiou naquela garota, mas tinha de proteger seus filhos, caiu sentada assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, tossiu com a nuvem de poeira que subiu, olhou para seus filhos, era arriscado viajar através de aparatação com acompanhantes, mas ele não tivera escolha. Os filhos estavam ainda assustado, a menina, que era incrivelmente parecida com sua avó, uma garota um pouco alta pra idade, de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos de um verde esmeralda, a pele branca, o menino tinha os cabelos mais claros e os olhos uma mistura do pai e da mãe, ou seja, um castanho esverdeado muito forte e bonito. Daniele, sua filha, tremia fortemente por causa da dor da maldição negra, por um instante odiou seu marido por se meter naquilo, pos toda sua família em perigo, e onde estava o Lorde que protegia-os, seus dois estalos secos foram ouvidos depois de meia hora e mulher se pos de pé, apontando a varinha para direção do barulho, onde apareceram dois elfos Domésticos meio surpresos.

_Minha senhora, não se preocupe. Falou um dos elfos, parecia ser macho, as grandes orelhas abaixadas. _Fomos mandados aqui para ajudar. Ele fez um movimento com as mãos e uma grande mesa surgiu na sala e as mobílias quebradas desapareceram, em cima da mesa apareceram magicamente diversos alimentos.

_Quem mandou vocês? Perguntou Morrigan friamente.

_Nosso amo nos mandou. Falou a elfa que parecia estar um uma sainha negra de fuligem. _Nosso senhor mandou avisar que ele vira aqui e que não oferece perigo a vocês, ele também mandou nós arrumarmos a casa para que ela se torne habitável.

_Nosso amo é bondoso. Falou o primeiro elfo. _Meu nome é Dobby, e Dobby irá fazer o que foi mandado fazer. Em seguida ele estalou os dedos, diversos espanadores apareceram flutuando no ar e começaram a tirar o pó das paredes em quanto vassouras varriam o chão com cuidado para que a poeira não subisse. _Dobby e Winky subirão para arrumar os quartos, em quanto isso a senhora e os jovens amos devem comer. Ao terminar de falar isso quatro cadeiras apareceram perto da mesa, em seguida os elfos desapareceram.

_To com fome mamãe. Falou o menino de olhos castanhos esverdeados olhando desejoso para a mesa, o lado esquerdo de seu rosto estava meio inchado pela pancada que recebera do maldito homem que felizmente já estava morto.

_Muito bem meus amores, vamos comer um pouco. Falou a Mulher, sabia que não tinha outra escolha, quem quer que fosse o tal amo dos elfos não seria muito bom desrespeitar um ato como aquele.

Harry andava pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador com alguns fios de cabelo arrastando no teto, não lembrava que aquela passagem fosse tão pequena e ligeiramente estreita, mas conseguia se movimentar razoavelmente bem, logo chegou aos pequenos degraus que subiam para o alçapão que dava num canto da sala, ele ouviu o barulho de passos e de cadeiras arrastando, não se importou que poderia ser recebido com feitiços, simplesmente abriu o alçapão e entrou como se aquilo fosse normal, deu um passo para a esquerda antes de um feitiço azul passar exatamente no lugar onde se encontrara segundos atrás.

_Não é um bom jeito de agradecer a ajuda. Falou Harry em tom de voz normal ao olhar para mulher bonita, devia ter no máximo 35 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes esmeralda, logo atrás dela duas crianças se escondiam, a menina era parecida com a mãe, a não ser pelo rosto mais fino e os cabelos loiros escuros, o menino tinha olhos castanho esverdeados e cabelos mais claros que os da irmã. _Creio que vocês já devem ter comido algumas coisa.

_Harry Potter. Falou o garotinho entre maravilhado e assustado. _Mamãe é o Harry Potter.

_Olá. Falou Harry sorrindo para o garoto que havia saído ligeiramente de trás da mãe, mas a menina parecia tremer levemente ao ouvir seu nome. _Não estou aqui para fazer mal a vocês.

_E o que o todo poderoso amante de trouxas iria querer conosco? O tom de voz de escárnio saiu dos lábios da mulher que puxou o filho para trás mais uma vez. _Afinal foram seus amigos quem torturaram minha filha e meu marido provavelmente está morto.

_Puro Sangue, Mestiço ou nascido trouxa, você acha que eu me importo com essas denominações retardadas? Perguntou o moreno, seu tom ficou frio e seus olhos escureceram encarando os da mulher, verde com verde. _Onde estava o seu tão poderoso lorde quando você precisou, onde ele estava para proteger sua família?

_Provavelmente lutando contra o velhote retardado de Dumbledore. Falou a mulher querendo se agarrar naquela sua ultima esperança. _O lorde protege aqueles que o serve.

_Dumbledore estava em Hogwarts o dia inteiro. Falou Harry em tom de nojo ao pronunciar o nome do diretor, o que chamou mais atenção da mulher. _E os membros da Ordem da Fênix não são meus amigos, ou pelo menos a maioria, os que me conhecem e me apóiam não aprovariam torturar uma criança para saber coisas como plantas. A mulher ia abrir a boca para falar algo quando Harry fez um movimento forte com o braço. _não quero saber que plantas são essas, não me interesso por elas, por mim que Voldemort e Dumbledore se matem pois isso seria um favor que ambos fariam e antes que ouse me comparar com os malditos que torturaram sua filha eu lhe aviso que foi minha amiga que salvou suas vidas, ela que matou um homem para protege-los e lhes dar tempo para fugir, e se você ainda tem esse conceito de puro sangue, eu lhe aviso que ela é uma nascida trouxa.

_O que você quer? Perguntou a mulher mais calma soltando o ar, logo se sentou numa das cadeiras que tinha afastado da mesa, parecia cansada, seus filhos também, ela pegou o menino no colo e afagava o seus cabelos com cuidado, a menina estava ao seu lado, como se protegesse a mãe.

_Daqui a alguns meses algo grandioso acontecera. Falou Harry que ainda estava no mesmo local, seu tom deixou de ser frio, mas era profundo. _Una-se a mim e me ajude a construir um novo mundo.

_Um mundo formado em meio há guerra tornasse tão frágil quanto um fino cristal. Falou a mulher sabiamente, via que o Potter não representava perigo, pelo menos não a ela.

_Quem disse que ele será formado durante a guerra? Perguntou o moreno, aquele tom profundo aumentou, a menina olhou atentamente para o moreno. _Eu destruirei tudo ao meu redor, derrubarei pedra por pedra dos antigos conceitos, acabarei com cada um dos meus inimigos, trarei a destruição a esse mundo. Uma fina aura vermelha desprendia do moreno em quanto ele falava, a mulher abria a boca chocada com cada palavra que vinha dele, um ser tão jovem pensando em tal destruição, mas tinha algo que cativava em suas palavras, era algo que nunca sentira na presença do Lorde, por isso se recusara a receber a marca negra. _E quando tudo estiver reduzido a pó, quando todos meus inimigos caírem e os sobreviventes se curvarem perante mim, eu reerguerei tudo sobre uma nova bandeira, sobe o meu comando.

_Sonha alto de mais para um moleque. Falou a mulher, tinha de testar aquilo, não queria entrar em uma batalha perdida como seu marido fizera e não queria que seus filhos pagassem por isso. _Como espera construir um mundo melhor das ruínas de um antigo mundo, os sobreviventes carregariam os ideais daqueles que morreram, muitos iriam querer sua cabeça.

_Eu nunca disse que criaria uma utopia. Falou Harry em tom simples. _Durante a guerra eu ensinarei aos humanos a protegerem o que é importante, não aquilo que acreditam, eu serei absoluto, os farei temer pela vida de suas famílias, não de seus lideres como eles fazem, não estou pedindo que me de sua vida, nem que me entregue sua alma, estou pedindo sua ajuda para criar uma terra onde seus próprios filhos possam crescer.

_Ou morrer pelos seus ideais. Falou a mulher em tom seco. _Se essa guerra durar muito tempo eles poderão entrar nela diretamente e eu poderia perde-los, não vejo qual é a diferença deles morrerem com seus ideais do que com os de Voldemort ou Dumbledore.

_O que Voldemort quer é dominar e quando ele conseguir isso ele acabara com cada um que puder lhe oferecer perigo, cada criança que demonstrar poder excepcional, astúcia incomum, dons sem iguais, ele acabara com elas pelo simples fato de no futuro ela ser uma ameaça, em quanto a Dumbledore, este é um tolo que pensa que tudo é por um bem maior, que trouxas e bruxos de uma hora para a outra poderão viver em paz, em uma utopia e não mede esforços para que esse sonho se realize, como foi provado em sua casa. As palavras de Harry eram verdadeiras ela sabia.

_E o que espera de mim? Perguntou a mulher.

_O que eu poderia esperar de você? Perguntou Harry sorrindo. _E qual seria o seu nome mesmo?

_ Elizabete Morrigan. Falou a mulher surpresa por ele não saber seu nome, afinal estava pedindo para que ela se unisse a ele sem saber o que ela poderia oferecer. _Fui formada como Curandeira, mas abandonei minha carreira quando engravidei, mas segui os avanços a cada passo durante os anos, sei fazer tudo que for preciso para curar.

_Interessante. Falou Harry se movimentando e com um aceno da mão fez uma cadeira vir ate ele onde ele se sentou normalmente. _Sua resposta.

_Somente se a segurança de meus filhos for prometida. Falou Morrigan em tom categórico. _Que eles não sejam metidos na guerra.

_Eu aceito isso até eles completarem dezesseis anos, a partir disso as escolhas serão deles, não minhas. Falou Harry normalmente, Elizabete concordou com um aceno de cabeça. _Durante algum tempo vocês ficarão escondidos nessa casa, ninguém vem aqui, afinal é a casa dos gritos, somente pessoas de minaha confiança aparecerão aqui, provavelmente poderão vir feridas, quero que você cuide delas por em quanto, os quarto no andar de cima serão separados, um será seu, outro de seus filhos, e dois funcionarão como enfermaria e escritório. Harry parou por um instante. _Dobby. Chamou, um estalo seco e Dobby aparecera. _Quero que você faça o favor de transformar o maior quarto da casa como o quarto da senhora Elizabete Morrigan, reserve outro quarto para os filhos dela, tudo que precisar comprar pegue em minha conta, assim como seu pagamento, cuide de conseguir moveis para casa e ajeite-a pelo lado de dentro, enfeitice as janelas para mostrarem o que acontece do lado de fora, mas não mecha na parte externa da casa, só na interna.

_Sim meu senhor. Falou Dobby, desaparecendo com um estalo.

_Winky. Chamou o moreno mais uma vez e dessa vez outro estalo seco, e uma pequena elfa apareceu. _Winky, você e Dobby cuidarão dessa casa e da senhora Elizabete Morrigan e seus filhos, quero que a obedeça e me contate se houver qualquer problema, e amplie um dos quartos de cima com magia para servir como uma enfermaria de dez leitos, consiga tudo que a doutora precisar, o ultimo quarto quero que o torne um escritório de acordo com os gostos da Doutora Morrigan.

_Sim meu amo. Falou Winky devotada.

_Mais tarde lhe mandarei seus uniformes, lembre-se que as roupas não serão um castigo. Falou Harry mais uma vez em tom de aviso.

_Winky entender meu senhor. Falou a elfa mais uma vez.

_Seja bondosa com eles, pois eles cuidarão de vocês. Falou harry aos três visitantes, a doutora Morrigan afirmou com um aceno da cabeça. _Não sei se a Srª poderá andar livremente, mas creio que sim, só não seja seguida e sempre aparate, pois é uma forma não rastreável de se locomover, procure saber de seu marido, mas creio que se ele escapou da ordem provavelmente ele foi morto por Voldemort.

_Não. Falou a garota pela primeira vez lagrimas encheram seus olhos.

_Desculpe, mas é a verdade. Falou o moreno em tom de lamento, dando as costas e mais uma vês entrando na passagem que dava aos terrenos da escola, mas parou no primeiro degrau e olhou para trás. _Você sabe qual é a maior falha de Dumbledore e de Voldemort? Perguntou para Morrigan, esta negou com a cabeça, os olhos do moreno escureceram de tal forma que pareciam duas pedras verdes musgo, a aura vermelha mais uma vez apareceu e uma grandiosidade imensa tomou conta da casa. _Eles tentam construir primeiro, eles tentam construir em cima de algo já existente, tentando usar o que já esta de pé como pilares. Em seguida ele desapareceu por completo, o alçapão fechou com um baque seco.

Rony corria rapidamente, estava cansado, feitiços voavam para todos os cantos, ele havia se separado de seus companheiros, se amaldiçoou por isso, aquela maldita missão de infiltração tinha falhado miseravelmente, tudo por causa de um auror novato da Ordem que queria ser Herói e pulou de frente contra um comensal. Ele corria tão rápido que nem via por onde andava, até que sentiu o chão sumir de baixo de seus pés, do nada caiu rolando uma extensa escadaria, demorando um pouco para chegar mais uma vez ao solo, e quando chegou ficou de barriga para cima, tentava enxergar algo, mas tudo que via era a escuridão, maldição, ali não tinha luz, era tudo o que faltava.

Sentiu algo molhando suas costas e levou a mão ao ombro, quando a puxou e trouxe próximo o bastante de seus olhos para enxergar o que era aquilo, suprimiu um grito ao notar que era sangue, se levantou de um salto ignorando a dor alucinante em seu braço esquerdo, tentava enxergar mais no corredor, deu um passo a frente e sentiu seus sapatos encharcarem com algo espesso.

_Lumus. Murmurou tirando a varinha das vestes, uma forte luz saiu da ponta de sua varinha ele suprimiu um segundo grito, só que com mais força ainda, deu um passo para trás e caiu sentado no degrau da escada, apontou a varinha para a parede ao seu lado e gritou, dessa vez sem poder conter, e logo se levantou rapidamente recuando mais ainda. _Lumos Solares. Falou meio tremulo apontando a varinha para cima de sua cabeça, um forte feixe de luz clareou tudo e a pouca cor que tinha em seu rosto sumiu, o chão estava banhado em sangue viscoso que pingava do teto e escorria pelas paredes, ambos estavam forrados com corpos presos por enormes pregos, alguns ainda pareciam se mexer, murmúrios de agonia vieram aos seus ouvidos, viu rosto de mulheres, crianças, velhos e adultos, os olhos ainda abertos e a face contorcida no que parecia ser o mais puro pavor, gritou mais uma vez quando sentiu uma mão forte lhe agarrar pelo ombro, quando se virou encontrou um rosto conhecido, estava pregado pelos ombros com o que parecia serem enormes pregos de trilhos de trem, suas pernas separadas também estavam pregadas por pinos iguais e na altura das coxas. _Amos Diggory. Falou Rony petrificado afinal ele fora dado como desaparecido a um mês durante uma missão da Ordem, o próprio Lupin dissera que o vira morrer nas mãos de um comensal.

_Me ajude. Falou Amos em um sussurro baixo, o ruivo não sabia como ele ainda estava vivo, mas devia ser por algum feitiço, por um instante não sabia o que fazer, mas logo tentou tira-lo dali, mas não conseguiu e o grito de dor de Diggory ecoou pela sala forrada de corpos humanos, os seus olhos não demonstravam mais vontade de viver. _Me mate. Pediu o homem choroso, ele olhou para cima, o ruivo acompanhou seu olhar e quando focou um ponto do teto viu a Srª Diggory, a expressão de dor e agonia, seu corpo estava sem as pernas e os braços, a vida não mais habitava aqueles olhos.

_Não você não pode morrer. Falou Rony tentando tirar um dos pregos do ombro de Diggory, mas este berrou mais uma vez.

_Tem alguém aqui em baixo. Falou alguém no andar de cima Rony se via sem saída não queria sair dali.

_Por que te fizeram isso? Perguntou desesperado ao homem que parecia estar a passos da morte. _Por que Dumbledore não te ajudou?

_Dumbledore sabia de mim. Falou Amos tossindo sangue. _Ele vai me matar por revelar informações da Ordem, eu sou perigoso, me mate primeiro, quero ver minha esposa, quero ver meu filho, por favor me mate, eu não agüento mais. Ele chorava e pedia pela morte, um ódio imenso surgiu no peito de Rony, Dumbledore jurara um mundo perfeito, jurava proteger aqueles que lutassem ao seu lado, mas na primeira oportunidade os abandonava, lembrou da noite em que Hermione chegara inconsciente na escola e do que ela falara, ouviu um choro infantil ecoar pela sala, ou melhor, porão, olhou para um canto e viu um monte de trapos tremendo fortemente, o Senhor Diggory ainda pedia pela morte, mas o ignorou, foi até o monte, ali estava uma criança, não tinha mais que quatro anos, um menino cabelos castanhos escuros, não estava preso nas paredes, mas seu corpo e os trapos que ele usava como roupa estava repleta de sangue, seu ódio aumentou mais ainda, pois o velhote sabia da existência daquilo. _ME MATA. Gritou Amos Rony virou rapidamente, o som de passos nos degraus foram ouvidos, ele foi rápido, sem se importar com a dor aguda em seu braço esquerdo, com este mesmo pegou a criança e a jogou por cima do ombro, não importando se aquele era o jeito certo de carrega-la, em quanto com a direita apontou a varinha para Diggory. _Obrigado. Falou Amos seu rosto demonstrava gratidão, ele fechou os olhos e um sorriso nasceu por entre as lagrimas. _Querida, avise a Cedric que eu estou indo.

_Avada Kedevra. Urrou Rony o raio batera em Amos, que se silenciou, as paredes tremeram com uma força tremenda, era como se uma bala de canhão estourasse as paredes, corpos começaram a cair por todos os cantos, o barulho de alguém rolando as escadas foi ouvido, ele rapidamente viu um comensal se levantar assustado. _Deffindo. Gritou o ruivo o feixe branco bateu no pescoço do comensal que mal havia recuperado o equilíbrio, logo caíra para trás de novo, só que sem sua cabeça, Rony caminhou até os degraus, não se importou com o sangue que espirrava em seu rosto, ele subiu os degraus e quando estava na metade um raio verde passou rente a sua cabeça. _Bombarda. Algo explodira cinco degraus a cima, mais sangue espirrou no rosto do ruivo, as paredes negras se mancharam de vermelho.

Uma grande casa senhorial estava em chamas, os membros da Ordem estavam do lado de fora chocados com aquilo, a alguns minutos eles tinham escapado por pouco daquela enorme casa, então do nada explosões foram ouvidas e do nada a casa começara a queimar. Gritos eram ouvidos em meio às chamas que cresciam ao consumir mais e mais madeira, então do meio das chamas saiu uma figura alta que parecia carregar algo nos braços, ela estava recortada pelas chamas, mas em quanto se aproximava um arrepio passou pela espinha de quase todos os 20 membros da Ordem que ali estavam, sendo que foram trinta para a missão.

Caminhando com uma calma imensa vinha Ronald Weasley, seu corpo coberto de sangue, que com certeza não era dele, em seus braços um pequeno garoto, seus olhos azuis não demonstrava piedade, encostada numa arvore Tonks sorria ao ver a cena, sabia que fora o ruivo que fizera tudo aquilo, ela mesmo havia treinado ele em alguns feitiços.

_Vamos para a sede da Ordem. Falou um homem alto de meia idade, de cabelos negros, com vários fios brancos.

_ME levem para Hogwarts. Falou Rony em tom seco, o líder da missão ia reclamar quando Tonks se desencostou da arvore e foi ate o ruivo rapidamente.

_Eu os levarei. Falou a auror sumindo em seguida, juntamente com o ruivo, o estalo da aparatação foi confundido com o crepitar alto das chamas.

Harry e Hermione corriam rapidamente por entre a passagem que ligava Hogwarts a casa dos gritos, eles logo chegaram ao seu destino ultrapassando o alçapão rapidamente, não fazia muito tempo dês de que Harry fora ali pela ultima vez, para falar a verdade ele ia ali muitas vezes.

_Daniele onde eles estão? Perguntou Harry, à garota de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes que brincava com o irmão na sala.

_Lá em cima. Falou a garota sorrindo para o moreno, este sorriu rapidamente e logo subiu as escadas, seguido de perto por Hermione, que parecia surpresa por ter alguém morando naquela casa, mas não pensou muito nisso, nem com a mudança drástica da casa que estava muito bem iluminada e arrumada, como se alguém morasse ali a tempos, ela viu o moreno entrar numa porta a direita do andar de cima e entrou em seguida, ficou surpresa por encontrar uma enfermaria grande, para 10 leitos, onde dois estavam ocupados, um por um garotinho de cabelos castanhos, que estava aparentemente inconsciente e outro por um ruivo que estava sentado, tendo seu braço examinado por Elizabete, esta parecia estar muito concentrada.

_Ele esta bem. Falou Elizabete sem nem olhar para Harry. _O osso do ante braço esta trincado, mas nada que não se resolva, até amanha ele estará inteiro se dormir. Ao falar isso ela deixou Rony para ir ao leito do garotinho, que parecia estar tendo um sono agitado. _Já este garoto aqui tem sorte de estar vivo, os ferimentos em seu corpo são grandes e vastos, ele foi submetido a tortura mágica e não mágica por horas. Ao dizer isso ela fazia vários acenos com a varinha, frascos e mais frascos iam voando até ela, que os pegava agilmente e fazia o menino beber com cuidado. _Vai sobreviver, mas vai demorar algum tempo para se recuperar.

_Obrigado Liza. Falou Harry em tom mais calmo. _Pode nos deixar a sós um instante?

_Tenho de ver algumas coisas no escritório, volto em cinco minutos. Falou Morrigan saindo da sala lançando um olhar caloroso ao moreno, que sorriu em troca.

_O que aconteceu? Perguntou Harry, mas não a Rony e sim a alguém que estava no canto da enfermaria, Hermione se espantou ao ver uma mulher de cabelos castanhos alta e esbelta, os olhos azuis muito familiares, mas jurava nunca a ter visto na vida.

_Fomos numa missão em um esconderijo de comensais, fomos descobertos pela trapalhada de um membro novo e nos separamos, dos trinta que entraram somente vinte saíram. Falou a mulher, então Hermione reconheceu aquela voz, era de Tonks, mas ela não estava como normalmente estaria em frente a Ordem, não estava com cabelos de cores extravagantes, nem com o rosto em forma de coração. _Depois de um tempo o quartel dos comensais começou a pegar fogo e explosões foram ouvidas.

_Eu vi amos Diggory. Falou Rony interrompendo a auror, que ficou surpresa com aquilo. _Havia um porão naquela casa, as paredes e teto estavam forradas com corpos humanos, literalmente pregados a elas, vi a senhora Diggory morta e dilacerada, vi rostos familiares de membros da Ordem que foram considerados mortos pela própria, vi e ouvi Amos implorando pela morte, ainda vivo em quanto pregos imensos o prendiam a parede. O Ruivo olhou para Harry, que não se surpreendeu ao ver a fé que o amigo carregava na ordem ruir aos poucos. _Lupin falara quer viu ele morrer, mas não, eu tive de mata-lo hoje Harry, não um comensal, mas sim eu, eu vi num canto da sala esse garoto ele ia ser morto, iam fazer o mesmo com ele, provavelmente nós interrompemos tudo, eu não agüentei, eles tinham de pagar, eu matei todos que eu vi, eu destruí aquele lugar, eu fiz o fogo consumir toda a existência e purificar aquela terra maldita. Os olhos do ruivo tinham perdido o foco, parecia que ele sonhava em quanto falava, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. _Dumbledore sabia daquele lugar, sabia que Amos estava vivo, provavelmente parte de nossa missão seria mata-lo antes que ele revela-se algo para Voldemort, mas pelo estado que ele estava ele deve ter confessado até o mais ínfimo pecado.

_Você viu Tonks, que eu estava certo. Falou Harry olhando para auror. _Dumbledore não mais merece ser considerado um ser bom, ele deve ruir juntamente com o antigo mundo, Lupin mais uma vez provou que não é mais aquele amigo de meus pais. O moreno olhou para Rony, foi até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro, como se passasse forças ao amigo. _Você fez o certo, eles mereciam, Rony todos eles merecem, com o seu fogo nos purificaremos esse mundo.

_Onde esta Gina? Perguntou Rony meio aéreo.

_Ela provavelmente não quer ver a verdade. Falou Harry. _Ela esta fugindo disso, vamos dar tempo para ela, pois ainda esta sendo poupada das missões por ser a mais nova de nós, mas com o tempo ela verá o quão o mundo pode ser ruim, e verá que nos temos de acerta-lo.

_Dumbledore planeja mandar membros da Ordem para vigiar Hogwarts, eles vão aparecer como seguranças normais, mas bem treinados, pelo menos é assim que o velho vai apresenta-los.

_Teremos de ficar de olho neles. Falou Hermione indo ate o ruivo e o abraçando, este retribuiu o abraço.

_Onde esta Desire? Perguntou Tonks.

_Esta dormindo, ela esta cansada. Falou Harry normalmente. _Esta na sala precisa, ninguém pode entrar lá sem ser um de nós. O moreno pensou por alguns segundos. _Tonks, volte para a Ordem, diga que eu interceptei você perto dos portões e tirei Rony a força de suas mãos, você pode simular algum machucado mas, não se esqueça de não aparecer com sua aparência verdadeira, vá com qualquer outra, se Dumbledore perguntar para onde eu fui diga que eu fui em direção a floresta proibida e diga que ouviu algo como Acromantulas ele saberá o que isso significa.

_Esta bem. Falou a auror. _Mande um abraço para Desire. Disse mais uma vez dando um abraço no moreno e em seguida desaparecendo.

_Muito bem, seu tempo já foi dado. Falou Elizabete entrando pela porta. _O ruivo pode sair, mas a criança fica sobre observação.

_Muito bem. Falou Harry dando as costas, de repente ele levantou o rosto para o teto, como se visse além dele. _Rony fique aqui, Hermione proteja a entrada da passagem e você Elizabete utilize o código onze de segurança.

_O que está havendo? Perguntou Hermione estranhamente.

_Desire esta sobre ataque. Falou o moreno, correndo feito um louco, ele simplesmente pulou metade das escadas, mas nunca chegou a tocar o chão da casa, afinal com um lampejo vermelho sangue ele desapareceu bem a vistas de todos.

Desire acordara, olhou em sua volta, não tinha ninguém ali, provavelmente o Harry estava no dormitório, se levantou da cama macia, ainda estava com as vestes da escola, só que de tecido mais fino, caminhou até a porta da sala precisa e saiu da sala, andou cerca de dois metros, ouviu passos atrás de si, ficou alerta e começou a caminhar mais rápido, agora os passos eram mais claros e pareciam ser muitos, olhou para esquerda e viu uma porta, seria ela mesma, entrou e se encontrou com uma sala anormalmente grande, o teto muito alto, o aposento amplo serviria, fechou a porta atrás de si e aproveitou a escuridão do local para se esconder.

Era algo surpreendente, os olhos roxos que demonstravam uma inocência como de uma criança agora só demonstrava frio, como o gelo ártico, algo sem emoções, sua respiração diminuiu de tal forma que parecia ser somente o absolutamente necessário para ela sobreviver, ou seja, era quase nulo, até mesmo as batidas de seu coração diminuíram, seus músculos ficaram tensos. A porta se arrebentou com um forte clarão, trinta pessoas entraram na sala trajadas de mantos azuis e dourados, em seu peitos o brasão de uma fênix, eles não se preocuparam em esconder seus rostos.

_Cria do mal apareça. Ordenou aquele que parecia ser o líder, um homem alto de cabelos lisos de fios grossos, seu rosto com feições orientais e seus olhos castanhos muito semelhantes ao da filha, Cho Chang, não foi difícil Desire fazer essa comparação visto o que a chinesa tinha dito a algum tempo atrás. _Pensa que vai se esconder nas sombras? Perguntou em tom de desdém e apontou a varinha pro alto. _Lumos Solares. Uma esfera de luz forte saiu da varinha do homem e ficou flutuando próximo ao teto alto, iluminando toda a sala.

_Ela est... O membro da Ordem não conseguiu terminar de falar, afinal caíra para trás com um jato vermelho sangue, suas vestes azuis com detalhes dourados se mancharam de vermelho na altura do abdômen, não foi preciso procurar Desire, já que ela se encontrava bem no meio dos agora 29 membros da Ordem.

_Maten-na. Urrou o Senhor Chang.

Desire ali no meio não se sentia ameaçada, a frieza de seus olhos fez alguns tremerem, um feitiço fora pronunciado a suas costas, ela curvou os joelhos e saltou alto, dando um mortal, o feitiço passou a centímetros de sua cabeça em seguida caiu no mesmo local, se virou e apontou a mão para um homem baixo de cabelos grisalhos, o medo da morte se estampou no olhos dele, em seguida um flash azul o atingiu no rosto, sua cabeça fora arremessada para trás, o sangue espirrou de sue pescoço com força e caiu sobre os cabelos de Desire, que parecia não se importar, antes do corpo e da cabeça caírem no chão ela o agarrou e se protegeu atrás dele de alguns feitiços que acertavam em cheio o corpo.

_Expulsorium. Murmurou apontando a mão para as costas do corpo sem cabeça, o corpo fora arremessado para a frente, acertando cinco membros da ordem.

_Agora você não escapa. Falou um rapaz de não mais que vinte anos, cabelos estranhamente brancos e olhos castanhos, ele praticamente encostava a varinha na nuca de Desire, que nem se mexia. _Avada. Foi mais rápido que o rapaz, pois ela se abaixara, ele não podia parar a maldição. _Kedevra. A maldição atingiu com força um de seus companheiros, que caíra sem vida e com expressão de choque.

_Imperio. Falou Desire apontando para o rapaz de cabelos brandos. _Mate seus companheiros. A voz fria e sem emoção ecoou pela sala, o rapaz apontou mais uma vez a varinha, só que para um de seus companheiros, ia pronunciar a maldição da morte quando fora atingido por um raio estuporante. _Crucio. Gritou Desire para outro membro da ordem, este fora arremessado para trás ate bater na parede gritando loucamente, sendo que a garota nem mais o olhava, a maldição fora tão forte que a dor continuaria até ele morrer.

_Abram espaço. Gritou o senhor Chang, os membros da ordem formaram um circulo em volta de Desire, alguns ainda chocados, ainda mais por ver o rosto branco dela manchado de sangue, assim como seus cabelos. _Vamos ver se você é assim tão boa. Falou o senhor Chang. _Kranlctos. Uma nevoa negra envolveu Desire, cortes começaram a aparecer em seus braços e rosto, mas ela nem ao menos gritava, cortes mais fundos foram aparecendo e ela soltou um gemido de dor. _Sofra cria do mal, sofra e desapareça desse mundo.

Desire curvou um pouco os joelhos, as risadas dos membros da Ordem vinham aos seus ouvidos, ela fechou seus olhos e respirou mais fortemente, as risadas sumiram, quando ela abriu os olhos rapidamente uma aura branca como a neve a circulava, a nevoa fora arremessada para trás, ela se ergueu, seus machucados começaram a se fechar numa velocidade humanamente impossível, ela estava suprimindo os ferimentos físicos com a própria magia, os anulando. Ela correu ate o senhor Chang, que se pos em posição de luta, quando ela estava perto tentou lhe acertar um soco no rosto, mas este se desviou para o lado sorrindo com desdém e em seguida a acertou na nuca, mas foi o mesmo que acertar um pilar de concreto, pois ela nem ao menos se mexera. A garota aproveitando o braço ainda estendido do chinês, o agarrou com força com a mão esquerda em quanto com a direita forçava o cotovelo, o som de algo quebrando foi ouvido e o braço se dobrou para um lado totalmente oposto do que era natural, o urro de dor fora ouvido, vários membros da Ordem estenderam as varinhas.

_Reducto. Falou Desire apontando para o braço esquerdo do senhor Chang, o único braço agora são, mas não por muito tempo, o braço explodiu, o sangue voou e manchou mais ainda as vestes da garota, que dessa vês se curvou para trás um pouco antes de dezenas de feitiços passarem a centímetros de seu corpo, ela se abaixou, deitada de barriga no chão, suas mãos e braços estavam em posição de alguém que parecia que ia fazer flexões. _Expulsorium. Ela mesma fora arremessada para uns três metros de altura, no ar se endireitou, aproveitou a surpresa e apontou as duas mãos para o chão. _Flame. Jatos de fogo saíram de suas mãos e acertaram sete membros da ordem que gritavam loucamente se debatendo, tentando se livrar do fogo.

_Usem a maldição da morte. Urrou o Senhor Chang entre os soluços e gemidos de dor, todos os membros restantes apontaram suas varinhas a Desire que ainda estava a um metro do chão, mas antes que qualquer um pronunciasse uma única palavra, um flash vermelho sangue, a luz que o senhor Chang criara se apagou, e agora a única coisa que iluminava a sala era vermelha e se desprendia do corpo de alguém que eles não souberam dizer no inicio.

_Sejam bem vindos ao vale das sombras. Falou o estranho, olhos verdes brilharam por entre a aura que estava tão densa que só se via os contornos dele, mas logo isso mudou, pois a aura se afinou e eles viram ali Harry Potter, a expressão de seu rosto era tão fria quanto o de Desire, os olhos demonstrava menos vida e piedade. _Meu Nome é Harry Potter e serei seu humilde guia nessa terra maldita. Desire tocara o chão e logo estava ao lado de Harry, os demais tremeram com aquela pequena frase.

_Nós só estávamos tentando te ajudar. Começou a falar um dos membros da ordem. _Ela o está controlando, veja isso Potter, ela é o mal.

_Vocês estão enganados. Falou Harry calmamente. _Ela é um anjo, um lindo anjos de asas negras. Ele pareceu se esquecer dos demais e passou a mão no rosto de Desire, que ainda estava manchado de sangue. _Eu sou um demônio, aqueles que se meterem em meu caminho cairão, então aproveitem que estou misericordioso e saiam daqui para viverem o que resta de suas patéticas vidas. Um sorriso frio nasceu nos lábios do moreno. _E acreditem, não lhes restarão muito tempo. Ele abraçou Desire e com um Flash vermelho ambos desapareceram, mais uma vez os membros da Ordem ficaram chocados com aquilo, então se ligaram e trataram de limpar a bagunça da sala, não deixando rastros de que estiveram ali, em quanto alguns levavam os corpos sem vidas de seus companheiros, para avisar a família ou o senhor Chang para o Hospital.

_Avalon. Falou Harry com certo entusiasmo, ele olhou para o lado e sorriu para Desire, esta sorriu de volta os dois estavam numa ala escura e sombria da Seção Proibida da Biblioteca, no chão estava um manto fino, a capa de invisibilidade. _EU achei Desire, eu finalmente encontrei. Ele mostrou o livro para a garota, ela apenas sorria, afinal estava feliz por ver o moreno tão radiante daquele jeito.

"Avalon, uma vez conhecida como o pólo mágico da antiguidade, dizem que a própria magia na Europa surgiu na ilha lendária, em contos antigos de registros não datados dizem que o próprio Merlin caminhou por aquela ilha. Dizem que lá existiam seres de poderes inimagináveis, uma terra de reis, as antigas Sacerdotisas da Lua tiveram origem naquela ilha, segundo dizem os contos a mais poderosa senhora de Avalon, a adoradora da Deusa, envolveu a ilha por um manto sagrado conhecido como as Brumas de Avalon, dizem que ninguém conseguiria chegar na ilha, mesmo com o mapa, a não ser se esse alguém estivesse acompanhado de um descendente direto dos habitantes da ilha. As sacerdotisas, como conta nesse, livro foram exterminadas por seu grande poder e o ministério as considerou não humanas, assim autorizando a caça e destruição delas, em Askaban há uma ala onde pelo que contam, ainda tem uma sacerdotisa viva, isso se deve ao fato de que elas tem um tempo de vida muito avantajado, sem contar que ela ainda era nova quando foi capturada..."

Harry parou e deu uma olhada no livro, não era tão velho, as paginas estavam amareladas pela falta de uso, devia ter uns dez anos, o autor não era conhecido por ele, devia ser um escritor desacreditado por escrever um livro sobre as Sacerdotisas, um assunto que com certeza era visto com maus olhos pelo ministério.

_Vamos a Azkaban. Falou Harry se levantando do chão, Desire o acompanhou ele pegou a capa mas não se escondeu de baixo dela, queria que Madame Pince o visse saindo de lá, queria que Dumbledore ficasse imaginando o que ele estava procurando, em sua mão estava a capa e o livro, não deixaria eles saberem tão facilmente o que procurava.

Não deu outra, a bibliotecária ficou extremamente pálida ao vê-lo sair da Seção restrita e tentou balbuciar algumas palavras de repreensão e de curiosidade, mas se calou com o olhar gélido do rapaz, notou que ele carregava um livro e ao tentar dar um passo para impedi-lo de sair da biblioteca sentiu seu corpo inteiro fraquejar e seus joelhos cederam, uma forte aura assassina estava no ar, era quase sufocante. Depois que Harry Potter saíra de lá a aura desapareceu, ela conseguiu se levantar e correu para o corredor, notou que ao longe quadros e janelas pareciam estar se quebrando, provavelmente com aquela aura assassina, virou para o lado oposto e foi avisar Dumbledore.

A ilhota rochosa que abrigava Azkaban estava silenciosa, a prisão, uma enorme fortaleza com poucas janelas, parecia uma mancha, no céu da noite, tampando as estrelas, os dementadores andavam para todos os lados se "divertindo" em sugar toda a felicidade do local, alguns aurores do ministério ali estavam para reforçar a segurança, eles pareciam depressivos mesmo tendo tomado a Poção que faz os efeitos dos dementadores não afeta-los com tanta força, mas estar num local onde há um numero indefinido deles era algo assustador.

Os dez aurores estavam de guarda nos portões quando viram ao longe, perto da costa da ilhota, um lampejo vermelho sangue, eles ficaram apreensivos, aos poucos o som de pés pisando em pequenas pedrinhas foram ouvido,s pareciam ser duas pessoas, que caminhavam calmamente, como se passeassem.

_Steve e Leandro, vão ver o que é. Falou um auror de meia idade, dois outros aurores foram da direção do barulho.

Por algum tempo o silencio reinou mais uma vez no local, um silêncio assustador, em seguida uma brisa gélida como se anunciasse a morte passou pela ilhota e eles viram um único flash verde clarear a noite, segundos depois os corpos dos dois aurores literalmente caíram do céu, os olhos abertos em surpresa e horror, os passos recomeçaram e então os dois visitantes entraram em cena, os rostos estavam cobertos por um capuz como o da morte, as roupas negras faziam eles pareceram sombras que andam, era vestes trouxas pelo que parecia, quando eles estavam a cinqüenta metros deu para anotar que um dos dois era uma garota.

_Saiam do caminho. Falou uma voz masculina vindo de um dos encapuzados, a voz não parecia ser de alguém com mais de dezessete anos.

_Aurores preparem-se. Gritou o auror de meia idade. _Identifiquem-se.

_É o seu ultimo aviso, saiam da frente ou estejam preparados para visitarem o inferno. Falou o rapaz, os aurores apontaram suas varinhas para os dois. _Querida, cuide deles, por favor.

_Esta bem. A voz que saiu da segunda figura surpreendeu a todos, ela era carregada de um tom incrivelmente inocente, como o de uma criança, a garota ergueu os braços, apontando para os aurores e depois os apontou para o chão, um jato azul escuro saiu das mãos dela e tocou o chão, centenas de estacas de pedra se ergueram do chão e perfuraram todos os aurores, não os matando de imediato, as varinhas deles caídas, as estacas voltaram para o chão, causando mais gritos de dor vindo dos aurores por terem as estacas arrancadas com tal brutalidade, os oito caíram no chão sangrando muito, os dois estranhos se aproximaram, pareciam não se importar em pisar em sangue, passaram pelos aurores sem nem ao menos olharem e as grandes portas se abriram. _Eu avisei. Falou o rapaz, antes das portas se fecharem com os dois lá dentro.

Harry e Desire já estavam dentro de Azkaban, eles avisaram aqueles aurores, mas eram tolos que mereciam morrer, a escuridão se fez quando os portões se fecharam, mas por pouco tempo, pois milhares de archotes se ascenderam em uma grande sala circular onde haviam dezenas de portas, levanto para todos os caminhos da prisão, um Dementador anormalmente grande apareceu por uma porta, ele vinha caminhando até os dois, Harry baixou o capuz e Desire fez o mesmo, o dementador vinha sem exitação.

_Leve-me à sacerdotisa. Falou Harry em tom direto e seco quando o Dementador estava a apenas três metros dele, o enorme ser pareceu tremer com aquele tom de voz, pareceu notar que não fazia efeito sobre aquele humano, então tentou se aproximar mais. _Isso é uma ORDEM. Falou o rapaz, praticamente urrando a ultima parte, uma forte presença assassina tomou conta da sala circular, ela superava os poderes depressivos dos dementadores, e aquilo com certeza era um feito, o dementador pareceu tremer mais uma vez, e depois de quase um minuto parado pareceu se curvar levemente, como se reconhecesse aquele rapaz como seu mestre, em seguida deu as costas e começou a andar, os dois logo o seguiram.

Depois de andarem pelo que parecia ser um labirinto de túneis por mais de uma hora eles pararam em frente a uma enorme porta de aço enegrecido, uma forte magia de contenção era sentida por Harry, olhou para os lados, não havia mais nenhuma cela naquele local, devia ser o local mais fundo da prisão, e provavelmente só chegaram lá por passagens que somente um dementador saberia que existe.

_Abra a Porta. Ordenou o moreno ao Dementador, este apenas se aproximou da enorme porta de aço e tocou sua mão esquelética com pele apodrecia uma, visão grotesca, a porta tremeu e o dementador se afastou deslizando agilmente, aos poucos o moreno viu que a porta era muito grossa, mais de um metro, realmente o Ministério temia o poder das sacerdotisas, ficou levemente surpreso ao ver que logo a pós a porta era tudo branco, o que não combinava com a prisão. Ele e Desire ultrapassaram a porta, mas o Dementador nem ao menos se mexeu, ficando para trás.

_Lugarzinho chato. Falou Harry olhando para o alto, vendo que ele era tão branco quanto as paredes, tudo parecia exalar luz própria, no meio da cela, que era anormalmente grande, estava uma mulher que aparentava não ter mais que trinta anos, os cabelos eram castanhos claros e os olhos cor de chocolate, a pele muito alva e, para variar, suas vestes eram brancas. _Se tivesse um lápis, daria para desenhar nas paredes. Murmurou despreocupado, não ligando com os olhos profundos da mulher o observando, nem com a magia estranhamente familiar, mas mais poderosa que exalava dela, mas notou que Desire parecia hipnotizada pela mulher.

_Exilion. Falou a mulher, o moreno não se surpreendeu ao notar um tom límpido de voz.

_Muito bem, qual o seu nome? Perguntou o moreno indo direto ao ponto.

_Pela educação você deve se apresentar primeiro, antes de pedir o nome de outra pessoa. Falou a Mulher em tom divertido, nem parecia que ela estava presa ali.

_Harry Potter. Falou Harry em tom divertido.

_Um Potter. Falou a mulher calmamente. _Minha avó falava dos Potter, dizia que eles foram amaldiçoados.

_A Maldição foi quebrada. Falou o moreno calmamente. _Minha mãe e meu pai se uniram por amor, não por querer quebrar a Maldição.

_Então poderia esperar grandes coisas de você, talvez terríveis, mas mesmo assim não tiraria sua grandeza. Falou a Sacerdotisa, ela se levantou e logo depois se curvou levemente numa mensura. _Agatha Pendragon, da casa de Morgana.

_Então Morgana realmente existiu. Falou Harry calmamente olhando para a sacerdotisa, que pareceu interessada. _Vim lhe pedir algo.

_E o que seria? Perguntou Agatha.

_Leve-me a Avalon. Aquilo não parecia um pedido, mas uma Ordem, a Sacerdotisa olhou atentamente para o jovem, muito jovem por sinal, mas via atrás dele as sombras de um grande futuro, ele realmente seria Grande, maior do que ele mesmo imaginava.

_Avalon não mais é como antigamente. Falou a Sacerdotisa com indiferença, como se não mais respeita-se aquele local. _Avalon é uma terra maldita, onde a morte caminha, as plantações apodrecem antes mesmo de brotarem, as arvores e tornaram retorcidas e com folhas negras, as Brumas trouxeram a destruição aquele lugar.

_Historias que te contaram. Falou Harry com rapidez.

_Historias verdadeiras. Falou Agatha, ela suspirou e fechou os olhos por um segundo, mas quando os abriu não mais estava em Azkaban, não via mais Harry Potter, via apenas um campo bonito com trigo que brilhava ao sol agradável, a leve brisa acariciava seus longos cabelos, as arvores frondosas ao redor, a energia da vida pulsava, então ela viu mais a frente no campo de trigo a imagem de Harry Potter, e soube que aquela era uma visão da deusa, aquele homem traria vida mais uma vez a ilha sagrada de Avalon, então tudo girou formando um rodamoinho de cores, ela fechou os olhos, sentiu o suor em sua testa e quando os abriu se viu de novo em Azkaban.

_Pague os pecados de sua descendência e me ajude a trazer Avalon mais uma vez a vida e espalhar o seu nome pelos quatro cantos. Falou Harry em tom profundo. _Se Avalon foi destruída, eu a reconstruirei, eu expulsarei as brumas e mais uma vez Avalon será o local mais poderoso do mundo, voltará a ser a terra dos antigos contos, uma terra de reis e magos.

_O que eu ganho com isso? Perguntou Agatha.

_Junto com Avalon as Sacerdotisas se Erguerão, não mais se prendendo a antigos conceitos. Falou o moreno com calma.

_E você Exilion, concorda com ele? Perguntou se Voltando para Desire, que até agora olhava para as paredes, as achando interessantes.

_Eu sou Desire. Falou a garota sem sorrir para a sacerdotisa, que sentiu um arrepio na espinha, afinal aquele tom quase que não apresentava emoções. _Irei com Harry para além da própria morte.

_Se eu recusar? Perguntou Agatha tentando não olhar a garota de cabelos azuis, a achava interessante, via a sombra de um grande futuro atrás dela.

_Eu te deixo aqui. Falou Harry com uma simplicidade assustadora.

_Quando irmos a Avalon? Perguntou Agatha.

_Em um mês, na noite de lua cheia. Falou o moreno. _Agora vamos embora daqui.


	4. Chapter 4 Primeiros Passos

Capitulo 4 - Primeiros Passos

Faltava apenas um dia um único dia que ela teria de dar a resposta a Harry e isso a incomodava imensamente se realmente aceitar a proposta dele ela deixara tudo que um dia acreditou para trás e definitivamente Gina Weasley não estava disposta a isso ela ainda tinha fé que as coisas iam mudar. Se manteve longe de seu irmão e amigos os treinos da Ordem eram fortes mas nunca fora numa missão visto que os membros da Ordem acharam que ela é muito nova e poderia ocorrer algo estranho como com Rony e Hermione.

Um vento gélido a fez se arrepiar era dezembro em pouco tempo os alunos iriam para casa passar o feriado com seus parentes visto que os ataques estavam acontecendo em todo pais a destruição estava se espalhando e os alunos queriam passar mais tempo com seus pais pois não sabiam o que poderia acontecer olhou pela torre em que estava era a de astronomia se levantou e se curvou sobre a sacada viu as centenas de estrelas no céu escuro olhou para baixo e viu a neve branca brilhar com a luz da lua e das estrelas ate mesmo a neve nas arvores da Floresta proibida brilhava so que naquele caso dava um ar fantasmagórico.

Uma segunda rajada de vento a fez tremer mais ainda estava frio de mais para ficar ali suspirou e deu as costas e saiu da torre pegando uma passagem secreta quem sabe não encontrava algum amigo para conversar naquela noite estava caminhando a alguns minutos quando entrou numa passagem que sempre usara para chegar rápido ao salão comunal aquela passagem dava para vários lugares do castelo ou seja era muito usada então ela ouviu um grito como se alguém pedisse ajuda seguido de risos por um segundo pensou em ir buscar ajuda dos membros da Ordem que estavam vigiando o castelo mas mudou de idéia fora treinada para lidar com aquelas coisas e foi em direção onde veio outros gritos e mais risos a voz que gritara era familiar a ruiva já as outras eram desconhecidas seu coração disparou pensando que fossem comensais chegou a uma parede e tocou a pedra negra uma fresta se abriu uma luz azulada saiu da fresta e iluminou a passagem e ela viu pelo menos dezenas de pessoas em pe e em um canto outra pessoa que estava quase nua viu pelo chão roupas femininas rasgadas notou o brasão da corvinal em uma das vestes.

_Quando foi que você ficou tão selvagem em? Perguntou um dos homens em pe e Gina notou chocada que todos ali eram membros da Ordem e poucos alunos do sétimo ano e um ou outro do sexto.

_Acho que dês que ela começou a andar com a Weasley. Falou um aluno da Grifinória a ruiva o reconhecia era do sétimo ano e bem popular entre as garotas. _Tivemos de parar de procurar nosso brinquedinho dês que ela estava no quarto ano, ou seja, ano passado afinal ela começou a andar com o Potter era perigoso de mais mesmo ela sendo estranha parece que o Potter e seus amiguinhos se importam com ela.

_Ninguém acreditaria nela. Falou um outro membro da Ordem e a ruiva o conhecia era muito bem visto dentro da Ordem apesar de jovem. _Brincamos com ela desde seu primeiro ano e ninguém nunca acreditou. Ele foi ate a garota e a pegou pelo cabelo a garota afastou as mãos dele, mas recebeu um chute nas pernas e gritou com Choque Gina viu o rosto contorcido de fúria de Luna e viu o homem mais uma vez a pegar pelo cabelo e simplesmente arrasta-la ate os outros que riam dela mais dois se adiantaram e arrancaram o resto das vestes da Corvinal que gritava e se debatia um sentimento de nojo se instalou na mais jovem Weasley e uma fúria queimava seu peito entendera o que estava acontecendo aqueles desgraçados abusavam de Luna dês de seu primeiro ano os mesmo filhos da puta que estavam na Ordem que deviam proteger estavam abusando da sua MELHOR amiga viu um dos rapazes que ainda estudava em Hogwarts rir e abrir as pernas de Luna que tentava se debater mas recebia tapas dos outros ordenando que ela fica-se quieta o garoto tirou as roupas com rapidez e se abaixou mais uma vez para perto de luna mas antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa um jato negro o atingiu no peito o arremessando para perto de onde gina estava ela olhou para ele e viu um rasgo negro em seu peito onde fluía um sangue sujo e mal cheiroso.

_Vermes. Xingou alguém e Gina sabia a quem pertencia essa voz logo a figura alta de Harry surgiu em seu campo de visão todos os membros da Ordem que estavam ali tremeram, pois sabiam que o Potter era perigoso os estudantes de Hogwarts ficaram com medo por serem descobertos. _como ousam fazer isso com uma amiga minha?

_Quieto Potter e deixamos você brincar com ela um pouco. Falou um dos membros da Ordem se adiantando sua voz mostrava descaso com Luna que chorava no chão, nua.

_Carlos McCartiney. Falou Harry com nojo. _O cheiro de podridão vem de você.

_Deve ser dessa imunda esquisita no chão. Falou McCartiney com graça. _Vamos Potter se você não contra para ninguém deixamos você brincar com nossa querida bonequinha. Gina ao ouvir aquilo ouviu o seu sangue pulsar com força o silencio no corredor fora tomado por batidas fortes e rápidas ela colocou a mão em seu peito sabia que fora seu coração inflamado de fúria aquele maldito merecia morrer por fazer aquilo. _E quem sabe não lhe oferecemos outras que nos brincamos por... - Um forte tremor passou pela sala ampla em que os agressores estavam e gina sentiu a energia assassina sair de Harry sabia qual ia ser o destino daqueles vermes que deviam proteger não abusar de garotas indefesas.

_Você abusou de uma garota de onze anos. Falou Harry com fúria em sua voz.

_Nos só brincamos de varias formas com ela. Falou outro membro da ordem todos na sala riram menos Harry.

Gina Viu o amigo caminhar calmamente ate onde Luna estava e o viu se abaixar calmamente ate ela passando com carinho as mãos nos cabelos loiros da garota que agora estavam desgrenhados o viu tirar a capa preta que trazia em suas costas e jogar sobre o corpo nu de Luna que parou de tremer aos poucos ouvindo sussurros do moreno, sussurros esses que Gina não ouvia pro causa da distancia, mas em dado momento ela viu os olhos verdes do amigo direcionados para aquele canto ele sabia que ela estava ali e ela soube o que ia acontecer e concordou.

_Vai querer ela só pra você Potter? Perguntou McCartiney sorrindo pensando que o Heroizinho da ordem iria aceitar tal coisa, mas foi a ultima coisa que pensou antes de ter sua cabeça arrancada por um fio branco de saiu das palmas da mão do moreno o sangue espirrou para o alto o tumulto se ouviu na sala o som forte de uma porta se fechando em seguida feitiços de todas as cores iam na direção dos rapazes ali dentro e eles lançavam feitiços em Harry, mas os feitiços eram repelidos por uma aura vermelho sangue os mais desesperados começaram a correr em direção da passagem em que Gina estava ela se afastara um pouco e apontara a varinha para a parede quando a passagem se abriu por completo viu vários alunos e membros da Ordem sem camisa ou sem calças que tentavam fugir mas que pararam surpresos ao vê-la ali.

_São lixo e devem morrer. Falou Gina uma chama vermelho sangue saiu da varinha e atingiu cinco membros da ordem que atravessaram toda a sala ate baterem na parede oposta gritando e se debatendo tentando se livrar das chamas aqueles que desviaram das chamas olharam para trás e viram Harry vindo em suas direções em quanto em suas frentes Gina os encarava com escárnio os olhos castanhos dela não demonstravam mais nada alem de nojo e ódio. _Que seus pecados sejam perdoados com as chamas do inferno. Falou Gina em som seco. _Avada Kedavra. Três estudantes voaram para trás e bateram com força na parede juntamente com os corpos em chamas de seus companheiros a vida não mais estavam nelas os sobreviventes ficaram surpresos aquela pirralha matou três pessoas com uma única maldição das trevas.

_Luna e Gina eles são todos seus. Falou Harry dando espaço para Luna que caminhava vassilante enrolada em sua capa o moreno simplesmente entregou sua varinha para a loira de olhos enevoados que agora tinham um brilho de satisfação e vingança. _Façam o que quiserem. Disse o moreno estalando os dedos uma cadeira confortável apareceu logo atrás dele e então o garoto se sentou em seguida mais uma vez estalou os dedos as varinhas de todos menos de Gina e Luna voaram ate ele em seguida assistiu a tortura e o castigo que aqueles vermes mereciam e soube que a Weasley escolhera o caminho a seguir e ficou mais satisfeito ainda ao saber que Luna iria com eles afinal, ela era uma grande amiga mesmo com seu jeito estranho.

_É assim Rony? Perguntou Luna meio incerta olhando para a porta de entrada do castelo ela ouvia o som dos alunos no salão principal aquela hora todos ou quase todos já que Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina, Luna e Desire estavam em frente as escadas o chão perto deles estavam coberto de sangue alguns gemidos foram ouvidos em um canto no chão haviam quatro corpos se mexendo fracamente praticamente nus, só com as calças ou trapos que deviam ser as calças os corpos cobertos de sangue.

_Assim mesmo Luna. Falou o ruivo em tom normal lembranças da noite na base dos comensais vieram a sua mente, mas logo foram varridas.

_Façam Logo o que tem de ser feito. Falou Harry já eram para eles terem ido embora.

_Calma apressadinho. Falou Hermione que apesar de ser a mais sensata realmente concordara com aquilo aqueles vermes mereciam aquilo depois do que tinham feito.

Os alunos comentavam alegremente no salão principal o dia de aula, conversas amenas com amigos, companheiros ou entre namorados o clima era ameno era como se a guerra lá fora não chega-se dentro daquelas paredes ate os professores estavam relaxados embora Dumbledore estava preocupado por não ver Harry no meio daquele clima de paz o moreno nem ao menos entrara no salão principal nem ele nem seus amigos não notou a falta de Luna afinal ela era estranha mesmo. Batidas foram ouvidas nas grandes portas do salão principal todos ficaram em silencio mais duas batidas fortes algo estava sendo jogado nas portas ouviram gritos de dor os alunos começaram a ficar com medo os professores já iam se levantar juntamente com o diretor quando as portas foram abertas com tal brutalidade que quase caíram e por elas quatro corpos cobertos de sangue que espirrou para o lado voaram em direção a mesa dos professores e foram parados por uma barreira azul escura o sangue espirrou com o impacto manchando mais alunos que estavam chocados alguns gritavam.

_Muito bem Professor. Falou Gina Weasley entrando no salão principal ao seu lado estava Luna ambas pareciam satisfeitas com algo. _Eu vim entregar seus cãezinhos depois de nos termos brincado com eles durante a noite. O tom sarcástico e sem vida fez todos se calarem da mesa da Sonserina os alunos de verde estavam espantados e admirados pela atitude de uma Weasley, mas Draco Malfoy sabia de certa forma o que ela aquilo ele ouvira rumores entre os mais velhos que envolviam Luna e alguns alunos mais velhos sorriu com sigo realmente as duas o surpreenderam.

_COMO OUSAM. Gritou Dumbledore os alunos nunca o viram daquela forma não exalava a aura de bondade que sempre viram não agora era uma sensação fria e dura um arrepio tomou conta de todos. _Como ousam atacar aqueles que estão aqui para proteger a vocês. Ele apontou a varinha para as duas iria prende-las os Weasleys que o perdoassem, mas aquilo era inaceitável. _Encarcerus Maximo. Um estouro como o de um canhão e uma luz cinza chumbo foi em direção das duas que não se mexiam Draco sorriu aquele feitiço era muito poderoso nem mesmo um lobisomem conseguia escapar dele.

_Nem pense nisso. Falou alguém, mas ninguém viu a pessoa em seguida uma forte explosão alguns alunos foram arremessados para o lado e uma forte nuvem de fumaça se levantou uma potente aura assassina se instalou no local os professores apontavam as varinhas em direção da porta de entrada, prontos para proteger seus alunos a nuvem se abaixou e a surpresa aumentou mais ainda ao verem parado em frente Luna e Gina o Garoto que sobreviveu o próprio Harry Potter em pé uma aura vermelho sangue o envolvia seu braço esquerdo estendido ele havia defendido o feitiço de mãos nuas aquilo não era comum. _Eu juro Dumbledore que se você tentar fazer qualquer coisa contra meus amigos nem que eu tenha de morrer eu destruo esse castelo e todos que estiverem dentro dele. O castelo pareceu tremer com aquela ameaça.

_Potter como ousa. Falou Snape.

_Vejam o que seus lacaios fazem. Urrou Harry em fúria as janelas estouraram pro toda a parte e os professores viram tudo ficar escuro em seguida milhares de cenas brutais e chocantes se passou em frente aos seus olhos os chocando morte dor, destruição e medo era tudo que passava por suas mentes crimes que deviam ser evitados eram cumpridos por aqueles que deviam ser seus companheiros e protetores por fim eles se viram de volta ao salão principal. _Seus pecados mancham suas almas de sangue e eu lhes trarei o castigo Dumbledore eu farei com que todos paguem pelos seus pecados e se você quiser ir atrás de mim é só encontrar o meu novo reino. Harry deu as costas Luna e Gina também os três iam andando ate antes de saírem do salão principal Rony, Hermione e Desire se juntaram a eles a aura vermelha de Harry se alastrou mais ainda e os envolveram.

_Que reino? Perguntou Dumbledore vendo que a aura se adensara tanto que a única coisa que se viam eram os contornos dos corpos dos seis.

_Avalon. Falaram os seis ao mesmo tempo em seguida desapareceram professores correram para o local era impossível aparatar dentro da escola, mas quando saíram do salão principal eles gritaram de horror e choque logo os alunos foram ver o que era assim como o diretor e todos pararam chocados. As portas de entrada estavam forradas de corpos, no mínimo uns vinte todo ensangüentados e pregados a porta com perfeição os gemidos de dor ainda eram ouvidos e o medo se alastrou em Hogwarts como as sombras.

Um lampejo vermelho surge no meio da sala da Casa dos gritos que estava bem mais habitável que a alguns meses atrás nem a Mulher nem as três crianças que ali estavam pareciam surpresas com o aparecimento repentino de varias pessoas na casa.

_Boa noite. Falou Harry com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios não ligando para a surpresa de Gina por se encontrar num local desconhecido.

_Harry. Gritou a menina loira que corou em seguida.

_Oi Dani. Falou o moreno sorrindo. _Matt e Pablo. Falou cumprimentando os dois garotos que deviam ter a mesma idade so que um tinha cabelos loiros muito claros e o outro cabelo castanho escuros. _Liza onde ela esta? Perguntou a mulher.

_Lá em cima arrumando algumas coisas parece q ta terminando de proteger a casa. Falou Elizabete Morrigan.

_Já terminei. Falou alguém descendo as escadas aos poucos a figura de Agatha PenDragon foi vista. _Ninguém será capaz de entrar aqui sem a autorização de Liza ou de Harry também é impossível aparatar aqui dentro.

_Ótimo. Falou o moreno vendo que a Sacerdotisa carregava uma mochila nas costas. _Vamos partir em breve por em quanto quero que descansem Liza providencia poções de cura em grande escala pra nos. Um pequeno estalo e em frente a Harry aparece Dobby. _A Dobby eu ia chama-lo agora bom, por favor, prepare suprimentos para alguns dias e fique alerta a qualquer chamado meu.

_Sim Harry Potter. Falou o Elfo desaparecendo em seguida.

_Rony e Hermione expliquem as coisas a gina e Luna, pois elas estão perdidas. Falou o moreno com um tom divertido ao ver que as duas garotas estavam um tanto quanto confusas. _Desire e eu vamos sair um pouco voltaremos em breve e partiremos assim que voltarmos.

_Aonde vocês vão? Perguntou Hermione.

_Visitar Tonks. Falou Harry puxando Desire pelo pulso de forma calma e em seguida mais um lampejo vermelho e os dois desapareceram.

_Tonks? Perguntou Gina confusa. _Por que procurar tonks o que ela esta fazendo e ela esta com o Harry?

_Tonks esta conosco. Falou Rony calmamente. _E nem eu sei o que ela esta fazendo.

_Tão pouco eu mas é algo haver com os planos de Harry. Falou Hermione meio despreocupada. _Bom vamos as explicações.

Beatriz Ferraz era a secretaria do ministro da magia Trouxa a mais ou menos dois meses, era uma mulher muito bonita e esperta atraia muita atenção da parte masculina de todo o ministério era uma mulher alta de mais ou menos um e setenta cabelos vermelhos que iam ate o meio das costas, mas não tão intensos quanto os dos Weasleys não eram mais claros como se tivesse desbotado o que dava um certo charme nela os olhos verdes esmeraldas tinham um brilho de divertimento que fazia os homens ficarem sem saber o que fazer. A mulher se demonstrara bem extrovertida mas em relação ao seu trabalho ela era seria não revelava nada de sua vida pessoal o que dava um ar meio misterioso a ela e o que atraia mais ainda as pessoas.

_Senhorita Ferraz estarei recebendo visitas em uma hora assim que elas chegarem mande entrar. Falou o Ministro em tom serio em pouco tempo ele aprendera a confiar na sua secretaria e como qualquer homem não deixou de notar o quão bonita ela era com aquelas curvas principalmente com as vestes apertadas que esta costumava usar.

_Sim senhor. Falou Beatriz em som profissional mas ela soltou um belo sorriso que arrepiou o ministro que entrou rapidamente em seu gabinete.

Ao ver que o ministro entrou em seu escritório Beatriz tirou uma pasta de uma das gavetas de sua mesa e olhou em volta não havia ninguém ali abriu a pasta havia centenas de documentos com fotos de pessoas eram dados do ministério trouxa de todos chefes e ate mesmo de nobres que participavam do parlamento ali estava dois meses de suas pesquisa ela ouviu um pequeno estalo e tratou de fechar a pasta e guarda-la novamente dentro da escrivaninha. Olhou em volta alguém entrara na sala de espera as reconheceu de primeira e tentou se controlar para não levantar suspeitas principalmente do homem alto e magro de vestes longas de um azul turquesa bonito e de um homem mais baixo e mais gordinho que trajava roupas igualmente estranhas ao de seu companheiro só que estas eram negras e em sua cabeça um pequeno chapéu cuco.

_Pois não? Perguntou Beatriz em tom agradável procurando não encarar o homem de longas barbas brancas nos olhos.

_Alvo Dumbledore e Cornélio Fudge. Falou Alvo em tom calmo seus olhos azuis analisavam com interesse aquela jovem lhe parecia familiar, mas nunca a vira na vida já Fudge a olhava com malicia e nem fazia questão de disfarçar isso.

_A sim o Ministro esta esperando vocês. Falou Beatriz calmamente ela apertou um botão em um pequeno aparelho que chamou atenção do ministro bruxo que achou aquilo estranho.

"Pois não" Falou uma voz vinda da pequena caixa fazendo Fudge se surpreender e por um instante pensar que alguém tinha sido encolhido e colocado ali dentro.

_Suas visitas chegaram e já estão entrando. Falou Beatriz em tom profissional em seguida se levantou e foi ate a porta do escritório do Ministro trouxa e simplesmente a abriu dando passagem para os dois homens que entraram prendeu levemente a respiração quando Dumbledore parou por um instante e a observou com intensidade sentia os olhos dele sobre si sentiu uma leve pressão em sua mente, mas reforçou suas defesas mentais deixando que lembranças alteradas fossem vistas e somente isso depois de alguns segundos ele se virou e entrou de novo no escritório.

Beatriz suspirou aliviada assim que fechou a porta e logo voltou para sua mesa e pegou de novo sua pasta a abriu e tirou um único documento onde havia dados pessoais de um homem era irmão mais novo do Ministro trouxa. Devia ter no máximo vinte e três anos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos escuros a pele muito branca o conhecera num jantar na casa do ministro tinha se integrado muito bem com a família dele e quase sentia pena pelo que ia fazer.

"Emilio Henson: Vinte e três anos, Solteiro. Vive sozinho em um apartamento no centro de Londres tem uma namorada um ano mais nova que ele gosta de ficar freqüentemente sozinho e não é fã de lugares cheios"

Leu Beatriz calmamente então olhou para o relógio eram dez e meia, já fazia cinco minutos que Dumbledore e Fudge entraram na sala do ministro Henson então poderia agir olhou mais uma vez o papel viu os dados de segurança do irmão do ministro agiria naquela noite segundo suas ordens levou a mão a seu pequeno brinco em sua orelha esquerda em seguida vozes foram ouvidas eram as vozes dentro do gabinete do ministro e a cada palavra ela entendia que em breve teria visitas.

_Mas esse Harry Potter é só um garoto. Falou Luiz Henson vendo um documento que lhe fora entregue ministro da magia Cornélio Fudge nele se encontrava uma foto que se mexia de um garoto de no máximo dezesseis anos e olhos verdes.

_Ele é jovem ma seja se mostrou muito perigoso. Falou Fudge com veemência. _Ele apesar da idade é poderoso e perigoso fugiu com um grupo de companheiros de Hogwarts, mas antes disse que declarava guerra a todos nos.

_E quanto a esse tal Voldecor? Perguntou o Ministro Henson.

_Voldemort. Corrigiu gentilmente Dumbledore. _Ele é mais um problema para lidarmos creio que você já tenha espalhado fotos dos comparsas dele e nos estamos tentando refrear os ataques dele.

_E estão falhando miseravelmente. Urrou o ministro agradecendo mentalmente pela porta ser aprova de som. _A cada dia vêm aparecendo mais e mais corpos alguns mutilados de tal forma que é impossível encobrir mesmo que vocês tentem fazer suas coisas as pessoas mesmo assim questionam e já estão desconfiando de algo. Hanson olhou para o documento em sua mão e o amassou. _Esse Potter não é uma ameaça para nos e sim para vocês ele não declarou Guerra ao nosso povo e sim ao seu então cuidem dele vocês pois eu NÃO farei nada as pessoas fariam perguntas demais se do nada um jovem aparece-se na TV como um dos mais procurados e quando começarem a perguntar qual crime dele não haverá nenhum.

_Trouxa estúpido. Falou Fudge em tom alto. _Ele matou mais de quinze rapazes treinados para proteger um lugar de ameaças que você nem imagina o que você acha que ele vai fazer com o SEU povo?

¬_Pelo que eu vi o problema é de vocês mesmo. Falou Hanson agora mais calmo. _Quanto a voldemort eu continuarei ajudando já que ele ataca o meu povo, mas ousam bem que sua gente resolva isso rapidamente se não eu tomarei providencias serias.

_Eu não faria isso se fosse você. Falou dumbledore em tom serio banindo completamente seu ar amistoso e educado. _Isso pode acarretar serias conseqüências.

_É uma ameaça? Pergunto o Ministro Trouxa ofendido encarando o velho de barbas brancas dom dureza.

_Entenda como quiser trouxa. Falou Fudge também serio já dando as costas assim como o seu companheiro ambos indo de encontro a porta e simplesmente desapareceram no ar com um leve estalo o Ministro ficou branco e correu para a outra sala onde sua assistente pessoal estava se sentando novamente na cadeira.

_Desculpe Ministro, mas tive de ver uma coisa no andar de baixo. Falou Beatriz Ferraz em tom de desculpa.

_Tudo bem Beatriz. Falou o homem em tom amistoso soltando o ar aliviado.

_O senhor esta bem? Perguntou Beatriz demonstrando preocupação.

_Você sabe que quando estamos sozinhos pode me chamar de Luiz. Falou o ministro sorrindo fracamente aquela conversa com os dois bruxos fora cansativa apesar de curta.

_Estamos no trabalho os outros iam comentar se por acaso ouvissem eu o tratando com tanta intimidade. Falou Beatriz em tom serio e profissional o ministro riu um pouco alto aquela mulher era interessante dentro do serviço era seria e profissional fora era extrovertida e animada fora isso que conquistara a sua família ate mesmo sua esposa deixara de ter ciúmes da secretaria quando a conheceu simplesmente pelo jeito dela alem do ar confiável que ela exalava.

_Esta bem. Falou o Ministro olhando seu relógio de pulso eram quase onze e dez da manha não notara que passara tanto tempo assim. _Bom a uma e meia da tarde tenho um compromisso com o departamento de educação. Falou Vagamente.

_Dez para as duas. Corrigiu Beatriz. _Seu compromisso é as dez para as duas da tarde já a uma e dez você ficou de encontrar sua esposa para almoçarem juntos.

_É mesmo. Falou o ministro calmamente. _eu estaria perdido se não fosse você. Falou o Ministro suspirando. _Bom você já pode ir almoçar e creio que pode tirar uma parte da tarde de folga qualquer coisa eu ligarei para você.

_Sim senhor Ministro. Falou Beatriz pegando sua bolsa e uma pasta negra de dentro de uma das gavetas ela se levantou o ministro não pode deixar de notar as lindas pernas que ela tinha afinal Beatriz estava com um vestido um tanto apertado e negro que ia ate um pouco abaixo da coxa o que dava uma boa visão de suas pernas. _Sua esposa não gostaria de ver isso. Falou Beatriz divertida o ministro cora levemente.

_Ela confia em mim e principalmente em você. Falou Luiz Hanson calmamente. _Ate mais Beatriz.

_Ate Luiz. Falou a mulher os cabelos ruivos e ondulados balançaram conforme ela ia andando o ministro riu do jeito da secretaria realmente bonita mas não pensava que ela pude-se ser mais que uma amiga pra ele.

Beatriz caminhava calmamente no estacionamento indo em direção a um carro azul mas parou no meio do caminho quando ouviu passos ela estava só ali ficou mais atenta aos passos parecia que estava andando ao redor dela então os som desapareceu se concentrou mais ainda mas não ouvia nenhum passo nem mesmo respiração que não fosse sua era como se quem quer que fosse desaparecesse no ar sentiu um leve deslocamento de ar as suas costas então com uma velocidade que assustaria qualquer um ela se virou e sacou uma varinha de dentro da bolsa mas não encontrou ninguém ali.

_Bu. Falou alguém atrás dela a fazendo levar um susto e se virar rapidamente e refrear um feitiço pela metade ao ver o rapaz de cabelos negros e bagunçados e olhos incrivelmente verdes para rindo muito ao lado dele estava uma garota de estranhos cabelos azuis e olhos roxos ela não ria, mas em seus lábios avia um sorriso quase q imperceptível.

_Não teve graça. Falou Beatriz olhando seriamente para o rapaz, mas este continuava a rir. _Harry Potter pare já de rir. O olhar severo dela fez Harry ter mais vontade ainda de rir, mas se segurou com um grande esforço e a olhou nos olhos. _Você não deveria estar aqui.

_Eles já vieram? Perguntou Harry em tom meio que divertido.

_Vieram. Falou Beatriz calmamente. _Mas o Ministro trouxa não os ouviu acha que o problema é dos bruxos e só agiria contra Voldemort, pois este está diretamente ligado aos trouxas. Ela o olhou por um instante o moreno parecia pensativo. _Será que não poderíamos mudar os planos?

_Você esta se apagando afetivamente com o ministro e sua família. Falou Harry em tom de reprimenda a mulher desviou os olhos. _Vamos sair daqui e depois nos falamos. Disse o rapaz ele foi em direção do carro azul juntamente com Beatriz e Desire os três entraram em seguida o carro simplesmente desaparecera.

Em uma rua deserta nos arredores de Londres um carro azul apareceu do nada mas ninguém percebeu afinal todos estavam em suas casas ou trabalhando em algum lugar. Três pessoas desceram do carro um rapaz de cabelos negros uma garota de cabelos azul e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes. Em alguns segundos o rosto da mulher ruiva começou a mudar não que tirou a beleza não era impossível aquilo acontecer os cabelos mudaram de vermelho para castanho escuro os olhos ficaram azuis muito bonitos como de qualquer Black.

_Você só mudou o rosto. Falou Harry casualmente.

_Não vi necessidade de mudar mais nada. Falou Tonks calmamente.

_Concordo. Falou Harry em tom malicioso e profundo encarando a auror que ficou vermelha Desire viu aquilo e deu um leve tapa no ombro do moreno. _Ai, calma eu só tava comentando. Falou o rapaz divertido. _Não era para você se apagar afetivamente com o ministro e sua família.

_Eu sei. Falou Tonks desviando os olhos. _Mas veja bem ele deve ser melhor vivo do que morto alem de que ele não esta feliz com Dumbledore nem com o ministro Fudge e resolveu não persegui-lo.

_Por que não o fazemos acreditar que o Harry só esta tentando ajudar? Perguntou Desire em tom baixo e calmo os seus dois companheiros a olharam meio que surpresos ela não costumava fala muito de planos.

_Essa é minha garota. Falou Harry feliz e orgulhoso de Desire a abraçando fortemente a garota simplesmente abre um lindo sorriso. _Vamos fazer isso. Disse o moreno apoiando a idéia de Desire.

_Então como vai ser? Perguntou Tonks rindo por dentro daqueles dois.

_Onde Moody esta? Perguntou o moreno calmamente.

Emilio Hanson acabara de chegar em seu apartamento era madrugada olhou para o relógio que marcava três e meia chegara meio cedo para o seu costume, mas não estava com pique para ficar na noitada mais uma vez apesar de ser calmo e gostar de ficar em casa seus amigos sempre o arrastavam para baladas e viviam dizendo que ele se isolava de mais. Irou a jaqueta que usava e jogou em cima do sofá da sala estava cansado de mais para arrumar as coisas então foi deixando sapatos e meias pelo caminho no fim ficando somente com uma calça azul marinho se viu em frente a cama sua cabeça latejava um pouco por causa do maldito som alto da boate suspirou e se deixou cair na cama fechando os olhos em seguida não demorou muito para cair num sono solto e gostoso além de bem merecido.

A campainha tocou o acordando bruscamente olhou para o relógio que ficava na mesa da cabeceira e viu que eram quatro horas dormira somente meia hora. Ficou pensando quem devia ser aquela hora provavelmente um amigo querendo um quarto vago para uma de suas namoradas noturnas suspirou e se levantou lentamente, a campainha tocou mais sete vezes antes dele chegar a porta mais dormindo do que acordado, olhou pelo olho mágico mas não via nada o corredor estava vazio então se lembrou que morava na cobertura só havia ele naquele local piscou duas vezes e deu as costas pensando que quem quer que fosse desistiu de perturbá-lo não conseguiu nem dar um passo antes da campainha tocar de novo deu meia volta e ia abrir levemente a porta quando um clarão branco e uma leve explosão arremessou a porta e a ele para dentro do apartamento o fazendo cair na sala com a porta sobre si.

Gemeu levemente de dor e com esforço tirou a porta de cima de si levantou a cabeça e viu pela luz da entrada acesa um homem meio bizarro com cabelos brancos que mais pareciam uma juba de leão rosto cheio de cicatrizes uma mais bizarra que a outra e o nariz que faltava um pedaço um olho dele era anormal o outro era um pouco grande e girava para todo lado era algo impossível de não notar. Todo seu sono fora varrido para o inferno a adrenalina tomou conta de seu corpo quando o velho entrou a passos estranhos notou o som de madeira tocando o chão ele parecia mancar, mas era muito rápido.

_Expulsorium. Urrou o nome apontando um graveto em sua direção uma luz azul marinho foi em sua direção conseguiu desviar com dificuldade arfou sentiu algumas costelas estalarem o velho já apontava o graveto de novo para si pensou em correr e de fato quando ia fazer isso o velho falou de novo. _Encarcerus. Cordas se amarraram aos céus pés o fazendo cair de peito no chão sentiu as costelas doerem mais ainda o sangue saiu de sua boca ouviu a perna de madeira contra o piso viu as botas negras que o homem usava e sentiu um forte chute em seu estomago o fazendo perder totalmente o ar e virar de peito pra cima cuspiu um pouco de sangue o velho apontou o graveto para sua cara. _Agora ele vai aprender a nunca mais a ameaçar-nos. Falou o homem a voz meio asmática foi notada por Emilio, mas o medo apossou dele aquilo era surreal parecia magia sabia que ia morrer. _Avada... Fechou os olhos quando ouviu o homem pronunciar aquelas palavras sem sentido, mas sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha mas então depois de um tempo abriu os olhos nada acontecera então viu o homem velho apontando a varinha para porta de entrada o olho maluco girava para todos os lados em quanto o normal focava em alguém.

_Expeliarmus. Gritou Alguém na porta um jorro vermelho passou por cima de Emilio e atingiu o homem que estava ao seu lado este fora arremessado para trás e bateu no pequeno bar que tinha na sala derrubando algumas garrafas e copos ele parecia meio inconsciente ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção. _Finite Incantatem. Falou alguém antes de entrar em seu campo de visão quando entrou Emilio sentiu as cordas desaparecerem e pode sentir melhor suas pernas tentou se levantar mas suas costelas doíam de mais. _Você esta bem? Perguntou um rapaz entrando em seu campo de visão devia ser mais novo que si e tinha cabelos negros bagunçados e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

_Minhas costelas. Falou Emilio não sabia quem era o rapaz mas sabia que ele o estava ajudando. _Cuidado. Gritou ao ver o homem levantar do chão cheio de cacos de vidro e apontar a varinha para o rapaz moreno.

_Maldito Potter. Urrou o velho com sua voz asmática. _Vai pagar por ter abandonado a Ordem da Fênix. Falou em tom seco. _Avada Kedevra. Emilio sentiu seu corpo ser içado no ar e em seguida ser jogado para a esquerda não sentiu o impacto a única coisa que sentiu foi o frio avassalador seguido do clarão verde uma forte explosão e o clarão passara abriu os olhos e vira que estava a porta de seu quarto o rapaz moreno estava ao céu lado metade do apartamento estava destruído a tubulação de gás parecia estar vazando em alguns pontos faíscas saiam do teto e de algumas lâmpadas.

_Onde tem uma janela aqui? Perguntou o rapaz moreno. _Uma grande o suficiente para nos sairmos? Emilio gelou por um instante, mas podia ser sua única saída ouviu ao longe o som de sirenes. _No meu quarto nessa porta ai a janela é grande. O rapaz o ajudou a ficar em pé o apoiando em seu ombro os dois entraram no quarto vem a tempo e um feitiço vinho bater na parede e a derrubar estavam perto da janela que se abriu com um aceno do rapaz e só ai Emilio notou que ele tinha um graveto também mas se ocupou em ouvir os passo do velho.

_Você não escapa Potter. Urrou o velho a porta do quarto espaçoso.

_Se segure em mim. Falou o tal Potter o olhando seriamente não dando outra opção fazendo Emilio se agarrar fortemente no rapaz em seguida para sue pavor viu que os dois estavam prestes a pular do 15º andar.

_Avada Kedevra. Urrou mais uma vez o velho bem a tempo que o Potter e Emilio pulavam pela janela Emilio não conseguiu fechar os olhos ele apenas sentiu o ar forte batendo em seu rosto olhou para trás ao ouvir uma potente explosão e viu a cobertura em chamas seu apartamento explodira completamente fora destruído.

_Se acalme. Falou Potter ao vê-lo se agitar levemente em seguida um lampejo vermelho sangue e os dois desapareceram Emilio só sentiu uma leve tontura nada de mais e logo se viu na calçada do outro lado da rua vendo destroços cair no meio da rua o rapaz ao seu lado parecia aliviado. _A Policia já deve ta chegando juntamente com bombeiros e ambulâncias.

_Quem é você? Perguntou Emilio. _Por que me ajudou?

_Meu nome é Harry Potter. Falou o moreno calmamente. _O Ajudei por que aquele que o atacou é um de meus inimigos. O moreno olhou em volta bruxos estavam chegando. _Eu posso te levar para algum lugar aqui não ficara seguro por muito tempo.

_Vamos para casa de meu irmão. Falou Emilio sabendo que seu irmão o ajudaria em qualquer coisa.

_Certo iremos. Falou Harry calmamente um flash vermelho sangue e os dois desapareceram segundos depois bruxos aparatavam por todos os lados e carros de policia e bombeiros apareciam.

_É aqui? Perguntou o moreno em frente a uma enorme mansão ele estava no jardim.

_Sim. Falou Emilio ele estava meio pálido as costelas estavam doendo muito. _Vamos ate lá. Os dois caminharam rapidamente o moreno ainda apoiando Emilio quando chegaram em frente a enorme porta os dois pararam. _A não estou com a chave.

_Alorromora. Falou o Potter apontando a mão para a morte um leve click foi ouvido e a porta se abriu Emilio ficou um pouco surpreso, mas pelo que vira naquela madrugada aquilo não devia telo surpreendido. Ambos entraram no enorme Hall escuro, mas as luzes foram acesas uma mulher de pele bronzeada roupas de dormi e cabelos negros gritou assustada ao ver os dois homens ali dentro logo mais passos foram ouvidos e dois homens apareceram com armas nas mãos pareciam seguranças.

_Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui? Perguntou um dos homens ele era negro e alto cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos claros e semblante serio.

_Sou Emilio Hanson. Falou Hemilio tossindo um pouco junto com a tosse veio um pouco se sangue. _Ele me ajudou agora dêem licença. Os seguranças reconheceram o irmão mais novo do ministro e um deles se adiantou para ajuda-lo em quanto o outro se afastara.

_Chame o patrão. Murmurou o segurança negro que ajudava Emilio a mulher que gritara correra escadas acima com grande velocidade, não demorou nem cinco minutos e o ministro já estava ali em baixo com um robe vinho ainda aberto mostrando um pijama o semblante dele estava nervosos e ficou mais ainda quando viu o irmão deitado num sofá espaçoso na sala de visitas.

_Milo o que aconteceu? Perguntou Luiz Hanson preocupado se aproximando do irmão que parecia cansado.

_Fui atacado ele me salvou. Falou Emilio em seguida caindo inconsciente e fraco o ministro olhou para onde o irmão apontara e viu ali o mesmo rapaz em que vira a foto mais cedo os mesmo cabelos negros e os mesmos olhos verdes.

_Você. Falou meio que chocado se levantando. _Harry Potter foi você que fez isso?

_Vejo que sabe meu nome. Falou Harry calmamente ele estava sentado em uma poltrona confortável, mas logo se levantou. _Não fui eu que fiz isso e seu irmão poderá confirmar quando acordar. O rapaz tirou um pequeno frasco de dentro da capa que usava era um frasco transparente com um líquido marrom meio viscoso. _De isso pra ele e em algumas horas ele vai estar bem, mas ele precisa dormir. Jogou o frasco para o ministro Hanson este o pegou no ar e olhou para o frasco em duvida não sabia o que fazer olhou para o jovem se ele quisesse fazer algo já o teria feito então levantou levemente a cabeça do irmão e lhe abriu a boca deixando o líquido marrom viscoso cair na boca do irmão este bebia inconscientemente em seguida o corpo de Emilio tremeu fortemente em seguida parou o ministro e o segurança que acompanhava tudo de perto ficaram surpresos ao verem os cortes e arranhados visíveis desaparecerem. _Amanha quando ele acordar ele vai estar melhor.

_Cássio leve meu irmão para o quarto de hospedes. Pediu o Ministro em tom cansado olhando para o segurança este simplesmente pegou Emilio no colo como se ele não fosse nada e saiu da sala. _vamos ao meu escritório. Pediu o ministro Harry apenas confirmou com um aceno da cabeça silenciosamente eles andaram por um corredor longo e entraram em um grande escritório com estantes de livros em quase todas as paredes. _Sente-se, por favor. Harry se sentou em uma poltrona que tinha no escritório e analisou o lugar perto de uma janela tinha uma mesa de escritório de madeira de lei com uma cadeira presidencial o chão era coberto por um tapete persa a sua frente havia outra poltrona e a sua esquerda uma lareira o ministro se sentou em na poltrona em frente a do moreno. _O que você quer?

_Nada. Falou Harry em tom simples. _A não ser alerta-lo.

_Sobre o que? Perguntou Luiz Hanson.

_Dumbledore não é confiável. Disse o rapaz em tom mais serio. _Ele controla uma organização separa do ministério mágico chamada de Ordem da Fênix o objetivo dela é destruir Voldemort e seus partidários comensais ou não e Dumbledore ilude os demais com a processa de uma utopia que dificilmente aconteceria. Explicou o moreno calmamente. _Essa Organização tinha como objetivo controlar um jovem rapaz, ou seja, eu para que eu lutasse por eles e destruísse a Voldemort.

_Mas por que? Perguntou o ministro Hanson surpreso com cada palavra.

_Quando eu tinha um ano de idade eu fui o único a sobreviver a uma maldição da Morte ninguém sobrevive a ela e eu fui o único então eles planejavam usar o meu nome como um estopim sabe eu sou conhecido como O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e em qualquer lado que eu tivesse eu atrairia participações e ao lado da Ordem eles acham que a Utopia estaria bem mais perto.

_Mas e se você não consegui-se derrotar a Voldemort? Perguntou Luiz.

_Eu serviria como um martire. Falou Harry calmamente. _Alguém que lutou por um ideal que lutou por matar um bruxo das trevas ao lado de Alvo Dumbledore e da Ordem da Fênix as pessoas se inflamariam com isso e dariam pleno apoio a Ordem e se lançariam em batalha para criar uma utopia que mesmo se formada seria destruída facilmente pois os métodos da Ordem não são feitos para faze-l durar. Falou Harry em tom mais serio. _O Ministro da magia Cornélio Fudge esta entre o fogo cruzado o ministério mágico não resistira muito as investidas de Voldemort e logo cairá, os partidários das trevas instalariam um novo ministério por debaixo dos panos e criariam outras leis que daria plenos poderes aos comensais para extermino em massa dos Trouxas e nascido trouxas mas Dumbledore também usaria isso agora que eu sai ele provavelmente vai tentar criar outro herói mais alguém com nome no mundo mágico ele ira atrair as pessoas como o único porto seguro afinal dizem que ele é a única pessoa que o Lorde das Trevas mais teme.

_E quem foi o responsável pelo estado de meu irmão? Perguntou o ministro meio que chocado com as revelações.

_Alastor Moody. Falou Harry tirando da capa um papel onde tinha a foto de um homem com cicatrizes horríveis e cabelos brancos que mais pareciam jubas. _Partidário fiel de Dumbledore. Harry parou por um instante. _Fiquei sabendo que ele atacaria seu irmão como uma forma de reprimenda a uma ameaça. O moreno olhou nos olhos do ministro. _Mas por que disso eu não sei.

_Ontem mais cedo Fudge e Dumbledore vieram ao meu escritório me avisar sobre você. Falou Luiz Hanson em tom cansado parecia que tinha ficado sem dormir por anos. _Disseram que você é perigoso e matou dezenas de pessoas e queriam que eu colocasse sua cabeça a premio no meu mundo o que vocês chamam de Trouxa eu me recusei pois afinal voe não tinha feito nada contra nos e sim contra os bruxos e não acreditei que você tenha matado tantas pessoas.

_Eu matei. Falou Harry em tom serio e cortante surpreendendo o ministro. _Mas eles eram bandidos doentes e maníacos tinham cometido crimes que não tinha perdão eram a maioria seguidores de Dumbledore membros da Ordem da fênix.

_Qual o crime deles? Perguntou Luiz meio surpreso e apreensivo.

_Estupro. Falou Harry em tom cortante. _Traição e crimes contra a humanidade, mas mesmo que levasse isso e publico dumbledore os protegeria.

_Só a primeira acusação seria o suficiente para eles merecerem a morte. Falou o ministro concordando em certo ponto com o rapaz.

_Dumbledore provavelmente vira falar com você não revele que você saiba de algo não olhe nos olhos dele, pois ele poderá ler sua mente. Falou Harry calmamente e tirou um outro frasco esse era maior parecia uma pequena garrafa de Wisk. _Beba dessa poção pelo menos uma vez por dia isso impedira que ele leia sua mente por em quanto, mas pelas câmeras de segurança ele verá que foi Moody quem agiu ele não conseguira me ver, pois eu estava com um feitiço sobre mim que me tornava invisível para câmeras de segurança alem delas terem sido destruídas logo depois que eu cheguei ele apresentara provas forjadas dizendo que seu lacaio não teve nada haver não acredite por mais convincente que seja.

_Como eu devo agir. Falou o ministro nervoso suas mãos tremiam bruxos eram fortes mas mesmo assim humanos essa mistura não era muito boa. _Minha família e se tentarem fazer algo com minha família de novo?

_Não se preocupe com isso. Falou harry sorrindo levemente. _Estarei de olho e protegerei sua família mesmo quando você não souber, mas eu quero que você saiba que a guerra esta se expandindo logo todos vão perceber a existência dos bruxos comensais não mais se escondem essa guerra trará a destruição para esse mundo seja bruxo ou trouxa.

_E qual o seu objetivo? Perguntou Luiz olhando para o rapaz tão jovem a sua frente mas que falava com uma experiência de alguém muito mais velho que ele.

_O mundo não tem mais salvação os Humanos estão se auto-destruindo e com a guerra isso vai aumentar. Falou Harry mais serio e calmo. _Meu objetivo é reconstruir e salvar aqueles que merecem ser salvos, mas eu vou precisar de sua ajuda pra isso.

_Minha ajuda? Perguntou o Ministro chocado.

_Você está disposto a ser um dos idealizadores de uma nova era nesse mundo? Perguntou Harry calmamente. _Uma era sem Dumbledore nem Voldemort onde o mundo caminha de mãos dadas unificado em um único governo você esta pronto.

_O que você descreve é uma utopia. Falou Luiz calmamente.

_Utopias não existem. Falou Harry calmamente. _Sempre existirá aqueles que querem destruir tudo que querem poder mais poder do que podem alcançar o que eu quero é que essas pessoas sejam cortadas antes de causarem estragos maiores.

_Por que eu? Perguntou Luiz tremendo levemente. _Por que justamente eu?

_Por que eu vejo em você a força e a determinação para levar esse mundo a nova era. Falou Harry mansamente Luiz observava as palavras dele a lógica era visível. _Você quer viver em um mundo onde as pessoas fazem de tudo para conseguirem o que querem que matão que destroem famílias simplesmente para serem os mais fortes eles cometem genocídio e arrastam os demais com sigo.

_Você parece estar querendo seguir o mesmo caminho. Falou Luiz olhando seriamente para o rapaz.

_Tudo que eu quero é eliminar o antigo mundo eliminar os principais idealizadores de uma utopia que vêem sendo buscada a milhares de anos que manchou a terra de sangue eu quero que as pessoas vejam o seu futuro sozinhas não através dos olhos de um Lunático que busca um mundos o de bruxos e um Velho que busca uma utopia pacifica e retardada entre trouxas e bruxos que acha e todos vão aceitar de primeira mas eu sei que existirão trouxas que sentirão medo e ameaçados e mais sangue será derramado eu simplesmente irei salvar aqueles que merecem ser salvo e você e sua família são parte dessas pessoas.

_O mundo ira ruir. Falou Luiz tentando puxar a sensatez.

_Mas nos o reconstruiremos nos podemos fazer isso pense Luiz, pois eu e meus companheiros queremos reconstruir um mundo, pois construir um novo mundo sobre um velho só o fará cair lentamente. O moreno se levantou o sol lá fora já começara a sair e o ministro se surpreendera com isso a conversa fora bem mais longa do que ele pensara. _Pense nisso, pois em breve eu voltarei revele a sua família o que realmente esta acontecendo eles merecem saber.

_Quando você volta? Perguntou Luiz apressado.

_Em breve não se preocupe ate lá irei querer sua resposta. Falou Harry calmamente então um flash vermelho faz o ministro fechar os olhos e quando os abriu o rapaz não estava mais lá ficou pensando sobre tudo aquilo por um instante e resolveu que por em quanto seguiria a vida normalmente bebeu um gole daquela garrafinha que o rapaz deixara sentiu o gosto adocicado do que quer que fosse aquilo suspirou e se preparou para uma longa conversa com sua família.

Desire estava de pe na casa dos gritos eram quase seis horas da manha ela havia voltado sozinha pra lá e não dissera nada sobre Harry nem o que ele estava fazendo só dissera para os outros ficarem preparados pois ele chegaria e logos eles sairiam um pequeno lampejo vermelho e Harry aparece dentor da casa Desire praticamente se pendura em seu pescoço o abraçando com força o moreno meio assustando-o de inicio não fez nada mas logo a abraçou de volta.

_Que momento tocante. Falou Rony em tom de deboche fazendo Harry e Desire se afastarem a garota corara levemente o que fora facilmente notado pro causa do tom de sua pele pálida.

_Estão preparados? Perguntou Harry aos amigos e a Agatha que estava num canto observando tudo.

_Há tempos. Falou Gina meio impaciente.

_Nos vamos pra lê mesmo? Perguntou Luna meia aérea.

Sim vamos. Falou Harry todos formaram um circulo em volta dele. _Rumo a Avalon. Todos foram envolvidos pela luz vermelha e simplesmente desapareceram no ar.

_Mestre, essas são as Dark Angel que eu fiz para você. Falou Lucius Malfoy em uma ampla sala escura apontando para três figuras e tamanhos diversificados a menor parecia não ter mais que onze anos.

_Elas são boas? Perguntou Voldemort em tom seco.

_Quando o mestre desapareceu, eu resolvi dar continuação ao seu projeto para quando você retorna-se elas são as únicas que sobreviveram ao treinamento apesar dele ainda estar incompleto elas são fortes mais fortes que comensais treinados. Falou Lucio Malfoy.

_Sim eu sinto a magia delas. Falou o Lorde das trevas. _Dark Angels eu lhes ordeno que busquem e destruam Harry Potter e me tragam Desire viva.

_Sim My Lorde. Disseram as três figuras encobertas pelas sombras as vozes femininas ecoaram pelo aposento e logo elas desapareceram.

_Elas não falharão meu mestre elas são fieis a você. Falou Lucio em tom submisso.

_Espero que sim meu caro Lucio por que se houver alguma falha você pagara com sua própria vida. Falou o Lorde em tom ameaçador fazendo o comensal loiro tremer fortemente.


	5. Chapter 5 Avalon

Capitulo 5 - Avalon

Um local silencioso e calmo, um dos poucos redutos de mata natural que existia em toda a Bretanha, a beira de um enorme lago ninguém, morava ali perto apesar do local ser muito visitado por aventureiros que passavam dias na mata alguns se arriscavam no grande lago, mas nunca iam ate o meio ou o atravessavam existiam mistérios naquele local, mistérios que vinham dês dos tempos mais remotos da mente humana, lendas de monstros e desaparecimentos circulava aquela mata. Sons indistintos percorriam o dia, choros ecoavam a noite em um ponto da margem do lago, havia um rochedo em cima dele um mosteiro já abandonado a anos alguns, diziam que os monges que ali uma vez estiveram viram coisas que mortais não deveriam ver e ficaram loucos outros dizem que o lugar estava condenado, mas ninguém realmente sabia o que acontecera.

Em meio a mata silenciosa naquele começo de manha quando o sol entrava timidamente por entre as copas das arvores um clarão verde se espalhou pelos cantos e logo desapareceu, em seguida o som de pés pisando em galhos e folhas secas foram ouvidos. Sete pessoas que apareceram do nada naquela mata começaram a andar ate o lago, raposas e corujas observavam a movimentação, alguns pássaros também, alguns cantavam como se saudassem as visitas, outros ficaram mudos uma das pessoas uma mulher alta e bonita de longos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor de chocolate, ela parecia exalar uma aura invisível que fez os animais se agitarem e o vento soprar como uma agradável brisa da manha.

_Grande parte desse lago não era para existir. Falou a mulher em tom calmo, seus olhos brilhavam como se visse algo alem do que os demais e de certa ela via; uma grossa neblina tão densa que parecia sólida ela se erguia do meio do lago e se espalhava por vários metros se não quilômetros. _Tem certeza que quer ver essa terra morta? Perguntou se virando para o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

_Existem segredos que só podem ser revelados em Avalon. Falou o moreno em tom calmo a mulher de cabelos castanhos respirou fundo e se aproximou mais da margem do lago, se abaixou calmamente e tocou as águas geladas e murmurou algo a água borbulhou onde ela tocou então um barco grande o suficiente para sete pessoas surgiu nas águas ela entrou no barco ficando a frente Harry foi o segundo a entrar no barco logo foi seguido pelos demais que se acomodaram sentados somente Agatha e Harry permaneciam de pe o barco pareceu ganhar vida e começou a deslizar pelas águas cristalinas do lago.

_Em breve vocês verão as brumas de Avalon. Falou Agatha em tom saudoso demorou quase 10 minutos ate que todos se vissem envoltos por uma grossa camada de neblina, não conseguiam ver muito alem da neblina menos que trinta centímetros, demorou mais um pouco ate que eles sentiram o barco perder a velocidade, a neblina diminuiu consideravelmente e subia aos poucos para o céu que todos puderam enxergar, ele agora era nebuloso e sem vida o sol parecia não conseguir ultrapassar as nuvens ou neblina ou o que quer fosse aquilo apenas alguns raios o suficiente para dizer que era dia o barco parou de uma vez e Harry pulou para fora seguido de Agatha. _Eu lhe avisei. Murmurou a mulher achando que o rapaz desistiria de seu plano original, este não disse nada.

Harry apenas via com uma certa tristeza, aquele pedaço da ilha de Avalon, a terra negra como se tivesse morta, tufos de mato de um verde bem escuro e doentio, poucas arvores algumas retorcidas de troncos negros e folhas queimadas, notou que ali era apenas o começo de uma colina que devia descer para o lago não esperou ninguém apenas caminhou a passos lentos e decididos para cima da colina, não demorou muito para alcançar o topo, afinal ela não parecia ser muito alta embora tenha demonstrado ser. Ali no topo ele via uma vastidão de terra, a ilha era maior do que ele imaginara devia tomar metade daquele enorme lado ele via a mancha escuro que era o solo com poucas partes douradas e fracas, o que imaginou ser o trigo que bravamente tentava nascer e viver naquele solo sem vida, ao norte uma floresta mais escura que o solo com pássaros negros voando por cima da copa, algumas dezenas de casas estavam espalhadas ate onde ele podia ver ate o vento que soprava ali demonstrava decadência.

_A Muito tempo quando Morgana escondeu a ilha do mundo ela sem querer trouxe a sombra da morte ao seu povo. Falou Agatha o moreno pareceu meio surpreso por ela estar ao seu lado olhou em volta e viu todos seus amigos ali. _O Sol não brilha mais aqui como em eras antigas e com o tempo o solo se perdeu, uma seca assolou nosso povo por anos e depois que eles perderam as esperanças uma chuva caiu tão forte quanto uma tempestade e destruiu grande parte das moradas o povo perdeu as esperanças de sair desse lugar, pois esse conhecimento só era das Sacerdotisas e dos Druidas. Ela suspirou cansada. _Esses dois grupos abandonaram a ilha sem olhar para trás levando a ultima esperança desse povo que sofreu muito, nós abandonamos nossas responsabilidades e por isso fomos punidos pelos deuses a raça das Sacerdotisas esta em decadência sendo eu a ultima, os druidas já esqueceram suas origens a séculos e caíram no esquecimento quase que geral sendo apenas lembrados por Títulos dado a alguns bruxos como Alvo Dumbledore.

_Tem uma casa aos pés do morro. Falou Harry em tom profundo como se não tivesse ouvido o relato da Sacerdotisa, esta ia retrucar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro olhou para trás e encontrou os olhos de Hermione.

_Ele não vai ouvir. Falou a garota em tom sábio. _Ele já se decidiu e nem os deuses que esqueceram esse lugar nem mesmo a morte o impedirá de tomar essa terra e devolver-lhe seu antigo esplendor. Depois de falar isso começou a andar com os demais que agora desciam o morro em direção a pequena fazenda, demorou uns quinze minutos ate chegarem ao que parecia ser uma singela plantação de trigo e mais algumas hortaliças, notaram que eram murchas e fracas apesar de serem resistentes por conseguirem viver naquele local, ouviram barulhos de animais talvez alguns porcos e uma vaca, se aproximaram do casebre a única construção alem do que parecia ser o estábulo e o local pros porcos. O casebre não era feito de madeira, mas sim de pedra empilhada lembrava muito as casas antigas da escócia a porta era de madeira simples e negra o chão coberto de terra negra e mais algumas coisas todos pararam diante da porta, Harry fora o único que se adiantara a ponto de dar três batidas na porta.

Um barulho foi ouvido dentro da pequena casa parecia que alguém estava tentando esconder alguma coisa, ouviram um gemido baixo devia ser de uma criança o moreno se afastou um pouco e olhou para o teto da casa lá tinha o que parecia ser uma pequena chaminé de onde saia uma fumaça esbranquiçada depois voltou para a porta e bateu mais três vezes só que com mais força.

_Eles provavelmente não nos querem receber. Falou Agatha em tom compreensivo.

Um rangido baixo e seco cortou o ar a porta se abrira o suficiente para mostrar uma fenda onde um par de olhos azuis muito intensos apareceram, parecia ser de um homem logo depois a porta se fechou rapidamente e o que parecia ser um som de alivio chegou aos ouvidos de Harry, logo depois a porta se abriu por inteiro e dela saiu um homem. Não sabiam ao certo como um homem alto daquele jeito poderia ter saído daquele casebre baixo o homem devia ter uns dois metros no mínimo, cabelos longos e castanhos escuros que iam para baixo dos ombros a pele branca e os olhos azuis intensos encaravam ao moreno, em sua mão esquerda um enorme machado de guerra sua expressão meio que ameaçadora.

_Quem são vocês? Perguntou o homem, a hostilidade estava clara em sua voz.

_Forasteiros de alem das brumas. Falou Harry calmamente viu a expressão do homem mudar rapidamente para uma de leve esperança, mas os olhos continuavam ameaçadores.

_Como saberei se não são lacaios de Marcus? Perguntou o homem em tom forte.

_Não sei quem é esse homem. Falou Harry tombando levemente a cabeça, Desire se aproximou mais dele e lhe agarrou o braço olhando duramente para o homem que por um instante tremeu em seguida baixou seu machado.

_Uma exilion. Falou o homem chocado. _Só há uma exilion em toda Avalon e ela tem apenas cinco anos. Falou o homem. _Quem ou o que são vocês?

_Eu sou Harry Potter. Falou o moreno em tom baixo. _O novo rei de Avalon. Declarou em tom mais calmo ainda, o homem olhou com mais atenção para o rapaz: era baixo e cabelos negros não parecia ser muito forte apesar de ter um bom corpo e por fim começou a rir alto como se achasse aquela idéia ridícula.

_Entre. Falou o homem entre o riso o moreno olhou para os demais pedindo com os olhos para que esperassem ali fora, somente Disire o acompanhou para dentro da casa do homem. O moreno se surpreendeu um pouco ao ver alguns degraus que desciam no solo o lado de dentro daquela casa era maior que o de fora, ela estava a alguns metros abaixo do chão as paredes forradas de pedras algumas poucas colunas seguravam o teto e as paredes de pedra que eram visto do lado de fora o lugar era simples onde não havia muito o que verk duas camas a um canto provavelmente cobertas de palha boa e com lençóis velhos por cima em um canto algo como uma lareira onde tinha um caldeirão fumegante um pequeno armário perto da cama e uma mesa com apenas quatro cadeiras. _Pequeno você é um bom comediante, mas tem de tomar cuidado com o que diz nesse lugar. Falou o homem colocando se enorme machado encostado na parede ao lado da escada e sentando em uma das cadeiras.

_Como eu disse eu sou um forasteiro e vim de alem...

_Os Potter não são forasteiros. Falou o homem interrompendo o rapaz que ficou curioso. _Existiram Potter´s em Avalon em tempos antigos eles saíram da ilha antes das sacerdotisas, isso faz séculos.

_Por que esconde a mulher e a criança atrás daquele armário? Perguntou Desire em tom baixo o homem ficou meio tenso.

_Esse tal Marcus viria aqui hoje. Falou Harry deixando o homem mais tenso ainda. _ele pretende nos entregar para ele.

_Eu devo mata-lo? Perguntou Desire o tom de voz dela assustou ao homem, pois antes era calmo e com uma inocência infantil, agora era frio e sem vida.

_Não. Falou Harry sorrindo. _Peça para elas saírem, não lhe faremos mal.

_Como sabiam que elas estavam ali?- Perguntou o homem tenso.

_A magia humana é distinta nesse lugar não são todos os habitantes de Avalon que as tem, alguns não tem um pingo de magia ou melhor ate que tem só que ela se manifesta de outras maneira. Falou Harry olhando de esguelha para o enorme machado. _Qual o seu nome? Perguntou o rapaz.

_Uther. Falou o homem de cabelos castanhos.

_O nome do pai de Arthur. Falou o moreno em tom baixo. _Podem sair não lhe faremos mal. Falou olhando para o armário que simplesmente deslizou para o lado mostrando uma passagem não muito estreita onde uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos abraçava uma menininha de no maximo cinco anos, cabelos estranhamente azul marinho e enormes olhos amarelados. Desire pareceu se interessar pela menina e caminhou ate ela sem se importar muito com as coisas em volta, ela se abaixou não se importando com a mulher e apenas encarando a garotinha que lhe encarou de volta. _Era por causa dela que você esta com tanto medo?

_Minha filha e esposa, Marcus as quer, minha filha por ser uma exilion, ele quer o poder dela. Minha esposa a ensina o básico da magia que lhe foi passada pelos pais e querem minha esposa pelo conhecimento de magia e por ela ter gerado uma exilion. Falou o Uther não importava em dizer aquilo em breve os homens de Marcus estariam ali e aquele forasteiro não iria viver por muito tempo.

_Covarde. Falou Harry com dureza assustando o Homem que baixou a cabeça a mulher e a criança agora estavam sentadas na cama e Desire ainda encarava a menina de longe só que agora estava ao lado de Harry.

_Não é covardia querer o bem de sua família. Falou Uther rebatendo a ofensa.

_Covardia maior é baixar a cabeça e abandonar o antigo orgulho de Avalon. Falou harry em tom de fúria. _Se quer proteger algo lute para proteger, não tenha medo de perder sua vida essa é sua terra, sua família, seu lar, se alguém tentar tira-los simplesmente lute, se tombar morrerá com orgulho como um autentico guerreiro de Avalon.

_E quem cuidara de minha família? Falou Uther em tom de fúria também se levantando, no alto de seus dois metros e pouco Harry parecia muito pequeno, mas mesmo assim não se intimidou.

_E de que adianta sua família ficar viva se ela é desgraçada pela sua covardia? Perguntou o moreno seus olhos brilharam em direção do homem que se sentiu minúsculo diante daqueles olhos verdes. _Avalon caiu não pelas brumas muito menos por que os Druidas e Sacerdotisas saíram daqui não Avalon caiu pois o seu povo perdeu o espírito nobre de eras atrás de tempos em que aqui era a terra de reis e guerreiros cujo a bravura alcançava os deuses e esmagava aos inimigos.

_Depois da morte não importa, o orgulho tudo desaparece. Falou Uther em tom derrotado.

_Não, depois de morto seu sangue ainda continua vivo, sua alma, sua vontade, sua coragem, seu nome, tudo pode ser lembrado por todos que o viram lutar e quando morrer eles ainda citarão ao seu nome ao seu orgulho. Falou Harry agora em tom calmo. _Só basta uma gota de água no oceano para causar uma onda devastadora e aquele que morrer para proteger aquilo que mais ama para proteger sua terra, para espalhar o nome de seu reino será a gota no oceano e se ele vencer sem morrer mesmo assim levantara a onda que se espalhara e mais gotas de água causarão mais ondas ate que elas se juntem e forme um tsuname e engula a todos os envolvendo a verdadeira lei e ao nome de Avalon.

_Qual o jeito mais honrado de se morrer? Perguntou Uther tentando se acalmar, as palavras daquele jovem mexeram com ele, mas aquela pergunta tinha de ser feita lembrava de seu pai ter lhe perguntado isso e dizer que o pai dele o perguntou e o pai do pai dele e a resposta era sempre indefinida.

_Duas maneiras. Falou Harry em tom calmo. _Morrer lutando e morrer de velhice.

_Por que duas maneiras tão diferentes? Perguntou Uther confuso nunca dera a resposta para o seu pai e ele nunca lhe cobrou, pois também nunca dera a resposta ao dele.

_Não são diferentes, são duas verdades que se completam. Falou o moreno calmamente. _Morrer lutando é uma honra reconhecida pelos deuses morrer pelo seu reino não uma luta qualquer, mas sim com orgulho e honra e quando já estiver velho você olhara para trás e para frente e verá o que sua luta lhe proporcionou o que conseguiu lutou para sobreviver para chegar a sua família e com ela viver para que seus filhos cresçam com orgulho de sua terra e a Honra pro poder viver onde você ou seus antepassados lutaram para reergues e por fim quando morrer na velhice sua honra estará cumprida.

_Duas formas diferentes que se completam. Falou Uther. _E o que acontece se morrer antes de chegar a velhice.

_Ainda sim será uma morte honrosa, pois ainda sim lutou, não pelos ideais dos outros e sim pelos seus. Falou Harry em tom definitivo o teto da casa tremeu a menininha abraçou a mãe com força, a mulher olhava para o marido de forma estranha e Uther, bom, este parecia pensativo ate que o som de passos na escada fora ouvido e então com uma grande agilidade alcançou o machado e deu um salto para trás caindo em frente a escada, tudo em frações de segundos, por fim Agatha apareceu pela escada e lançou um olhar divertido para o homem e um curioso para a pequena exilion depois olhou para Harry.

_Cavaleiros tentaram nos atacar. Falou em tom normal para o moreno.

_O que fizeram? Perguntou o moreno em tom calmo.

_Três fugiram, quatro foram mortos e dois capturados. Falou Agatha normalmente. _Provavelmente em breve virão mais.

_O que você vai fazer? Perguntou Harry olhando para Uther este apertou com mais força o imenso machado de guerra.

_Não mais fugirei. Falou Uther este ficou de frente para Harry e bateu o cabo longo do machado no chão por fim se curvou perante Harry. _Me curvo perante ti e o reconheço como o novo rei, mas me prometa que fará Avalon voltar ao seu antigo esplendor e que seja mais uma vez conhecida e seu nome ecoado pelo mundo.

_Pelo meu sangue. Falou Harry colocando a mão no ombro do homem ajoelhado. _Agatha fique e cuide da mulher e da menina comece a ensinar tudo o que sabe a menina, ela será sua primeira aluna, mas não se esqueça que as sacerdotisas devem abandonar antigos costumes ensine magia das mais diversas depois darei um jeito de ensinar mais a ela e a qualquer criança desse lugar. Quando parou de falar olhou para Desire e sorriu docemente. _Você quer ficar com ela?

_Eu vou com você. Falou Desire em tom baixo.

_Uther onde Marcus se encontra? Perguntou o moreno.

_Por que? Perguntou o homem já de pé

_Atacaremos antes que nos ataquem. Falou o moreno em tom firme, mas sorrindo para o homem. _Tomaremos Avalon dele e por fim reergueremos essa terra da ruína.

_Meu senhor. Falou a mulher de Uther surpreendendo o moreno levemente não a ouvira falar ate aquele momento. _Depois de derrotar Marcus vá para a floresta peça para alguém no povoado o acompanhar ao leste da floresta você encontrará uma cabana velha lá existe uma mulher ela que já era velha quando minha avó ainda era uma criança ninguém sabe o seu nome nem quantos anos ela tem talvez nem mesmo ela saiba, pois já não anda mais a muitos anos ela é a habitante mais velha desse lugar sabe de muitas coisas, foi graças ao seus conhecimentos que conseguimos semear o pouco trigo e criar os poucos animais graças a ela sobrevivemos por tanto tempo mesmo que precariamente ela lhe dirá o que tem de fazer depois.

_Ela ainda esta viva. Murmurou Agatha, mas somente Harry pareceu ouvir.

_Agradeço Evelin. Falou o moreno se curvando levemente e com um tom mais brando e sorrindo docemente.

_Como sabe meus nome? Perguntou a mulher chocada.

_Sei mais do que você pensa, vi o que você não viu e fiz coisas que nem imaginou. Falou o moreno em tom misterioso mas ainda sorrindo. _Um dia lhe conto minha anfitriã. Falou o moreno dando as costas e saindo da casa seguido de Desire e Uther.

Uther guiou o a Harry e sua turma para a aldeia que de perto era maior do que aparentava, nem todas as casas era como a do guerreiro de Avalon algumas lembravam cabanas pequenas ou choupanas alguns cães magros andando pelas ruas de terra teria trabalho para melhorar aquele lugar, mas não desistiriam. Uther parou de andar quando estavam no meio da vila ele apontou para uma casa a direita era uma espécie de cabana a maior do local, cavalos estavam presos do lado de fora bebendo água Harry olhou em volta viu algumas pessoas nas ruas observando a ele e seus amigos as poucas que tinham coragem de sair de casa pareciam que já tinham previsto o que ia acontecer.

_Meu senhor esta é a casa. Falou Uther em tom respeitoso. _Marcus se encontra ai, mas peço que não mate todos, ali dentro alguns o seguem por medo homens bons que temem que suas famílias sejam mortas eu lhe direi quem são os profanadores. Harry observou o homem ao seu lado ele parecia dizer a verdade e não tinha o por que desconfiar dele pelo menos não sentira nenhuma ameaça ou mentira vindo dele.

_Seu pedido será atendido. Falou Harry em tom neutro de voz ele puxou o ar para seus pulmões e olhou para a casa. _Marcus saia daí, pois o rei de Avalon retorna ao seu lar.

Uma forte movimentação foi ouvida dentro da casa, o silencio reiniciou na aldeia e um vento gélido soprou quando o ranger na porta abrindo foi ouvido e de dentro da cabana maior e de dentro dela saiu um homem era apenas poucos centímetros maior que Harry ,os olhos era de um vermelho intenção, mas não tão intenso quando os de Riddle os cabelos negros desciam para alem dos ombros parando quase no meio das costas e a sensação que vinha dele era ruim era como o cheiro da morte.

_Forasteiro imundo, como ousas usar tais palavras profanas nesse lugar onde o rei de Avalon sou eu? Falou o homem de olhos vermelhos, uma aura negra saia dele assustando os poucos habitantes que ali estavam observando os forasteiros.

_Eu sou aquele que trará a vida a Avalon e que ira purificar o mundo. Falou Harry uma aura vermelho sangue desprendeu de seu corpo e uma presença grandiosa se instalou na aldeia suprimindo a presença sem vida de Marcus.

_Não vale nem a pena sujar minhas mãos com você, afinal alguém que busca a purificação do mundo é apenas um herói que não sujara suas mãos com sangue. Falou Marcus dando espaço para que seis guerreiros saíssem da cabana Harry olhou para Uther este afirmou com um aceno da cabeça em seguida os seis guerreiros avançaram com armas em punhos uma espada parou a centímetros do rosto de Harry para falar a verdade todas as armas que vinham em sua direção pararam assim como os seis homens paralisados por algo invisível.

_Eu aqui os julgo culpados das acusações de assassinarem e roubarem a teus irmãos e irmãs. Falou Harry em tom neutro olhando apenas para um dos guerreiros paralisados já que este estava a sua frente. _A pena por tal crime deve ser a morte ou algo pior que ela.

_Algum ultimo pedido? Quem perguntou fora Luna.

_Já que não tem. Falou Harry em seguida um flash negro e o sangue espirrara para os lados os demais pularam para não se sujarem o único que ficara parado fora o Potter quando a ultima gota de sangue caiu Marcus pode ver o corpo do inimigo coberto pelo sangue de seus homens os olhos verdes inexpressivos direcionados para si. _Agora a sua sentença será decidida. Marcus tremera pensou que aquele forasteiro não fosse alguém a altura dos habitantes de Avalon, mas o poder que ele exalava era maior do que o seu ou de qualquer um que ele tenha sentido e apesar de diferente era muito familiar, ele não ficou para ouvir a frase do estranho pulou em cima de um cavalo e saiu galopando a todo para a saída da aldeia. _Eu o condeno a morte sinta-se honrado, pois seu carrasco será um anjo. Falou o Potter olhando para Desire. _Pegue-o por favor. Falou o moreno sorrindo.

Desire desaparecera no instante seguinte e apenas Harry parecia saber para que lado ela estava indo visto que parecia acompanhar os movimentos dela, ele olhou para a mesma direção que Marcus fora e todos olharam também ao longe eles ainda viam o cavalo ir a toda com Marcus em seu lombo, mas em seguida um forte clarão branco e quando tudo passou Desire estava de volta ao lado de Harry mas Marcus e o cavalo haviam desaparecido assim como um bom pedaço de terra visto que uma cratera não muito grande estava no lugar em que ele estava a alguns instantes.

_Servos de Marcus que ainda caminham e respiram saiam e encarem seu julgamento com a honra que ainda lhes restam. Dezenas de homens e mulheres saíram de dentro da cabana grande cada um tinha um olhar de medo direcionado a Harry e talvez respeito, mas o moreno não ligou olhou para Uther que parecia pensar profundamente. _Você é o juiz a vida deles estão em suas mãos escolha com sabedoria para que os fantasmas do passado não lhe assombre o futuro.

_Assim como ordenas. Disse Uther em seguida começou a falar com algumas pessoas que estavam no grupo que saira da cabana e as mandara para a direita separando do grupo ao final um pouco mais da metade do grupo estava a direita de Uther. _Esses ao meu lado são aqueles que seguiram por medo e para proteger as suas famílias que sofreram perdas e os que estão diante de ti meu nobre rei são aqueles que seguiram por ambição e orgulho aqueles que mataram por prazer que saquearam para enriquecerem que se divertiam com o sofrimento alheio. Harry olhou para o grupo a frente não devia ter mais que vinte e a maioria composta por homens, não tinha tempo para lidar com todos eles, mas ainda lembrava das palavras de Evilin esposa de Uther.

_Gina e Luna cuidem deles. Ordenou o moreno as duas garotas sorriram de forma maliciosa. _Mas não aqui, não manchem mais o solo dessa aldeia com o sangue dos imundos. O sangue que estava sobre Harry começou a evaporar aos poucos. _Hermione e Rony, por favor, cuidem dos feridos e doentes deixem claro que não estamos aqui para destruir e sim construir aqui começa o primeiro passo que temos de dar.

_Sim. Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo já se afastando o moreno notopu que agora havia muitas pessoas a sua volta provavelmente aldeões que viera ver se realmente era verdade que alguém derrotara Marcus olhou para um que menino devia ter uns dez anos.

_Você venha ate aqui. Pediu o moreno olhando por menino que tremeu levemente mas foi ate ele sem nunca encara-lo nos olhos. _Olhe para mim e me diga o seu nome.

_Ricardo. Falou o menino em tom baixo encarando os olhos de Harry o sangue que estava nele já havia evaporado todo.

_Tens o nome de um rei. Disse o moreno de uma forma gentil não havia o por que de ser frio com aquele povo não aquele que sofrera pelos erros do passado e viu o menino parar de tremer aos poucos. _Leve-me a anciã que vive na floresta. Alguns aldeões que estavam em volta se agitaram afinal pensaram que ele iria fazer algo contra a mais velha de Avalon, mas a calma inabalável de Harry transmitia uma certa paz.

_Assim como ordenas meu senhor. Disse o menino se curvando levemente Harry fez sinal para ele ir na frente. _Desire venha comigo. A garota se agarrou ao braço de Harry sorrindo como se fossem dar um passeio muitos não entendiam o que uma Exilion fazia ao lado daquele rapaz que se auto denominava o novo rei de Avalon, mas se ele tinha poder para ordenar a uma exilion então ele realmente merecia ser rei.

Quase meia hora de caminhada floresta a dentro as arvores como Harry suspeitava eram retorcidas e quase secas salvas algumas que carregavam folhas quase negras tudo pela falta de sol e água mas ele notou que no passado aquela floresta fora bela pois sentia o velho sopro do poder dela era pequeno como um eco do passado mas ele sentia. Desire apertou mais o braço de Harry, não sabia o por que se sentia bem ali e como ele ao seu lado em poucos meses ela experimentou coisas incríveis ao seu ver emoções ao qual lhe fora privada começava a tomar consciência de tudo que lhe fora tirado, mas mesmo assim aos olhos de Harry e de qualquer pessoa ela parecia uma criança curiosa com tudo e a todos em sua volta fazia as mais diversas perguntas embora que fora do grupo ela não falava muito, apenas observava.

O menino que os guiava não parava de olhar para os lados provavelmente com medo de bandidos, mas Harry não sentia a aproximação de ninguém uma ou outra criatura mágica, mas não via nada ouviu um pequeno uivo ao leste lobos o menino a frente tremeu por fim ele começou a diminuir de velocidade e saiu um pouco de velha trilha Harry e desire o seguiram com interesse aos poucos por entre as arvores eles viram uma velha cabana muito pequena com teto de palha que parecia estar furado o lugar era um tanto decadente, mas os dois sentiram o poder do passado mais presente ali e o moreno soube que aquele seria o primeiro passo para os seus planos.

_Venha meu senhor. Falou o menino entrando na cabana sendo seguido por Harry e Desire que ao entrarem notaram que lá s tinha um quarto ao canto de baixo de uma janela uma cama da palha alguém repousava na cama olhando para a janela, mas desviou os olhos para olhar para os visitantes. Harry poderia dizer só com aquele olhar que aquela mulher já velha de olhos negros e cabelos brancos e o rosto enrugado vivera muito alem do que fora permitido a um humano comum ate mesmo de um sacerdotisa uma vida longa cheia de alegrias e arrependimentos ela não precisou contar sua historia para ele saber disso aqueles olhos lhe mostravam o passado.

_Anciã eis aqui o libertador de Avalon. Disse o menino em sinal de respeito a mulher e a ajudou a se sentar na cama Desire olhava intensamente para a mulher como se ela lhe fosse familiar de algum lugar esquecido de sua memória. _Eles derrotaram Marcus.

_Ricardo espere do lado de fora. Disse a anciã e então Harry sentiu o peso da idade dela na sua voz uma voz firme que não lembrava muito a de alguém que vivera tanto tempo o menino saiu e ela olhou para Desire que apertou mais o braço do rapaz. _Eu lhe esperava jovem Potter.

_Como sabes quem eu sou? Perguntou o moreno de forma levemente curiosa.

_Eu sei mais do que você pensa. Disse a mulher de forma calma piscando de vagar como se tivesse sono. _A maldição que impus sobre sua família fora tirada. Ai sim Harry se surpreendera para ela ter amaldiçoado sua família selando o verdadeiro poder dela aquela mulher tinha de ser realmente velha afinal a maldição fora posta a séculos. _Quem de suas família abandonou de bom grato a busca de poder para se provar o mais forte e a substituiu para proteger alguém acima de tudo da vida e da morte.

_Meu pai. Disse o moreno de forma vaga ficara sabendo da maldição por Agatha, mas nunca soubera como ela ficou sabendo daquilo.

_Você é o ultimo de sua linhagem. Disse ela de forma mansa e lenta. _E você exilion qual o seu nome?

_Desire. Respondeu a garota em tom baixo e infantil.

_Um belo nome que lhe deram. Disse a anciã. _O significado também lhe faz jus, pois muitos a deseja.

_Me mandaram aqui não sei por que, mas espero que você me diga. Disse Harry de forma um pouco mais firme.

_A sim Evelin lhes mandou a mim. Disse a mulher como se aquilo não fosse nada. _Sei o que procuras meu jovem o que quer fazer, um caminho cheio de sofrimento a muitos sei sua intenção destruir para construir é uma forma simplista de se pensar.

_Mas acredito que será a certa. Disse Harry de forma firme e encarando os olhos negros da anciã.

_E mesmo que consiga a paz acredita que o seu reinado e sua paz dure para sempre? Perguntou a anciã sorrindo levemente.

_Nada é eterno um dia tudo será engolido pelo tempo, nada escapa ate os deuses são servos do tempo não controlam ao seu destino apesar de poder muda-lo. Falou o moreno de forma simples. _Mas em quanto eu viver e ate um pouco depois de eu morrer acredito que os humanos não irão esquecer do que eu lhes ensinarei e minha Fé é que mesmo depois de muitos esquecerem ainda existam aqueles que lembrem e pratiquem.

_Uma resposta bonita. Disse ela de forma vaga e o moreno notou que ela olhava atravez dele como se visse algo no passado. _Uma vez perguntei a um Potter o que ele mais queria, a resposta foi rápida ele apenas me disse que queria poder que queria purificar esse mundo acreditava que somente aqueles que carregava magia deviam governar.

_Não me orgulho pelo que meus antepassados fizeram. Disse o moreno soubera que seus antepassados eram tão fanáticos pelo sangue puro quanto o próprio Slytherin por isso se uniram a ele, mas depois da maldição as coisas mudaram séculos de arrependimento se seguiu ate a libertação. _Mas não posso apagar o passado, pois dele é feito o presente.

_Então eu lhe farei uma pergunta e você me respondera. O moreno afirmou com um aceno da cabeça a anciã respirou fundo e intensificou o olhar. _O que você procura?

_Eu procuro o renascimento de Avalon e de seu povo. Disse Harry de forma simples e rápida. _Que possamos caminhar mais uma vez no mundo ao qual forjamos com nossas mãos e não no mundo em que herdamos de nossos antepassados.

_Os pecados do passado podem influenciar nesse forjamento. Disse a anciã.

_Os pecados do pai não devem se estender ao filho. Disse Harry e Desire juntos os dois se encararam e sorriram com isso.

_Se queres mesmo seguir esse caminho. Disse a anciã de forma branca. _Se queres reviver Avalon então siga sozinho para o oeste caminhe ate a mais profunda neblina lhe cobrir os olhos não olhe para trás, pois estará em um outro mundo ao atravessar a neblina encontrara ao seu destino seja lá qual ele for.

_Lhe agradeço Morgana Grã sacerdotisa de Avalon. Disse o moreno se curvando levemente não a um superior, mas a alguém que ele julgava um igual a anciã sorriu levemente.

_A muito não ouvia o meu próprio nome nem mesmo de minha boca. Disse a anciã de forma simples agora olhou para Desire. _Você Exilion deve esperar ao retorno dele na vila. Desire não soube o por que, mas não questionou apenas afirmou com a cabeça e depois olhou para Harry o moreno também a olhou nos olhos e sorriu, se curvou levemente e beijou os lábios de Desire que sentiu um choque lhe percorrer o corpo fora apenas um breve beijo que terminou tão rápido quanto começou.

_Eu voltarei pra você então me espere com os outros. Disse Harry dando as costas e saindo da cabana do lado de fora olhou para o lado onde viu Agatha encostada na parede da cabana ela exibia um sorriso nos lábios não questionou o por que dela estar ali. _Cuide de Morgana de-lhe vida a suas pernas mais uma vez e a leve para a Villa, pois a sabedoria dos antigos e os erros do passado irão guiar-nos para um novo futuro. Agatha nada disse apenas entrou na cabana deixando Harry sozinho que havia notado que o menino que os guiava ate ali sumira provavelmente voltou para a vila.

Já caminhava há horas se não dias, há tempos não conseguia ver o céu por causa da neblina densa que o fazia tropeçar nas raízes das arvores o frio lhe assolava ate os ossos e as roupas encharcadas, não se sentia cansado nem com fome, pois a única coisa que pusera em sua cabeça era seguir em frente sempre reto no demais ignorava qualquer coisa o som do vento ou o uivo dos lobos desviava por pouco de arvores apesar de que agora elas não mais apareciam com freqüência. Mas então o desanimo o assolou achando que a busca fora inútil, pensou em olhar para trás para tentar voltar, mas algo dentro de si dizia que aquele era o seu caminho mesmo tendo a impressão que já devia ter chegado do outro lado da ilha, então o som voltou aos seus ouvidos trazendo o som de água não como a de um rio, não, era diferente depois veio o som de pássaros.

A neblina começou a desaparecer aos poucos então ele conseguiu divisar a margem de um lago, pensou ter finalmente atravessado a ilha por completo, mas se enganara, pois assim que toda a neblina desapareceu num súbito imenso ele notou um lago de águas que se assemelhavam a espelho, pois refletia um céu limpo de sol, estranhou, pois em Avalon o sol não aparecia há séculos a sede finalmente pareceu domina-lo então foi ate a beira do lago se ajoelhou à beirada e olhou as águas. Viu o seu reflexo, os seus olhos verdes e os seus cabelos negros levou as mãos a água e afim de pegar um pouco notou o quão a água era diferente parecia gelada, mas não castigava suas mãos e quando caia por entre seus dedos e tocavam a superfície do lago pequenas ondulações quebravam aquele espelho de cristal que era o lago ao tocar os lábios na água a sentiu morna e refrescante ao saciar sua sede olhou para o centro do lago e notou alguém o observava.

_A quanto tempo não recebo uma visita. Falou a pessoa que estava em pé ao centro do lago que parecia ser grande não estranhou afinal a própria ilha de Avalon era tão grande que tomava grande parte do lago a sua volta.

_Quem és? Perguntou Harry de forma branda.

_Recebo muitos nomes, mas o que você mais conhece é "Dama do Lago". Respondeu a pessoa caminhando sobre as águas de cristal sim ele entendia ,aquele era o lago de crista o espelho do próprio mundo e aquela pessoa que agora estava mais perto da margem era a Dama do Lago uma das forma da deusa da vida e da morte Danna ou Dannu a mãe celta.

_Você tem mais cara de Anne. Disse Harry estranhando as palavras, mas não pode conter principalmente ao ver que a dama não passava de uma jovem de no Maximo quinze anos, cabelos tão negros feito o ébano e os olhos de uma mistura muito exótica de azul com verde era como se a conhecesse talvez de outra vida ou de outro mundo e a viu sorrir um belo sorriso que lhe alcançou os olhos.

_Digamos que já me disseram isso. Disse a Dama do Lago agora em frente a Harry a um passo para sair das águas ele não estranhou ao ver que ela realmente estava sobre as águas como se ela fosse tão solida feito o chão que ele pisava. _O que procuras em meus domínios?

_O que é de direito de todo o imperador de Avalon. Disse o moreno de forma calma não se abalava por estar diante de uma divindade e não mudaria o seu tom de voz de falar como se eles fossem amigos a muito tempo.

_Muitos vieram reinvidicando a herança dos antigos reis. Disse a Dama do lago e o moreno viu uma sombra se instalar por dentro de seus olhos. _Pra que queres a herança dos reis?

_Para que o nome de Avalon seja mais uma vez ouvido. Disse Harry de forma simples. _Para que o mundo aprenda com os erros do passado e para que mesmo por uma era a paz reine entre os humanos.

_Trazer a destruição ao mundo não é paz. Disse a Dama do Lago em tom divertido parecia estar jogando com ele.

_Voz sabes que para criar muitas vezes tem de destruir. Disse Harry de forma calma a deusa afirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

_Eu posso ver o seu caminho, ele é tortuoso. Disse a dama do lago dando das costas para o moreno e andando mais um pouco para o centro do lago.

_O meu caminho sou eu que faço e estou pronto para agüentar as conseqüências. Disse o moreno de forma calma. _Mas o nome de Avalon será reconhecido por todo o mundo assim como os deuses que aqui um dia residiram.

_Não posso negar-lhe aquilo que lhe pertence. Disse a dama do lago ainda de costas para o moreno então ao lado dela um cabo negro como a escuridão emergiu das águas, o cabo pertencia a uma espada, o estilo aos olhos do moreno era oriental a lamina longa, mas não era larga como as espadas celtas, não, era menor como uma espada japonesa e reta lembrava um pouco aquelas espadas ninjas que ele viu na TV quando pequeno com a diferença que a lamina era inteiramente de um cristal vermelho sangue muito bonito a Dama pegou a espada e voltou a caminhar em direção de Harry e então ele deu dois passos para trás o suficiente para que a dama do lago pudesse pela primeira vez pisar em terra e lhe estender a espada que brilhava com o sol. _Eis Caliburn a lamina imortal forjada pelos deuses ela serviu de molde para a espada do antigo rei Arthur cujo nome era Excalibur.

_Pensei que a Herança dos reis fosse Excalibur. Disse Harry curioso.

_A muito a espada mortal abençoada pelos deuses não habita mais esse mundo. Disse a dama ainda estendendo a espada para o moreno que a pegou com um sorriso no rosto. _Tu és digno de carregar essa espada, mas não se esqueça que quando morreres essa espada retornara a mim juntamente com sua alma.

_Assim será. Disse Harry que do nada fora cegado por um intensa luz que saiu da Dama do lago, sua visão ficou escura.

_Vá Harry Potter o novo rei da terra sagrada de Avalon e a tire de seu tormento, afaste as brumas e traga o sol e o céu mais uma vez a esse povo. Falou a Dama do Lago de algum lugar ao qual ele não definia sua visão começou a voltar aos poucos e então ele se viu de volta a mata olhou para trás e viu o lago de cristal refletindo o céu nebuloso, mas a dama do lago não mais estava lá, olhou a espada em suas mãos e sorriu, o primeiro passo para uma longa jornada fora dado e agora só restava preparar aos seus a seguir esse caminho.

Começou a andar notando levemente que a cada arvore que ele passava ela parecia voltar a vida os troncos tortos se endireitavam e ficavam levemente cinzentos ou marrons as folhagens das arvores voltavam ao verde vivo e o espírito de Avalon mais uma vez caminhava agora que ele fora reconhecido como o legitimo herdeiro do povo antigo e a vida iria caminhar por todos os cantos da ilha.

Eis que fazia horas dês que Desire retornara a vila juntamente com Agatha e a anciã que mais uma vez caminhava, os habitantes daquela Villa pareciam maravilhados afinal a antiga anciã aquela que ajudou a sustentar a vida em Avalon mais uma vez caminhava ao seu lado. Agatha agora andava pelo povoado parando em uma ou duas casas onde tinha meninas, falava algumas coisas com os pais das crianças que se surpreendiam parecendo felizes, mas chocados. Já Rony e Hermione já tinham uma base da vida naquele lugar souberam que havia outras aldeias na ilha e que estavam no mesmo estado precisavam melhorar não só a casa, mas o estilo de vida deles, mas isso eles resolveriam já Gina e Luna essas desapareceram logo depois que Harry saira e só voltara a apenas algumas horas com as vestes sujas de sangue e sorrisos em seus rostos.

Desire era a única que nada fazia apenas sentara em um bando improvisado e olhava intensamente para a floresta de Avalon sentira a algum tempo a presença de Harry desaparecer por completo da ilha como se ele não mais estivesse ali ou em qualquer outra parte do mundo, por um instante pensou em ir atrás dele mas lembrou de suas palavras e se aquietou. Então a presença de Harry voltou mais poderosa do que nunca parecia que algo antigo retornara ao mundo ela sentia cada passo que ele dava e via ao longe a floresta morta retornar a vida aos poucos, todos perceberam aquela maravilha.

Os demais companheiros de Harry também sentiram sua aproximação, mas só depois de Desire então quando viram ao longe ele sair da floresta sagrada de Avalon juraram ver uma aura gigantesca o envolvendo, não a aura vermelho sangue, não, era meio que dourada como o próprio sol, o tempo ao redor de todos pareceu parar, cada habitante daquela vila estremecia ao ver a vida voltando ao seu lar e a cada passo que o Potter dava fora da floresta a antiga energia que inundava Avalon se agitava, animais ao longe uivaram cães latiram os pássaros negros se transformaram e pássaros de diversas cores e com uma surpresa geral como se ninguém tivesse percebido Harry Potter estava mais uma vez ao meio da Villa, ate Desire parecia surpresa.

_Alegrem-se povo de Avalon, pois um novo rei foi eleito pela Dama do Lago. Disse a anciã e todos tremeram quando o Potter levantou aquela espada longa e fina como uma espada oriental, a lamina de cristal vermelho reluziu sobre um sol inexistente ele olhou em volta viu os amigos e fez sinal para que estes estivessem do seu lado todos assim fizeram Desire não o tocou por alguma razão sabia que ele ainda faria algo.

_Hoje Avalon sai de seu exílio. Disse Harry então ele apontou a espada para baixo e a cravou no chão uma onda de energia se desprendeu da espada e então o chão de terra da vila se transformou em grama verde se espalhando, a terra voltou a vida e o sol atravessou as brumas trazendo a luz que a muito não tocava aquele povo e as plantações parcas se abundaram, campos de trigo se levantaram e brilhavam feito ouro perante a luz solar. os animais magros pareceram engordar e a presença de um novo imperador se instalou e cada um dos que estavam naquela vila se curvou perante Harry e seus companheiros de cabeça baixa o moreno olhou para Uther que estava entre aqueles que se ajoelharam. _Uther aproxime-se. O homem assim o fez se levantando e em seguida se ajoelhando perante Harry o machado de guerra em suas mãos foi posto aos pés de Harry ele sabia o significado o homem lhe dera sua arma sua vida. _Uther filhos de Hani perante todos aqui eu o consagro o primeiro dos Cavaleiros de Avalon aja com sabedoria, justiça, piedade para com os fracos e fidelidade ao seu rei e reino. Ao dizer isso Harry retirou a espada do chão e a tocou nos ombros do homem que tremia. _Não haverá tarefas grandes ou pequenas apenas aquilo que teremos de fazer agora levantasse.

Uther se levantou e quando olhou para Harry notou que este o estendia seu machado de guerra mais uma vez não notara quando ele pegara do chão, mas o aceitou de volta um símbolo de sua fidelidade era assim como ele veria daqui para frente e seus filhos e filhos de seus filhos ate que o mundo deixe de existir.

_Agora espalhem por cada canto de Avalon que cada filho dessa ilha saiba que eu sou seu novo rei e que Avalon retornou a vida e que espalharemos seu nome mais uma vez ao mundo para que todos se curvem. Disse o moreno então Uther afirmou com a cabeça todos se levantaram cinco seguiram Uther e subiram em cavalos cada um foi para um lado da ilha espalhando a noticia.

Avalon RETORNARA


End file.
